Who Will Save Me?
by kagomegirl15
Summary: An orphan, Kagome, goes to a school for extraordinary students. She has an abusive boyfriend and really doesn't understand why she was sent to that school. Summary sucks, sorry. I/Kag M/S Koga/A S/Kagu...i think that's it...RATED R rape/abuse/sex/language
1. Author's Note

Yes, I know I was planning on doing a sequel to Unbearable. But I got stuck after two pages. So this is my new story. I will Still work on A Healing Heart however, and try to figure out what to write. Here's another angst-y story. This one's ending might make you all want to kill me. But I'm not a big fan of 'happy endings' and I don't like feeling like there's more story to what I've written and decided was the end, which is why the sequel is hard for me to write. So here is Who Will Save Me? I hope you all like it. So far I do. I don't know how fast I'll be updating. Not making any promises that it will be as fast as I updated Unbearable. I do have things to do over the summer that might keep me away from my house for days at a time. So sorry in advance for long waits. If you don't like them, just hold off on reading for a while. That way you'll have more to read and the updates won't seem so far away for a while. Please don't flame me. I do appreciate your comments however. If you have any complaints, please just make them in a civilized manner and I will try to fix whatever it is. I know a lot of people hated my random ANs in my story last time. An for that I am truly sorry. So this time I will try to hold back on them, but if some slip in, please don't hate me. I write what's on my mind. So this is for the entire story _**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND THE GANG!**_ So nobody sue me. I would also like to send a special shout out to returning readers and reviewers! **THANKS GUYS!! **You have no idea how much you guys mean to me. I'll be glad to hear from each and every one of you. You are the best. Thanks for sticking with me through my first story, especially my consistent reviewers Darkfairykara and Abused Abuser. These two totally stuck with me to the end, Abused Abuser was my very first reviewer too! Some other people that were pretty consistent were KagomeMarie, WildLatin, MarineMP18, BoredGirl17, Sgt. Justin Smith, and, of course, Shichinintai's Girl, whom I finally figured out how to spell her 'name'. haha. You guys have no idea how much you mean to me. I hope you all continue reading my stories and keep reviewing. I don't want to have to miss you all. So read on and enjoy, I will respond to all reviews except ones that will only get a reply like thank you. So if you don't get a reply, just know I am grateful for your reviews, and I do hope you continue sharing your opinion.


	2. Keeping Distance

Woo!! First chapter up and running! Please excuse any spelling mistakes, I'm not so good with that stuff, I should get a beta reader, but I'm just too darn lazy to. Haha. So I just got my new phone and I'm SUPER excited. Anyways, read, enjoy, REVEIW! So I totally just fixed this chapter, it used to be like 2 paragraphs with all this info and stuff, so i broke it down to make it easier for yall to read. Haha, sorry bout that to all you who already read it.

"words"talking

'_words_' thoughts

* * *

"Please," the young girl begged as the dark figure approached her shaking form, "Please stop, I'm sorry! I didn't want to talk to him!" she began to scream as a clawed hand wrapped firmly around her small throat, a swift blow to the stomach, however, stopped any further sound. '_Stupid Inuyasha, why can't you pay attention in class? This is all your fault!_'

FLASHBACK!

_The bell had finally rung, math always seemed to go on forever and it didn't help any that it was the last period of the day. Kagome quickly shoved all her things in her backpack and rushed out of the room, she had to meet her boyfriend, Kouga, by her locker in about thirty seconds. As the young girl skirted around the corner leading to said locker, she ran face first into a firm chest and dropped the books she had been carrying in her arms._

"_Watch where you're going!" the girl all but growled, as she bent down to pick up her books, and to her surprise, so did the person she had just collided into. Coffee-colored eyes looked up to meet golden ones and Kagome had to fight back a blush as she whispered a small, "Thank you," before quickly rushing off towards her locker again. Well, she tried to at least; a strong hand grabbed her around the arm and Kagome was becoming annoyed with the hanyou. She knew his name, who didn't? He, his brother and his best friend Miroku were the most popular guys in the school, other than Kouga. Not to mention the two had known each other since kindergarten, "Inuyasha, would you mind," Kagome began sweetly, but quickly turned around to smack him across the face, "LETTING THE FUCK GO?!" she yelled, and he quickly obliged._

"_Calm down Kagome," she, of course, was popular as well, she was one of the prettiest girls at school, and was dating the most popular guy at school, so of course everyone knew her as well, "I just want to get the homework assignment from you, I didn't write it down," he smiled, she could be so temperamental, although it seemed she was more so ever since she and Kouga had started sleeping together, the hanyou grimaced at the thought. __He had always had a crush on the girl, and he could tell she had one on him too, he was just too stubborn to make a move on her, even though both Sesshomaru and Miroku told him t 'get it over with already'. __One day, the hanyou had actually mustered up enough courage to ask the girl out, but was too late, Kouga had asked her minutes before and she accepted, giving up on the hanyou she thought would never like her the way she liked him._

_Sesshomaru was furious when he found out Kouga had been sleeping with his 'little sister', Miroku, fighting back the perverted thoughts that raced through his mind, went to go comfort his best friend, he could be a good guy when he needed to be, although Inuyasha was still baffled by the thought that he got Kagome's best friend, Sango, to go out with him. Inuyasha used to be Kagome's best friend as well as the other three, but that all changed when Kouga came around, which pissed the hell out of the hanyou and her, still best friend, but they don't hang out as much as they used to, Sango. The other two boys pushed it aside as her needing to get used to the dating scene before rejoining the group, although they both silently agreed that it was weird for her to abandon her friends for as boy. A thing she promised herself, and the group, would never happen. _

_Just as the girl began writing down the homework assignment, muttering something about stupid dogs and how she would never do this for him again, Kouga rounded the corner and snatched the paper out from under her nose just as she finished the last number. Kagome visibly stiffened and Inuyasha could smell, fear? Nah, it couldn't be, not with the smile that was plastered across her face as she greeted her boyfriend. But something was off about that smile as well; maybe he was just over thinking things. Yeah, that was it. Kouga looked quizzically at the hanyou standing before him before shoving the piece of paper in his face, grabbing the small girl's arm and pulling her away. Inuyasha figured they needed to get going, Kagome said something about an appointment after school today to Sango when she asked if she wanted to come over. Maybe she was late?_

END FLASHBACK!

"I didn't see you trying to get him to leave you alone you little bitch!" Kouga yelled as he threw his girlfriend to the ground, satisfied to hear her gasping for breath. The okami youkai gave her one last swift kick to the head before he was sure she wouldn't give him anymore trouble for the night. He didn't kick her hard enough to cause any damage however, what popular, good-looking guy wants to date a mentally retarded girl? Certainly not him, besides, someone might get suspicious.

The wolf-youkai had taken great measures to ensure that no one suspected his abusive nature towards the teenage hottie. He always made sure to only beat her around the stomach area, the part that was covered for the most part since he forced her to wear skimpy outfits to school, making it seem like she was perfectly unharmed, however, when he strayed from his targeted area, he also had given her amazing concealer that hid even the worst bruises. He never, ever bruised her legs though, that was his favorite part of her to show off, and even with the magic concealer he had bought her, Kouga made sure she had something on that would cover the bruises to throw on, just in case. He even went so far as to meddle with the scents she gave off so any youkai wouldn't smell any uncertainty, fear, of the fact that the sex they were having wasn't consensual.

The young girl had put up quite a fight in the beginning of their 'relationship', but was eventually overcome by his strength. She probably would have been able to leave him with the help of her friends, but was too stubborn to ask for their help, which he was entirely thankful for. It seemed he had broken the once fiery tempered, independent, and totally sexy girl, but maybe, just maybe, she still had some fight left in her, hidden so deep down even she didn't know it.

"K…Kouga?" the young girl coughed, a small amount of blood escaping her mouth. The said youkai looked down upon her small, shaking frame, and sighed, maybe he had taken this too far.

He had never wanted to be like this to her, he wanted an honest relationship, one where she didn't have to be afraid, and one where he didn't have to feel so guilty. That was what he wanted, but when he found that she still had a crush on his worst enemy, he snapped. He didn't want to end up this way, that's just how it had happened, and now his one and only love was laying in a heap on the ground, coughing up blood and was utterly afraid of him.

What had he done to his Kagome? It was too late to change now, so he thought, she could never forgive him for what he had done, and he couldn't blame her, but that didn't stop his burning desire to keep her with him, always, at all costs. And the only way he could think to do that was to make her afraid to leave. But once the girl realized how much she really loved him, Kouga promised himself, all the abuse would stop. He just had to show her, he had to make her realize, and soon, he didn't know how long his heart could handle the torture he was putting it through.

By now Kagome had begun to rise off the floor, fear dulling her big brown orbs that used to sparkle with the love she held in her, now broken and corrupted, heart. Her eyes that used to hold so much life and happiness were now filled with sorrow, yet they seemed strangely detached for something that held such raw emotion. Kagome never was very good at hiding how she felt, that was part of the reason she had to avoid her friends, she couldn't risk them finding out her secret, what would they think of her? She was just a weak human girl, she was not a powerful monk like Miroku, not a taijya like Sango, not a full demon like Sesshomaru, and not even a hanyou like Inuyasha. She was nothing. Not even a stupid miko like Kikyo, Kagome really didn't understand how she had gotten accepted into the school for extraordinary teens, maybe there was something about her that she just didn't know about? No, it couldn't be, she was just plain human, an orphan at that.

Long ago, when Kagome was about 3, her mother and father died in a brutal car accident, it was a head on collision at high speeds, they really had not chance. That night the loving parents were going out shopping for their little girl's third birthday present, they were driving down the highway when a man, a drunk, swerved across the lane dividers and into their lane, the couple didn't have time enough to even slow down and were both crushed in the passenger compartment of their light blue mini-van, to make matters worse, Kagome's mother was pregnant with a little boy. A little brother Kagome would never get to meet. She had heard her parents talking one night, they wanted to name him Souta, meaning dashing, she thought it would probably fit the boy well, their family was a good looking one, from what she could tell from the pictures her grandpa, whom she lived with, showed her and by looking at herself.

Kagome never had a problem with her self-image, she wasn't short, but not too tall either, she was thin, but not too thin, she had long, toned legs, small, thin hands and feet that fit her perfectly, and her breasts were just the right size, not small, but not big, a perfect 34B. Kagome loved the way her hair gave off a natural shine, well, used to…and the deep brown of her eyes suited her just fine, she loved their rich color and how they stood out against her fair, but not ghostly, skin. The girl had perfect skin, no make up was needed, other than to cover bruises, but luckily that concealer didn't look like she was wearing any at all. Kagome loved the way she looked, and so did every guy at school, might I add. But as her relationship with Kouga progressed, her self-confidence dwindled, maybe she wasn't pretty enough for him, and that's why he beat her. The thought brought tears to her eyes, she tried so hard to please him, but everything she ever did was wrong. As she rose shakingly from the floor, she grabbed onto a near-by end table, her wobbling legs didn't give her much support.

"Let's go to my room and get you cleaned up Kagome," Kouga said distantly, he could feel something trying to force its way from the corner of his eyes at the sight of his Kagome being in such a state and quickly turned so she wouldn't see the lone tear that slid down his left cheek, leaving a thin, glossy streak in it's path, which he quickly wiped away. But the tear had slid passed the point where his arm reached and made its way to his dry lips, lubricating the thin area where the top and bottom touched and leaving a salty taste in his mouth.

The youkai heard the small girl collapse, probably from the pain in her head, and walked silently towards her unconscious form. She really shouldn't have tried to get up so fast. As he picked up her limp body he realized how much weight she had lost, he could feel her ribcage against his strong arms, not only that, but she was much lighter than he remembered her to be, not that she was heavy to begin with. What had he done? The teenage youkai began his slow accent of the stairs to his room, the guilt burning in the pit of his stomach worsening with every whimper the poor girl let escape from her pale pink lips. A small cut in the middle of her bottom lip staining them a bright, watery, red. It hurt the poor young man to look at her. The scent alone drove him insane, he hated the smell of blood, especially from one her cared so much about, and what was worse, the coppery scent, the bruises, the dramatic weight loss, and the girl's night terrors and fear, they were all caused by him.

He had gone mad with the power he held over her, and now there was no one to save him from the monster he had become. Or so he thought. Finally, the pair reached their destination and Kouga set his love gently down on the bed, taking special care not to damage the poor girl any further. After, a few seconds of gliding his rough hands through her silky black hair as her sat next to the young beauty on the bed, the okami youkai slowly rose and headed toward his bathroom. Thoughts of how he was going to fix what he had done running through his mind, unfortunately, he thought that none would work and decided to continue with what had been working to keep her with him, although he might turn it down a notch or two.

He pulled open the medicine cabinet hanging above his porcelain sink, funny, he laughed darkly, although nothing was funny, the girl's skin was becoming more and more this shade of pure white, though she was far from pure, his youkai blood had made sure of that, he cringed at the remembrance of the first night he had 'claimed' the screaming young woman. She had begged for him to stop, tears slid down her flushed cheeks, leaving her eyes red and puffy, her voice had become hoarse by the end of the night, blood seeped through his comforter and deep into his mattress, bruises were made clear on her small wrists were he had forcefully held her arms above her head as he violated her, then so innocent, form. He wanted to stop, he wanted to leave her be and not hurt her so, but his youkai wouldn't let him take back control.

Yes, Kouga was a full demon and has full control of his youkai blood, most of the time. Sometimes, however, when presented with something that truly disturbs or upsets him, his youkai consumes him and he is no longer himself, a lot like when Inuyasha turns full demon, only Kouga knows what's going on, he could never forget. The thing that sent him over the edge was when he saw a boy, Hobo, or something like that, hitting on HIS Kagome, not only hitting on her, but he asked her to go to the movies with him. And, being the naive girl she was, she figured it was just a thing with two friends, and accepted the invitation. Kouga, however, could smell the arousal in the boy's scent, he knew what he was after.

Hojo, Kouga sneered as he emptied the contents of the cabinet in his arms and waltzed back into his bedroom, was a known player at their school, he got girls to go out with him one time, and next thing you know, they're no longer virgins, Kouga hated the dirty bastard. Who would do that to the poor girls, they had been such nice girls to begin with, then all of a sudden they were no longer the innocent, happy girls they used to be. They had been deflowered then kicked to the curb, some even got pregnant. Kouga was not about to let that happen to his Kagome, but as he started to approach the bastard, to save his girl, his youkai began thinking for him. It told him she knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too. She wanted to be taken advantage of, '_well,_' his youkai thought, '_I could do that._' She needed to be punished. Kouga hated himself for what he had done, and he knew nothing would ever change it. He would make it up to her, that he promised.

A stinging pain formed in his heart as he cleaned the cuts the girls had sustained from his little 'outburst'. The corners of her plump lips tugged into a small frown and her eyebrows scrunched together when he applied the hydrogen peroxide to make sure they didn't get infected. It stung her a little, but other than the small contortion of her beautiful face, she showed no other signs of being in any pain. Her eyes remained closed, her breathing steady. Kagome was awake, but throughout the time she had been with Kouga had learned how to appear and smell asleep. She found that he was a much more kind, and gentle being when she was, and she enjoyed his tender touch on her delicate skin. She knew she could never love him after what he had done, and knew that was all he ever wanted from her. Deep down, however, she had already forgiven him for all his wrong doings. Maybe, just maybe, after all this was through, they could still be friends. Kagome was sure she would like that. He seemed to really care about her, and for that she was thankful, he would never harm her too much, just enough so she knew her place. She wished, however, that she had the old Kouga back, the one that would never lay a finger on her in bad intentions. That Kouga, she knew, was long gone, and it was her fault. Had she just told him no when he asked her out, had she realized what Hojo was after, had she not still been in love with Inuyasha, none of this would have ever happened. Now who would save her from the monster she had created?

* * *

I know some people are thinking this was a short chapter but if you're going to yell at me for short chapters you can suck my non-exsistant dick. Haha, jk. I'm not mean like that. But yeah, sorry if you don't like short chapters, it's what I do. My thoughts are random enough as it is, no need to push them to the limit trying to write longer chapters. You guys would have no idea what was going on. So I hope you all like it so far. REVEIW!! Please?


	3. Unbreakable Bond

Okay, so you know how much of an idiot i am?  
I've had this done for hours and have been waiting for reveiws and pms and such and i was like WHAT THE HECK IS TAKING SO LONG?  
Then i realized I hadn't posted yet.  
Whoops.  
Haha, enjoy.  
Ill post again some other time.  
Maybe today  
Maybe tomorrow  
Maybe next week.  
Depends on what comes up./

**Mammaws Angel Baby:** I understand completely. Haha. I forgot how little the site makes it compared to how I write it. I'll fix that. Thanks for bringing it up though.:)

**Sgt. Justin Smith:** How could I forget one of my most faithful reviewers? I'm just glad you're sticking with me. I know this story might make some of you guys angry cause it will take a while for updates, but I'm trying my best to get it out to you guys. So hang in there.

* * *

A loud knocking resounded through the foyer of the house shared by two youkai brothers, well, a youkai and a hanyou. The half brothers had never been very…'close'. They do tolerate each other, however, and when tough times befall them are there to help each other out. The first time the two showed their compassion for the other was the death of the hanyou, Inuyasha's, mother.

She was the first of the Takahashi parents to give in to the dark pleasures that death can bring. She had succumbed to a disease that had caused her to be bed-ridden for the last three years of her painfully short life. No body really knew what disease the poor woman had, the doctors never found out. Inuyasha had gone into a spiraling depression and the only people about to pull him out of it were Kagome and his older brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is very good at hiding his emotions, but when he and Inuyasha were alone he allowed himself to cry, and he told his brother,

"Inuyasha, it is alright to cry for your mother, it makes you no less of a man. But you can not act like this, you must stay strong and move on, it would have been what she wanted." This made Inuyasha think, he had been acting very…depressing, and frankly annoying. His mother, Izayoi, had thrived to keep him happy, she always told him how much she loved his smile, the way his eyes brightened and began to shine, the way it was more like a smirk than a real smile, and how it showed off his 'cute little' fangs. Izayoi had been very close to her son, and he was close to her as well, which was why it was so hard for him to say goodbye. There was no one left for him to talk to about his life, no one that understood him.

This is where Kagome came in, she, like himself, didn't know where she truly belonged. She could understand the pain of losing a mother. Inuyasha figured this was when he first began to fall in love with the, then six year-old, girl. That was a full decade ago.

Kagome was now sixteen, and he, being a full year older than she, was seventeen. Kagome was not in the same grade as the rest of the group, she was a sophomore (AN: I KNOW that sophomores start off as fifteen year olds for the most part, I was just one this year, it's almost the end of the year so they've all had their birthday's already okay?) and they were all juniors, except Sesshomaru was a senior. However, she was the smartest in their group and could graduate next year with them if she so chose. She hadn't really decided yet; Kouga, of course, _really_ wanted her to. She was pretty sure she was going to anyways. The only person she knew in her class was a wolf-youkai named Ayame, and she was graduating next year too.

She had really wanted to become friends with the girl, but Inuyasha had a thing against 'her kind', meaning since he despised Kouga, he hated all wolf-youkai. He was finally starting to cave when she decided to go out with Kouga. After all, the two had been getting along a lot better. Little did Kagome know, that was just an act to please her on both parts. She hated when people fought, and both of them new it. The last time they fought in front of her it sent her flying out of the room in tears. The boys agreed mentally that they wouldn't fight in front of her from then on and they never did. Kagome eventually found out that they were still fighting but by then she was going out with Kouga and was afraid to confront him about it, so she just kept quiet about it.

Back to the Takahashi story:

The family had suffered a deafening blow with the death of their beloved mother, the pain crushed Inutaisho and his two sons. Inutaisho, however, was of no help to his children and, like Inuyasha, fell into a deep depression, one he would never come out of. The once proud, powerful business man spent the last of his days curled up in a ball on his king size bed. Down-filled comforter pulled above his head, and not allowing anyone in, the 40-year old Inu-youkai died of starvation and disease caused by bed sores a year after the death of his wife. Sesshomaru was the one to find him, he had burst into the room yelling at him to get up, his sons needed him. Who knew how long he had been dead, it was impossible to tell. The image of his decaying father would forever be imprinted in the youkai's mind.

Sesshomaru rose from behind the kitchen table by the time the doorbell rung for the fourth time and glided towards the front door, grumbling something about lazy hanyous. When he opened the front door a look of pure shock flashed through his eyes, but only for a moment. There, standing in front of him, was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He knew who she was, of course, Sesshomaru knew everyone at his school. Her name was Kagura; he had admired her from afar since junior high. Kagura was always seen hanging out with a nasty little man named Naraku, everyone assumed they were going out, but Sesshomaru knew it wasn't true, she smelled like she loathed the despicable human. So why was she always with him? As thoughts began racing through the inu-youkai's mind the wind sorceress began getting impatient and smacked him on the head with the fan she always kept by her side.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" she smirked when he finally realized he had completely zoned out.

"Oh," he stated, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, it didn't work too well, "of course." He moved away from the door, hearing a slight giggle come from his beauty's mouth as she gracefully moved through the open space. "What brings you here Kagura?"

"Uh…" the young woman stuttered slightly as she rapidly spat out the following, "W-well, ya-you s-see…IwanttoleaveNarakubutIcan'tdoitonmyownbecause (AN: I want to leave Naraku but I can't do it on my own because)…he has some…leverage…"

"Ah," Sesshomaru pretended to ponder whether or not he would help the, clearly distressed, wind-youkai, even though they both knew he would, "What kind of leverage?"

"He holds my heart…"

"So you're in love with him?" Sesshomaru couldn't keep the disappointment and hurt that coated his usually emotionless voice.

"NO!" she all but screamed, turning slightly pink from her little outburst the youkai smoothed down her hair in an attempt to calm herself before she continued, when she finally decided she could speak without screaming she began again, her voice laced with disgust and malice, "the damn bastard actually has my heart, if I betray him he will surely kill me, but what's worse is he'll kill my younger sister, Kanna. I can't let him do that to her, she never does anything wrong…well…to him… She always does exactly what he says, I'm afraid he will change her into something she's not. At the moment she knows what she is doing is wrong and doesn't want to, but I can't let her get hurt, so I make her do it anyways. If she refuses, who know what will happen? I know this is hard on her…it's hard on me too, I just want to get Kanna out of there…" Kagura began sobbing around the time she started talking about Kanna. As the tears continued to flow she felt a warm presence float above her and lifted her puffy red eyes to meet the gentle gaze of the deep golden orbs of Sesshomaru. He gentle wrapped his arms around her small form, pulling her into a tight embrace as she sobbed more violently on her shoulder, soaking through his kimono. The inu-youkai could feel the tears begin to lessen, and soon they stopped, the once warm place on his shoulder where the wind-youkai's tears fell instantly became cold from the slight breeze of the air conditioner. Kagura's breathing became even and light and Sesshomaru gently lifted the girl bridal style, careful not to wake her, and carried her up the stairs to his room. He laid the small woman on his bed, pulled back the covers, and tucked her in soothingly, then proceeded to wiping away the tear streaks that now covered her pale face, and kissed her lightly on the forehead before gliding out of the room.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"What is it now?" Inuyasha growled out, looking down at the small screen on the front of his cell phone, "Why is Sesshomaru calling me? I guess it's important," he mumbled to himself as he flipped open the phone, "What is it want Sessh?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to find Kagura's little sister, her name is Kanna, and bring her to our house. And be quick Inuyasha, her life is in danger." _BEEEEEEEEP!_

"Bastard, hanging up on me." Inuyasha began growling again, "I guess I'd better find that Kanna girl…"

"What Kanna girl Inuyasha?" Sango asked innocently, looking up at him as she continued to sip on the straw of her smoothie.

"I'll explain on the way, lets go." The hanyou said as he pulled both Sango and Miroku towards the exit of the mall. "You know Kagura right?" he asked them both as they got into his red Mustang GT convertible. Out of the corner of his eye he saw both nod slightly, "Well her little sister is in trouble and we're going to go find her." With that he slammed his door closed and started the engine, when the two heard the engine rev they quickly jumped in, Miroku in the passenger seat and Sango in the back. AS the hanyou sped out of the parking lot and onto the road the two could only hold tighter to the seats and hope they didn't crash. Inuyasha was a good driver, a very good driver, but still, at speeds of over 150 mph on a busy road, you can't help but be scared for your life. Both knew there would be no problem as long as the hanyou was driving, he had excellent reaction time and his car was modified to fit the speeds he always traveled at. He had never been hit or hit someone/something; he never even got a speeding ticket, due to the concealment charm on his vehicle that hid it from police officers.

"Hey Inu?" Sango asked as she finally composed herself.

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly.

"Do you know where we're headed?" this made the inu-hanyou smirk slightly before responding in a carefree voice that was laced with hate.

"Naraku's of course." This made Sango shudder a bit; something just wasn't right about that guy.

"Naraku's?" Miroku chimed in, the subject catching his full attention, "Why there?"

"Don't you think it's the best place to find Kagura's little sister? I mean, she's always around him, she probably lives with him as well," Inuyasha pondered. The statement left his two passengers dumbstruck, "What?" he asked irritatedly, they were staring at him and he didn't like it.

"I…I just didn't think you were so…smart," Sango stated, mouth agape, "That's actually a really good idea."

"Keh, of course I'm smart. I just don't like to show it."

"Well you sure hide it real well," Miroku snickered, earning him a smack on the back of his head by and angry hanyou.

"Shut up letch. I don't see you ever doing anything smart."

"HEY!"

"It's true Miroku," Sango giggled, making the boy turn violently towards the front, sit down with a thump, and cross his arms with a slight pout. This only served to make the two laugh harder. Within a few second, however, they were at their destination and all became silent. After a few moments of just staring at the haunted-looking house, Miroku piped up.

"So what's the plan?" Inuyasha and Sango turned sharply towards the boy, and blinked for a few seconds before Inuyasha answered.

"Okay, first, I need a distraction…" as Inuyasha gave each of them their orders he sniffed the air to see if he could find the scent of the little girl. Nothing. '_Strange…scent concealment charms can only be performed on the willing…I doubt she would want to hide her scent. From what I know, she has no reason to…Yet…I can't seem to pick her up, I can smell everything in this stupid house except for someone related to Kagura!_' As the three stepped out of the car Inuyasha continued to wonder where the little girl was and how he couldn't smell her. Miroku and Sango ran to their positions, Miroku at the front door, he was the distraction, and Sango around the corner, she was the look-out. Inuyasha took one last big whiff of the air around him, nothing. Finally, the hanyou started walking towards the house Naraku lived in, the scent of death, blood, and decay attacked his senses and his eyes began to water from the stench.

"Excuse me?" a small voice from behind caused the hanyou to stop dead in his tracks. As he slowly turned around he wondered why he had not smelled the person before, as a matter of fact, he still couldn't, strange. "Excuse me sir," the small pale girl said again, she was dressed in a completely white kimono, her white hair stopped just below her upper back two sections, one on each side, were pulled in front of her shoulders and Canna Lilies were placed where each split occurred, right behind her long bangs that ended just above her onyx eyes. The young girl carried a mirror with a silver frame and seemed…emotionless to Inuyasha. Like she wasn't even there…"My name is Kanna. Why are you here?"

"K-Kanna?" 'W_hy can't I smell her?!_'

"Yes. May I help you?"

"No, we're here to help you actually," Inuyasha said quietly, just in case anyone was listening in, by this time the other two had noticed the girl and come running over.

"That's right Kanna," Miroku stated like he was talking to a baby, "We've come to save you."

"I do not need saving."

"Yes you do! My brother called and said your life was in danger!"

"How would you know?" the girl's eyes suddenly flared, "I don't know why Naraku sent you, but I wouldn't be worried about my life if I were you. Worry about your own, he doesn't like when idiots screw up his plans," she sneered, obviously thinking the three were a ploy made by Naraku to get her to show her true feelings, to get her to try to escape.

"We're not with Naraku! Your sister came to my house, she told my brother she was worried about you, said your life would be in danger for her escape, which is why we're here, to get you out of here!"

"Oh really? What's my sister's name?" she asked, obviously not convinced,

"Kagura. Her name is Kagura, she goes to school with us and my brother, Sesshomaru has a crush on her, now will you please come with us? We need to get you out of here!"

"Ku ku ku, Kanna is not going anywhere, is she?" the man with dark, greasy hair that had just walked into their conversation asked the young girl. "Kanna would not leave her master," he added when the young girl shook her head violently.

"Kanna will be coming with us you bastard," Inuyasha growled, "I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"And neither are we," Miroku and Sango said in unison. This small act of courage, the small act of kindness was foreign to Kanna; she did not know what to do. The small girl wanted to go with the three strangers; she wanted to see her sister. Kagura had informed her she would go get help from an inu-youkai named Sesshomaru that morning and she had not seen her since. They had known the name of the inu-youkai, they had known her sister, and none seemed to be lying, maybe she could escape the mad-man's clutches, maybe she could be free. Kagura had always wanted to be free, but Naraku's hold on her heart kept her from ever attempting escape before…

'_Oh no, what will happen if we leave? Will Naraku kill her? But what will happen if we don't? Will he kill us both?_' Naraku had no hold on Kanna's heart, she was simply there because she refused to leave her older sister, she could escape any time she wanted, but it was made clear Kagura would die if she did. She and Kagura were very close and told each other everything, they each wanted what was best for the other no matter what it did to them, which was the main reason they were both still alive, they stand up for each other. Kagura had left to save Kanna, and now Kanna must do as her sister wished and leave. She knew that was the only way for her sister to not die in vain…but could she save her sister? More importantly, would these people help her? At that moment Kanna thought of a brilliant idea, as she strode forward towards her master she used her mirror, a demonic mirror that can steal your soul and control your mind, to send a signal to Inuyasha, the man who seemed to be the leader of the small group. _"Inuyasha,"_ the young girl's voice spoke in his head, causing a bit of confusion in the hanyou but he did not show any signs of her contact, he knew she wanted this to be secret, or she would have said it out loud, _"I will come with you on one condition…"_ The hanyou wondered if he could speak back…so he tried…

"_And what is that?"_ his mind asked the girl with the mirror.

"_I want you to get my sister's heart back from Naraku."_

"_Where does he keep it?"_ Inuyasha asked, a newfound determination sparking deep inside of him.

"_In a pocket on the inside of his jacket, it's on the left side, be careful, please, I don't want my sister to die!"_

"_We will help you, just run to the car as soon as I say go."_ The hanyou turned to his two friends behind him and gave a slight nod, signaling they were going to fight the bastard, each of them got into their battle positions, Sango pulled the giant hiraikotsu off her back and held in at a slight diagonal in front of her, Miroku pulled sacred sutras from inside his robe and began chanting. "GO!" the inu-hanyou yelled, causing his two friends to throw their weapons at the creepy man as the young youkai ran to Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha made sure neither of his friends attacks hit the heart in Naraku's pocket by blocking the attack of the sacred sutras, this burned his skin but he couldn't let the girl's sister die.

"What was that for Inuyasha?!" Miroku yelled as his friend screamed in pain from the effect of the purifying spell.

"Don't hit his left pocket," Inuyasha ground out, just loud enough for his friends to hear since Naraku was sent flying backwards from Sango's hiraikotsu. Inuyasha slowly stood from his kneeling position on the ground, as did Naraku.

"Ku ku ku, Inuyasha, did you just try to save me? I didn't know you were so fond of me," the tall man taunted.

"Don't flatter yourself, bastard."

"Then what, may I ask, were you doing?"

"I didn't think it was fair that my friends knocked you out without me getting a turn," Inuyasha smirked, gracefully covering up his real intentions.

"Oh, so you weren't out to save this?" Naraku asked, pulling a beating heart from his left inside jacket pocket.

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled, "Hand it over!"

"I don't think I can do that Inuyasha, you see, this makes a very good stress ball, you see?" Naraku squeezed the heart slightly and Inuyasha lunged forward, an attack the man easily avoided. "Just a little squeeze gives me such pleasure," he smirked.

"Give it here!" Inuyasha roared and lunged towards him again, this time Naraku was not so lucky and his left shoulder was given deep gashes from the hanyou's claws.

"Ku ku ku Inuyasha, that's no way to ask for something," the man smiled as he squeezed the heart again, this time slightly harder. Inuyasha got ready to lunge again when all of a sudden Naraku went stiff, he was paralyzed by one of Miroku's sutras. Inuyasha slowly walked towards the man and snatched the heart from his dry, callused hands. He then wrapped in gently in the scarf Sango had been wearing and placed in softly in Kanna's lap before getting in his car and driving home.


	4. Let's Go Out

Okay…new chapter…are you as excited as I am? I wonder what will happen…:P

_SNEEZE!_ Haha, wow, I think I caught a cold up in Flagstaff. What is it about that place? Every time we drive up there I get car sick, I never do any other time, when we get there my face starts breaking out and my skin gets dry, which also never happens, and now I have a cold? How gay.

**Mammaws Angel Baby:** Yeah, I liked Kagura a lot at the end of the series. Stupid Naraku. But yeah, Koga's in BIG trouble for what he's been doing. If only guys weren't so dense…

* * *

**LAST TIME!**

"_Ku ku ku Inuyasha, that's no way to ask for something," the man smiled as he squeezed the heart again, this time slightly harder. Inuyasha got ready to lunge again when all of a sudden Naraku went stiff, he was paralyzed by one of Miroku's sutras. Inuyasha slowly walked towards the man and snatched the heart from his dry, callused hands. He then wrapped in gently in the scarf Sango had been wearing and placed in softly in Kanna's lap before getting in his car and driving home._

**NOW!**

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called through the large house, he had done as he was told and now the two brothers needed to figure out what to do with the run-away sisters. "Sesshomaru?!" the younger brother yelled through the large house. He heard the shuffling of feet upstairs and figured he should stop yelling, otherwise Sesshomaru would be pissed. Inuyasha had found a way around the inu-youkai's temper, he'd push him to the very end of his rope, then back off, just before he'd explode. It was quite amusing actually.

"Inuyasha, Miroku," Sesshomaru greeted as he lazily made his way down the long winding steps that led to his room, he seemed to have just woken up, "Sango, and I'm assuming you must be Kanna," Sesshomaru flashed one of his rarely seen smiles at the young girl, who nodded sheepishly. "I am Sesshomaru, this idiot's older brother," he gestured towards the hanyou who let out a 'Feh' as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Wh-where's my sister?" the young girl questioned, tears beginning to well up in her dark, black orbs. All four teenagers felt a small twinge of pain at the sight of the young girl's tears, she had been through so much.

"She is up in my room, sleeping, would you like to go see her?" Sesshomaru chided gently.

"Can I?" the small girl's face was now brightened with a small smile, the tear stains on her cheeks seemed to light up with her face and begin to sparkle with her eyes, she looked so happy, like no one had ever paid her the kindness of allowing her to see her older sister, her mentor, the only family she had left, the thought almost brought tears to Sango's eyes. She had a little brother, it was torture not to be able to see the little guy, even if he got on her nerves sometimes, she loved him, no matter what. As Sesshomaru nodded Sango took the young girl's hand and led her up the stairs while the boys wondered what was going on with her, the tears began to flow silently down her cheeks and when they reached the top of the stairs she smiled softly at the pale girl, a tear drop raced down to the tip of her nose and hung there for a moment before heading towards the ground, both girls watched in slow motion as the tear exploded as soon as it touched the ground. "Why are you crying Sango?" the young girl finally asked after a moment's pause and another exploding tear. Sango smiled down at the girl again, took her hand, and began walking again, they walked in silence until they reached Sesshomaru's large mahogany double doors. The frame was made of pure gold, as was the handle, intricate designs were laced throughout the wood, some with tiny gold accents worked in, it was a beautiful sight.

"You just remind me a lot of my little brother, and I miss him."

"What happened to him Sango?" the innocence in the girl's voice seemed so genuine, but Sango knew she was not as innocent as she seemed, not as she should be, but also knew it was how the young girl _wanted_ to be, she wanted the memories of the horrible things she had done to rot away in the back of her mind, never to resurface again, she wanted the images of what Naraku had done to her, and more importantly her sister, to just go away, she didn't want the guilt, she didn't want the pain, she just wanted to be happy. And Sango was going to do everything in her might to make it that way; this she promised herself. "Sango?" Kanna's small voice reached her ears and broke her from her thoughts, shaking her head Sango finally answered.

"He…he was stolen a long time ago. No one ever found him…" Sango choked out, trying to hold back the new wave of warm salty water that threatened to push its way from her coffee colored eyes.

"What was his name?"

"His name is Kohaku…" she smiled slightly, but anyone within a ten mile radius could tell it was fake.

'_Kohaku…_' Kanna's eyes flashed with recognition, but Sango didn't seem to notice as she opened the large doors leading to Sesshomaru's room, she knew this Kohaku…But what would Sango think of her if she told her she knew where he was?

"Come on Kanna, don't be shy, Sesshomaru's bed is this way," Sango guided the small, distracted girl to her sister. When they approached the king size bed Kanna instantly recognized the long, wavy black hair that flowed over the side of the bed like a waterfall. That was Kagura, she loved when Kagura left her hair down, it was so pretty, Kanna also knew she preferred it that way, it was because of Naraku that it was always kept in a tight bun tied up with teal ribbon, however, Kagura was slowed to add two white feathers she always kept with her on the teal bead that was attached to the ribbon. At least it gave her some type of freedom when concerning her hairstyle. Kanna loved the way her sister's ebony hair contrasted perfectly with her fiery red eyes, her long, straight bangs reached to just barely above her eyes, and the rest went down to her mid-back, she liked to tuck it behind her perfectly sculpted, pointy ears. Kanna knew her sister was very beautiful, and figured that was why Naraku did what he did, he obviously didn't keep her around for her loyalty. Kanna grimaced at the thought of Naraku, she hated him, she hated everything he did, everything he stood for, but mostly for what he did. The young youkai watched her sister in silence as she slept peacefully, the thought of sleeping on a big, comfortable bed made a small yawn escape her tired body. As she looked up after wiping her restless eyes she saw Sango flash her a small, sympathetic smile. "You can get up there with her if you'd like, Sesshomaru won't mind, or I can bring you to Inuyasha's room so you can have a bed of your own, I just assumed you'd rather sleep with your sister since you haven't seen her in a while, and…" Sango rambled on and on until she looked at the bed and saw a small, white form snuggled up against the larger ebony haired one. Sango let out a small sigh of satisfaction, tucked the girl in, gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled as she whispered a soft good-night to the sisters before silently walking out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she was sure the boys would be.

"Kouga?" Kagome called through his house. It was a big house, but not quite as large as the Takahashi's. Kagome had woken up on his bed a few minutes before and waited until her vision stopped swimming before attempting to sit up. It was almost 6 and she needed to get home, she'd walk, but Kouga wouldn't allow that, he always had to give her a ride home, just to make sure that was where she was really going, then after dinner he'd pick her back up and keep her until just before her curfew, 11. That was how it had been for a while now, she never had time for her friends, maybe he'd let her go out with them, just this once, I mean it was Friday after all, her curfew was extended until 1, and Kouga could come with if he wanted to, it's not like her friends would mind, right? And that way Kouga wouldn't think she was doing anything wrong, and most importantly, she'd get to hang out with them, one last time… "Kouga? Can we talk?" Kagome called as she walked out of his room towards the kitchen where she was sure the boy would be.

"Sure Kagome, what is it?" Kouga asked after swallowing the steak he had been chewing on. Kagome liked when he was in a good mood like this, he was more likely to let her go, and even better, he had steak, his favorite, tonight was the perfect night for asking. Kagome smiled softly as she sat on the bar stool next to him.

"I was wondering…" '_Come on Kagome, you can do this, you want to see your friends don't you? And there's no better time to ask then when he's eating steak._'

"Come on, spit it out, I haven't got all day you know."

"Well…Iwaswonderingifwecouldgooutwithmyfriendstonightyoucancomeandeverything (AN: I was wondering if we could go out with my friends tonight you can come and everything)…please Kouga? I miss them…" she added sadly. Kouga pondered this for a moment, she missed them? What do they have that he doesn't? This thought made Kouga angry, but then he realized her needed to build her trust again if her wanted to keep her around, and he had kept her from them for quite some time…it wasn't like she was going off alone either.

"Fine. You can go, but I'm coming with you." He stated firmly.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Kagome squealed and kissed him forcefully on the cheek before running to the phone to call her friends, she needed to make plans. She quickly dialed Inuyasha's number, how she had been dying to hear his voice, how she had been dying to see him, how she had missed Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru, and now she would get to see them. This certainly was going to be a magical night. Kagome could hardly wait for the hanyou to pick up the phone, she was so excited.

_RING! RING! RING!_ "Who is it this time?" Inuyasha growled, everyone was here, well everyone except Kagome, but she knew it wouldn't be her calling. Inuyasha pulled his phone from his back pocket and checked the caller I.D., "Kouga," he growled before flipping open the phone, what did this bastard want? "What do you want you piece of wolf shit?"

"Oh, sorry to bother you…I guess I'll go, sorry…" Kagome said quietly, she sounded as if she were about to cry.

"Kagome! I didn't know it was you! I thought it was that mangy wolf boyfriend of yours!" Inuyasha said excitedly, well, except for the last part. As soon as he said her name everyone in the kitchen froze and stared wide-eyed at the hanyou, Kagome was calling him, what for? She hadn't talked to them since she started going out with Kouga, well, she talked to Sango, but not nearly as much as she used to.

"He's not a mangy wolf," Kagome defended, suddenly her temper began to flare, "You don't know what you're talking about, you have no idea how he treats me…"

"Alright, calm down," Inuyasha growled, how dare she defend him, how dare she say he doesn't know what he's talking about, "What did you call for?"

"Well I _was_ thinking that we should all hang out tonight, but if you're going to be like that…" Kagome said angrily.

"Wait, no, I won't, what did you want to do?" Inuyasha said quickly, he wanted to see her so bad, he didn't care if he sounded weak.

"Well, I was thinking we could all go out to dinner, maybe catch a movie, and bowling? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sure, when and where?"

"Well, let's meet at Ramen-ya at 6:30, okay?"

"Alright, sounds good."

"See you soon," Kagome smiled.

"Same, bye," Inuyasha smiled as well.

"Bye."

"What did Kagome want?" Sango asked immediately after he hung up his phone.

"She wants to go out with us tonight, we're meeting at Ramen-ya in 30. Get ready," it took a few seconds for everyone to let things sink in, then Sango made a mad dash for the spare room, where she kept extra clothes, just in case she and Kagome spent the night, they used to do that a lot, their parents didn't mind, they trusted the boys, maybe that wasn't to smart with Miroku, but they knew he wouldn't do anything without permission, and knew the girls were smarter than that. So they didn't have a problem. Ramen-ya was a semi-formal restaurant so Sango decided on a simple summer dress. It was light blue with spaghetti straps. The top was made of two big triangles that overlapped before they showed too much cleavage, the bodice was tight and then went straight down from her hips, she paired it with some silver strapy heels, a silver chain with a silver 'S' charm that had diamonds in a single line following its every curve, silver and diamond stud earrings, a silver and diamond bracelet, and her silver clutch purse. Sango then headed toward the bathroom where she arranged her hair in a messy bun atop her head, added a diamond accent clip on the top right side just above her bun. She applied baby-blue eye shadow that matched her dress and accented it with silver shimmer on the corners of her eyes, gave her eyelashes another coat of mascara and applied a shiny, but not sticky, mint-flavored lip gloss to top it off. Sango had to admit, she looked pretty darn good for getting ready in 10 minutes. Actually, she looked fantastic no matter how long it took her. Sango was just about to get the boys ready to leave when she realized something, Kagura and Kanna were still asleep upstairs. Sango raced down the hall to Sesshomaru's room, called the two girls names and walked towards the bed. The afore mentioned girls slowly opened their eyes to see the beautiful girl before them, and their eyes widened in shock.

"Why are you all dressed up Sango?" Kanna asked sleepily.

"We're all going out," Sango smiled, "You two need to get dressed, we'll be leaving soon."

"We don't have any other clothes, and why are we going out anyways? We can stay here while you guys leave, it's fine," Kagura stated, she was obviously not a person you should wake up unless you wanted your head ripped off.

"Well," Sango started, she obviously didn't like the idea of leaving the two, "Our friend who hasn't talked to us since she started going out with Kouga wants to hang out tonight and we haven't seen her in forever, well, at least the guys haven't, Kagome talks to me occasionally, but not as much as we used to…" Sango rambled on and on about her friend until finally Kagura cut her off.

"And what about clothes, we're obviously going somewhere semi-formal, and this is all we have."

"Don't worry, Kagome and I have a room full of clothes here, we even have some from when we were kids, we're such pack-rats," Sango giggled as she led the two to the spare room.

"Wow," the two said in unison as they entered the large room that was packed with random clothes. Although, they seemed to be sorted, so that was good. There was even labels above each of the racks, piles and dressers. Sango led Kagura to the rack of dresses on her right.

"You should fit in these, you look like you're our size," the girl smiled and then led Kanna to the back of the room where all the girls' clothes from when they were little resided, she found the dress rack and pulled it out in front of the small girl. "Which one do you like?" she asked kindly. The small girl seemed to be thinking quite hard, so Sango pulled out some of her favorite dresses that were just about the girl's size and laid them out in front of her. "Here, these were some of our favorites." There was a pure white spaghetti strap dress with a straight cut top and flared out from under the 'bust-line', a black, 2 in sleeved one with a rounded neck hole and a thick hot pink bow that tied in the back just under the 'bust-line' where it flared out, and there was also light pink one, just like the first, but had a pale yellow bow like the second, the bottom had little ducks the same color as the bow 'swimming' around it.

Kanna instantly grabbed the black one, she hated the white one, it reminded her too much of her usual outfit, and the pink one was too…young. Plus the black one was completely opposite of what she usually wore, she loved it. "Are you sure?" Sango asked, she was sure she'd go for the white. The girl nodded. "Alright then, here are the shoes that go with it, they should fit as well," She smiles as she handed the little girl some hot pink, kitten heels (AN: those are really low heels for those of you who don't know). They were simple, two thin pink straps crossed each other, one ending on the inside of the shoe, the other right next to her big toe, there were two other pairs of criss-crossing straps further up her foot and that was it. The next thing she did was remove the flowers from her hair, she then let Sango twist her hair into a tight bun and apply hot pink chopsticks.

As Sango was admiring her work Kagura walked in from the bathroom, and Sango's jaw dropped. Sure, Kanna looked very cute, but Kagura looked drop dead gorgeous. The wind youkai had chosen to wear a red, strapless dress it had a straight cut top, but had a medium-low cut back, it was form fitting and went down to just above her knees, the left side had a long slit in it that reached up to her hip for easy movement, she paired it with some strapy black heels, a ruby 'chandelier' necklace with a black chain, ruby stud earrings with a black base, and a ruby bracelet, also with a black chain base. Her hair was left in it's natural form and cascaded down in silky, onyx waves. Kagura applied black eyeliner, thin on the inside but got thicker on it's way out, she added a small amount of mascara and ruby red lipstick to match the color of her dress and accessories. She had a small, black purse with a long black chain on her right shoulder, she looked amazing. Kanna stared at her older sister for a moment before running full speed at her and giving her a huge hug.

"You look pretty," she smiled up at her sister, who smiled back and mouthed a small 'thank you'.

"Kannas right. You look gorgeous. Wow," Sango let out a low whistle, before clapping her hands together, a cheery expression replacing the shocked one instantly, "Let's get down stairs and show those guys how beautiful we are." The two sisters laughed at her sudden change in moods and followed her out the door and to the kitchen, "Are you guys ready yet?" Sango called into the kitchen.

"We've been ready for forever, what took you so long Sango?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Well, I had to help Kagura and Kanna too you know, it's not like they knew where Kagome and my clothes were," she stated, sticking her tongue out at the hanyou, even though he couldn't see it, he knew she did, he could hear it. As the girls rounded the corner into the kitchen all jaws dropped. Miroku was staring starry-eyed at Sango after examining Kagura and Kanna, Sango, in his opinion, looked the best by far, but that doesn't mean Kagura and Kanna didn't look amazing. Sesshomaru's eyes swept across the line of girls before his eyes fell upon Kagura, wow, she looked…wow. She looked the best by far, in his opinion, but the other two looked nice. Inuyasha eyed the two older girls with shock etched in his every feature, who knew they could look so good? His eyes finally landed on little Kanna and he gave a small smile, she looked adorable. He finally looked up to see his best friend and brother's expressions.

"Alright, stop drooling over the girls, lets go, we're going to be late," Inuyasha mocked, earning a sharp glare from his brother, who glided towards Kagura, took her arm in his, and walked towards the door. Miroku, however, didn't seem to notice what Inuyasha had said and continued to stare all googly-eyed at Sango, who let out a light chuckle before waltzing up to him and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go," she whispered in his ear.

"Sango," Miroku sputtered out, "You look…"

"Thank you, now can we go?" she giggled, "I want to see Kagome sometime this century," and with that, she and Miroku walked out, hand-in-hand.

"Looks like you're my date kid," Inuyasha laughed, "I think I have the best looking girl anyways," Kanna just smiled up at his small joke. Inuyasha bent down, took her small hand, and rested it in the crook of his arm before walking out the door to join the rest of the group. It was a little hard to walk with his legs bent so much, but hey, he didn't want to leave little Kanna out, plus, she was such a cute kid it was totally worth it when her face lit up with a smile. (AN: okay, just so everyone knows, Inuyasha is not a pedophile, I know it kind of seems like it here, but he's not.)

"Let's go Inuyasha!" Sango yelled from the back seat of Sesshomaru's car, "It's almost 6:30! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha growled as he lifted Kanna and sprinted towards the car, "That fast enough for you?" he smirked as he sat the girl in the seat next to Sango, that's when it hit him, Sesshomaru's car had five seats, there were six of them, darn he'd have to drive. Not that he really minded the driving, he just wanted to be with his friends.

"Hey Inuyasha," a very serious sounding Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your car?" he asked, gesturing towards the completely destroyed red mustang on the front lawn. Inuyasha stood dumbstruck for a few seconds, no, not his car, not his baby. He loved that car.

"What. The. FUCK!" he managed to growl out, "What the hell happened to it?! I swear I will find who did this and rip their fucking head off. What the fuck?!" the hanyou continued his rant until Miroku finally chimed in.

"Inuyasha, we can find out what happened later, let's just go, Kagome's probably waiting."

"Feh, fine. Sesshomaru I'm taking your bike," he added. Sesshomaru owned a Harley Davidson Sportster 1200N (a.k.a. the Nightster, check it out, it's pretty sweet.)

"It's in the shop," Sesshomaru called as his brother walked towards the garage. Inuyasha let out a long growl, why does everything have to be broken down when he needs them. Looks like her was running.

"Fine, I'll meet you guys there," he called over his shoulder as he jumped up on top of the house and ran, jumping from roof top to roof top.

"Such a show off," Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha had a motorcycle at one point as well, he drove it everywhere, but he let his friend, Taro, borrow it once, and lets just say neither of them came back from that trip. He never bought another bike.

"LET'S GO!" Sango yelled, now completely irritated at the time everyone was wasting, she could be with Kagome right now. Just the seven of them all hanging out and having a good time. It had been a while since she had hung out with all her best friends together. She was definitely looking forward to this, and the new add-ons Kagura and Kanna were sure to be a blast.

That's right my totally lovely readers, two updates so very close together. I worked really hard to get this one done for you. I'm staying up like all night working on the next one cause I don't know what my schedule is going to be like for a while. So I'm going to get as many chapters in as I can in the time I know I have. So here's hoping for another update by morning. :)


	5. A Perfect Night Ruined

Yay! Kagome gets to be with her friends. How great is that?

WOO! THE NEW INUYASHA CHAPTER IS OUT! Okay, I'm done. OH NO I'M NOT! Only one chapter left! AH! Well, they better get the anime back up soon then…

**Lilangelchr30305: **of course Inu is going to kick Kouga's butt. Just not right now, or the story would be over VERY quickly from there…

**Mammaws Angel Baby:** Hehe, sorry, he can't find out just yet. I don't think Kagome's been tortured enough. :P Jk. But seriously, not yet. Maybe soon.

* * *

**LAST TIME!**

"_LET'S GO!" Sango yelled, now completely irritated at the time everyone was wasting, she could be with Kagome right now. Just the seven of them all hanging out and having a good time. It had been a while since she had hung out with all her best friends together. She was definitely looking forward to this, and the new add-ons Kagura and Kanna were sure to be a blast._

**NOW!**

"I'm sure they'll be here any moment Kouga. Please calm down, they're probably just running late. It was kind of short notice you know."

"I don't care, we've been here for fifteen minutes and no one had showed up yet. Plus all the guys around here are looking at you, you little slut. Let's just go," Kouga snapped at his girlfriend. He didn't like when other guys stared at her so much, sure he made her wear skimpy clothes at school, but everyone there knew she was his and if they even looked at her they'd die. Kagome wasn't even wearing anything too revealing…she had on a forest green halter top with a sheer, black, off the shoulder long sleeve shirt on underneath, a black tiered mini, but not too mini, skirt, forest green strapy heels, dark emerald stud earrings with a black base, a black ribbon choker, and a black chained dark emerald bracelet. Kagome had left her hair down and wavy, she liked it that way, her hair reached down to her upper back, so it was a medium-long length. The young girl had applied her eyeliner as Kagura had, and dusted some dark green shimmer on her lids, that was it. Kagome was gorgeous no matter what she did, and tonight she looked stunning.

"Kouga please," Kagome's desperate voice rang through his ears and caused him to stop his forceful pulling on her arm, trying to get her to leave, "Just wait a little longer, just a little longer, I'm sure they'll come."

"If they wanted to see you're ugly face they would be here by now," Kouga growled into her ear so no one would hear, he wanted so badly to just sit there and wait with her, but it wasn't time for him to be giving into her wishes so much, he was still in charge of this relationship, and he had to show her that. As tears welled up in the girl's eyes he knew he had done his work, "Let's go," he said gruffly, pulling her from the booth they were sitting at, and walking towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going sweetheart?" a big man called from the bar as they walked past, he was obviously drunk, "You can do a lot better than that scrawny boy you've got over there, why don't you come here and try yourself a _real_ man," he slurred out.

"No thanks," Kagome said softly, walking faster, ahead of Kouga, praying to Kami he wouldn't get mad at her.

"Come on sweet thing, get your sexy ass over here," the drunk called again.

"She said no thanks," Kouga turned to the man, glaring venomously.

"I think we'll let her decide who she wants to go home with," the man slurred again, oblivious to Kouga's comment.

"Didn't you hear me? She fucking said no you drunk bastard!"

"I don't think that's what she meant," the man said, standing on wobbly legs and swaying over to the youkai, Kagome watched on a few feet away, she knew Kouga wouldn't be happy if she interrupted.

"I do," Kouga sneered.

"Well, let's just ask her," he said, and began towards the frightened girl, tripping over his own feet on the way.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," Kouga growled.

"Oh, you mean like this?" the drunk asked as he reached out for Kagome, who ran towards the door, however, as soon as she reached it she could feel someone's hands slide up and down her petite frame, she froze, one hand on the knob. She could smell the alcohol dripping off the man's scent, he turned around and forcefully kissed her while she screamed, her mind wondered why Kouga had not come to save her.

'_Damn youkai and their super speed,_' Kagome thought, that was the only way a drunk man could have reached her so quickly, and for some odd reason, she could just sense he was, like she was reading his aura or something; she also knew that the man was very aroused by her, she laughed slightly in her mind as her body remained frozen, as if she couldn't tell by his actions already. The grimy man began dragging her towards an unknown room, she started struggling and screaming again. She screamed for Kouga, who she then found out was being held back by about 10 men, most of which seemed to be youkai, he was struggling to break free, and he did a couple times. Too bad there were so many of them and they kept catching him again. He kept yelling for them to let him go, he had to get to Kagome, he had to save her. Kagome was thrown into the small, dark room and landed hard on the ground, the small, frightened girl, scurried backwards using her legs to push herself. She finally stopped when she felt a hard object hit her back, she assumed it was a wall.

"Don't worry princess, this will be fun," the youkai attempted to be seductive, it didn't work. He flipped on the lights and waltzed over to the girl, who scrambled to get away, but her caught onto her arm and threw her onto the bed in the middle of the room.

'_What kind of place is this?_' Kagome thought enraged, and scared, she didn't want this to happen, not again. The youkai man grabbed onto the top of her right, black sleeve and ripped in down, he was taunting her. She screamed which only resulted in a smack to her, now very pale, face. He used a long claw to cut down the front of her two shirts, he went too deep and ended up cutting her skin as well, it sung, but Kagome fought back her screams, fought back her tears, she had to find a way out, Kouga was trying to save her, but who knew how long that would take, where were her friends?

"Looks like your little boyfriend has his share of fun with you as well," the youkai snickered, "You put up quite a fight for being subdued so often however."

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Let. You. Do this," Kagome's words came out in broken segments as she struggled against the filthy man. This only angered him more and he slashed the girls across her body, ripping away clothes and skin, this time Kagome could not hold back the loud scream that resounded through her body, it felt, powerful.

* * *

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, breaking free of the men's grasp again, this time making it to the door, before getting captured. As Kouga started yelling her name repeatedly Inuyasha walked in and ran to where he heard Kouga's strangled voice, Kagome was in trouble.

"Fuck, Kouga what the hell happened to Kagome?" he yelled, seeing the group of 8 youkai and 2 men holding the howling wolf.

"I…I don't know, a man took her in there, and these damn _bastards_ won't _let me the fuck go!_" as soon as the words left the youkai's mouth, all 20 hands released him, thanks to a little help from Inuyasha. Kouga looked down at the men, all screaming from the pain the claw marks had made in their backs, Inuyasha just smirked and burst through the door to the room Kagome had been taken into. What he saw was not pretty. A sobbing Kagome sat in the corner of the room, trying her best to hold her shredded clothed in front of her naked body, and the man who attacked her seemed to have been thrown across the room and knocked out, Inuyasha decided he could ask her about that later, he needed to get her out of here.

"Kagome," he began gently, walking towards her shaking form, she scooted away.

"Kagome come on," Kouga said quietly, "we're not going to hurt you, come on." Kagome moved away even farther.

"We need to get Sango," Inuyasha decided suddenly, then looked back towards the man across the room, "take care of him on your way out, we'll be taking your car to my house, I don't have mine, and Sesshomaru's is full, go get it started while I get Sango," with that, Inuyasha took out his phone and dialed Sango's cell number while Kouga dragged the limp body of the youkai man out of the room to 'take care of him'. Both youkai teens knew the man hadn't actually raped Kagome, or they would be able to smell it, and for that they were glad. '_Damn wolf, how could he let this happen to her? He should have protected her!_' Inuyasha waited for what seemed like forever before Sango answered her 'damn phone'.

"Hello? Inuyasha?"

"Where the fuck are you guys?!"

"Oh calm down, we're almost there, remember Sesshomaru actually drives around that thing called a _speed limit!?_"

"Well you guys better damn get here _now!_"

"Why?" Sango asked, getting slightly annoyed. They were stuck at a red light that seemed to last _forever_ and Inuyasha was yelling at them to hurry, what a jerk.

"Just get here now, Kagome needs you," Inuyasha said and then hung up.

"Floor it Sesshomaru," Sango said calmly, and when she received a confused stare she replied with a glare and, "Floor it or die," Sesshomaru knew it was no empty threat and sped through the red light, his car was equipped with the same spells as Inuyasha's, he just chose not to be so…reckless. As Sesshomaru sped around the final corner to the restaurant he gave Sango one last confused glace and she figured he deserved a reason for her sudden…outburst, "Kagome's in trouble," she said before hopping out of the car over Miroku and flying through the restaurant doors. "Inuyasha?" she called searching the area that seemed to have been cleared of people.

"In here Sango!" Inuyasha called back from the room, relieved. Kagome was still sobbing in the corner and wouldn't let either boy come near her, he didn't know what to do. Kouga was still outside with the youkai man, he should be done soon, and then they were going to Inuyasha's. Sango walked ran into the room and searched for Kagome, when she saw how broken her best friend looked, her heart broke.

"Kagome," she said softly, walking slowly towards her friend, "What happened to her Inuyasha?"

"Some bastard tried to rape her," when a look a pure shock and hatred flashed through her eyes Inuyasha figured he should explain more, or he would probably die with the man, not that he minded the man dying, he had thought about killing him a lot in the past couple of minutes, "He didn't actually do it, he was completely drunk, a youkai, and somehow Kagome knocked him out," Sango's expression softened a bit, at least she wasn't raped, that would have been horrible, but that didn't mean she still wasn't just as scared and broken as she would have been.

"Kagome," Sango said again as she began inching her way towards the girl again, "Do you want to get out of here?" she nodded, "Do you want Inuyasha to carry you?" she shook her head violently, "You know he won't hurt you right?" nothing, "Inuyasha would never hurt you, you know that," nothing, "Alright," Sango sighed, "Inuyasha, give me your jacket."

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Do you want her walking out of here like this?" Sango glared at his stupidity, and nodded her thank you as he handed it over quickly, Sango wrapped the jacket around her friend, pulled her to her wobbly legs, put one of her arms around her shoulders and guided the girl out of the room, "Where am I taking her?" Sango called from the door frame.

"Kouga's car, we're going to my house, I'll tell Sesshomaru and the others, you just get Kagome out of here."

"Alright," Sango nodded as she began walking again, good thing Sango was strong because Kagome was resting all her weight on her, not that Kagome was heavy, but most girls wouldn't be able to do this. "Kagome?" Sango began quietly when they were out of Inuyasha's earshot. Kagome looked up slightly, indicating she was listening, "You know Inuyasha would never hurt you right? You hurt him back there when you didn't say anything. He will never admit it, but he loves you Kagome, he would do anything to keep you happy. Hell, he even called me to come take care of you because he didn't want to scare you," Sango smiled sadly down at her best friend, she seemed to be pondering something, but she said nothing. Sango let it go, she would talk to her when they got to the Takahashi's. Kouga had been waiting in his car for a couple minutes when the two girls finally arrived.

"Is she okay?" he spat out quickly.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Sango lied, she wasn't sure, she would certainly wouldn't be after something like that, but something deep within her told her Kagome wasn't as unused to this kind of treatment as she was, and that scared her.

Yeah, I know, it was very short, but there was no way I could have gone on with that chapter and ended it any time soon, the next chapter should be much longer. There's a lot of stuff going on, so just wait, I'll get it up a.s.a.p., maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day, I think I'm free for a while, so you guys are in luck. Hehe.


	6. Tell Me You Love Me

Well my beta still hasn't finished reading my work yet, so I'm just going to post. I'm just too darn impatient. Lol. So here you go… Sorry if it's confusing, I got halfway through and then realized I totally messed like half of it up and had to go back and fix it. And I'm just too darn lazy to check it. Haha.

* * *

**LAST TIME!**

"_She'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Sango lied, she wasn't sure, she would certainly wouldn't be after something like that, but something deep within her told her Kagome wasn't as unused to this kind of treatment as she was, and that scared her._

**NOW!**

The drive to the Takahashi's was quiet, other than the occasional directions Inuyasha would give to Kouga and the soft mumbling of Sango. Inuyasha was sitting in the passenger's seat, constantly checking back on the two girls. Kagome lay across the back, her head resting lightly in Sango's lap as the latter stroked her hair lovingly whispering a lullaby their parents used to sing to them when they were younger. Kouga was waiting impatiently for the light to turn green, thumbs tapping on the steering wheel in a desperate effort to calm himself. Sure, he had made sure the bastard would never have sex again and then wiped his memory of ever meeting the girl or himself, he couldn't risk the lawsuit, good thing he had that special potion Kaede, an old woman who married Kagome's grandpa a few years back, had made. Kaede was no witch; she was a simple miko that prided herself more in the herbal remedies and potions she could make with her powers than anything else. The potion was given to Kouga as an insurance policy, she knew full well the way youkai males acted when their women were hurt or mistreated, and wanted to make sure the teen didn't get himself into too much trouble, she told him that if he ever lost his temper so much that it scarred a person for life, he should use the potion the rid them of the memory, that way the victim would be able to get over it much easier. Now, Kaede never expected for him to have to use it, Kagome was a good girl that always avoided trouble, but Kagome's grandfather didn't trust the youkai, mainly because he was a youkai, and had her make it just in case, but made sure it wouldn't work on Kagome. Kaede knew Kagome could handle herself though, she could feel something was very special about this young girl, she just couldn't figure it out yet, but she had a good idea.

Kouga finally pulled into the driveway just as Sango finished her song and Kagome finally drifted to sleep. The shaken girl had actually been quite tired but she loved to hear Sango sing, she had such a beautiful voice, and that song was their favorite when they were young, it always put them right to sleep, it was called Beautiful Dreamer (AN: if you want to hear the tune it's written by Stephan Foster, just look it up. But here are the lyrics…)

_Beautiful dreamer,  
Wake unto me  
Starlight and dewdrops  
Are awaiting thee_

Sounds of the rude world  
Heard in the day  
Led by the moonlight  
Have all passed away

Beautiful dreamer,  
Queen of my song  
List' while I woo thee  
With soft melody

Gone are the cares of  
Life's busy throng  
Beautiful dreamer  
Awake unto me  
Beautiful dreamer,  
Awake unto me

Sango laughed sadly at the end of her song, Kagome had fallen asleep, she knew she would, and the girl was positive she had fought to keep awake just to hear the whole song. Sango hardly ever sung, it made her sad, her parents had always sung to her when she was little and they were no longer there, Sango lived with her grandparents now. Nobody knew exactly what happened to Sango's family, they just kind of, disappeared when they went on a business trip. Both of Sango's parents had worked at Onigumo Record Company, they were singers. Sango and her brother had never been extremely close, until the day they found out about their parents' disappearances, after that the siblings were nearly inseparable, and now Kohaku was gone too. Kagome couldn't imagine what kind of pain her friend had gone through, sure she had lost her parents and little brother too, but Kagome was so young it really didn't register in her mind until years later, Kaede was a very sweet old woman however, and Kagome was glad that she and her grandfather adopted her, they were sweet, but clueless.

Sango, on the other hand, felt it was Kagome who had it worse, sure Kagome had been too young to really realize what had happened, but she never got to know her real parents, she never got to see her little brother, and now she was living with her grandfather and a woman she hardly even knew to begin with. It was a sad story really how any family she did have either died or fought over who would get the pleasure of _not_ keeping her. However, Sango was glad her friend had gotten adopted by such a kind old couple, they even moved in next door to Sango so the friends could stay together like they had been all their lives. Eventually the her grandfather came through with enough money to be able to adopt the girl, he had been one of the few relatives she had that wanted her, but he was a poor old man, and for a long time the government said he didn't have enough money to raise her. That's where Kaede came in, the two had been dating for a while, Kagome thought it was cute, and Kaede was very rich, when Grandpa told her of his predicament they married and Kaede and Yuu (Kagome's grandpa) adopted her. The two were thinking about marriage anyways, they told Kagome, they were old and they loved each other, why put it off when you don't have too much longer to live? Who wants to spend the rest of their tired old days alone?

Now that Kagome was hardly ever home though Sango felt sad whenever she saw the big house next door; it wasn't, by any means, empty. Kaede, as stated before, was a very kind and generous woman, she served as a foster home for multiple youkai, hanyou, and human orphans, with the permission of her husband of course. The only other permanent resident at the house was a young kitsune named Shippo. Kagome loved Shippo with all her heart, he was like a son to her, and Shippo thought of her as a mother. The three, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango, had always been seen playing with each other before Kouga, now poor Shippo had no one to play with, Sango went over there a few times a week to try to get the little kit out of his state of depression, but nothing ever seemed to work. He always mumbled stuff about how he wished Kagome would leave Kouga, that it wasn't good for her to be with him all the time. Sango always figured he was just jealous of Kouga stealing away his time with Kagome, but as she sat cleaning Kagome's cuts with Kagura in the other guest room she couldn't help but notice all the bruises the girl carried, at first she thought it was from that night, but some were too faded to be from that short time ago. Sango was beginning to wonder a few things about this Kouga guy, she would definitely ask Kagome about it when she woke up.

"Sango?" Kagura called from the guest bathroom, she had been getting more medical supplies from the cabinet in there.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…" her voice trailed off slightly, but she looked down at Kagome's exposed stomach and chest as and Sango knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes," Sango sighed, "I think that's _exactly_ what's going on," her voice hardened considerably, but her eyes remained soft as her gaze fell upon her bruised, but no longer bloody, best friend.

"We have to help her," Kagura said under her breath so no youkai that was near could hear her. She put up a barrier of wind around the room so their voices would be distorted as they spoke, but she wanted to make absolutely sure no one would be able to figure it out.

"I know, but we have to get her to admit it first," Sango said quietly, following Kagura's lead.

"It's not like she wouldn't tell you if you asked, you're her best friend."

"Yeah, but this is way to serious of a subject to just ask her. She could feel like I betrayed her or something by assuming it. Plus Kagome is not the kind of person to accept any kind of help whatsoever unless it's absolutely necessary and people other than herself are in danger."

"But we can't let this continue, I know I haven't been your guys' best friend or anything near that, but you took me and my little sister in, in our time of need, you saved Kanna from Naraku, you have given us a home to stay in, you brought us out from the abuse and…torture Naraku put upon us. I owe you guys my life, and there's no way I'm letting this happen to Kagome," Kaugra stated with such determination that Sango couldn't refuse. Sango, of course, was pissed off to no end by the fact that her best friend was being abused by her boyfriend, the same one Kagome stuck up for so many times, the same one she had protected against Inuyasha day after day, the same one she had been sleeping with for months. Now even that seemed suspicious.

"We're going to need a plan to make her admit this," Sango said quietly, "And I know just how to do it," she grinned evilly at the wall in front of her, Kagura could have sworn the girl had lost her mind, but she wanted to know the plan anyways. As the two went over their plan Kagome started to stir, "KAGOME!" Sango jumped a little when the girl said her name, "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? What's your middle name? How many fingers am I holding up?" Sango asked rapid fire then held up three fingers.

"I'm fine," Kagome began warily, "No. Marie. And…six? Wait, no…three."

"What happened in there? He didn't…did he?" of course Sango already knew what happened, but this was all part of her plan, but she needed to do it quick before Kagome fully woke up.

"No, he didn't," she yawned and tried to sit up, but winced in pain and fell back onto the floor with a _THUD_.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did that man give you all those cuts?"

"I'm fine, and yes, but I'm fine, I swear."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Has Kouga ever hit you?"

"Yes," Kagome instantly slapped a hand to her mouth and shook her head in a violent 'no', "No, I meant no. He would never do such a thing…when I don't deserve it," she mumbled the last part so quietly that Sango could barely hear it.

"Kagome," Sango began, tears welling up in her eyes, 'D_amn it, stop crying Sango._' "You need to let us help you, you don't deserve that kind of treatment, ever."

"You don't know what you're talking about, just drop it," Kagome snapped, forcing herself to her feet ignoring the searing pain that shot throughout it, it made her lightheaded, but she was too determined to get out of that room to care. She needed clothes, these would certainly not do, they were torn and bloody. As Kagome reached the handle of the door she turned to Sango, her eyes spilled out tears that went almost completely unnoticed by herself, but she couldn't bring herself to stop the girl, she seemed to be frozen as she watched Kagome walk out the door, Kagura seemed to be the same, only she was not crying, she looked completely emotionless, "Don't tell Inuyasha," Kagome whispered before turning the handle, "I don't want him worrying about me," she smiled sadly as she pulled the door open, one hand holding her shredded clothes to her body, and walked as quickly as her tired and painful body would allow across the hall to the room filled with the best friends' things.

Kagome went to a rack full of plain colored long sleeved shirts and pulled off a white one, she then slowly walked to a drawer of pajama bottoms and pulled out a pair of dark blue pants with light blue and white stars strewn across the cotton fabric. Next, the girl made her way to a pile of slippers and brought out a light blue pair to match some of the stars, gently tugged on the outfit she had just grabbed and threw her deep brown hair into a ponytail halfway up the back of her head. Kagome didn't even bother to check how she looked in the mirror, she knew it wasn't good, but she didn't really care. All the girl wanted to do was sit on the couch with her friends, watch a couple scary movies and fall asleep in Inuyasha's arms…'_No, not Inuyasha's…_' Kagome thought sadly, how she truly wished it would be Inuyasha's warm embrace she would be held in until it gently lulled her tired body to sleep, '_It will be Kouga's…_' Kagome didn't mind that idea, she still wished to be friends with the youkai, she could sense his heart was good deep down, he was just confused, but the only man Kagome had ever wanted, the only one she had ever loved, was Inuyasha and she knew that would never change. What made it harder, however, was that she now knew he felt the same way, that's why she had to push him away, she couldn't risk him getting hurt, she couldn't risk him finding out about Kouga. She didn't want anyone to get hurt over her, she wasn't worth the trouble.

As Kagome trudged down the stairs she overheard the boys talking, Kanna must have been in bed, because she didn't seem to be with either group. "How the hell could you have let that happen? You're her boyfriend! You're supposed to protect her! Can't you even do that right?" Kagome was surprised to hear Miroku yell at the okami-youkai, usually he was so, calm and collected, he hardly ever rose his voice, and she had never heard him so…angry, it kind of scared her, but she was glad he cared so much about her. Kouga said nothing, and Sesshomaru took this time to speak up.

"If I _ever_ hear she got hurt under you're care again I will slit your throat," a growl rumbled menacingly from deep within the youkai; this surprised the girl even further, sure Sesshomaru always protected her when no one would know it was him, he made sure no one ever hurt her in any way; well, except for Kouga, but he didn't know about that; and would even come talk to her when she was feeling down or needed advice. Sesshy was like her older brother in a way, they loved each other like family, but Kagome knew to keep her distance in public, she didn't mind, she knew Sesshomaru had to keep up his icy façade in front of crowds, can't let everyone know he's actually a big softy now can he? This made Kagome giggle slightly.

"Shh," Inuyasha whispered harshly, "She's coming." He had just been about to tell Kouga to get lost, that if he couldn't keep Kagome safe he didn't deserve to be with her, he was sure the other two would back him up on this subject, they both seemed to be seething, but quickly tried to hide it when Kagome walked in the room, instead a look of concern was placed on the faces of the four boys.

"I'm fine," Kagome smiled slightly for emphasis, "But can I ask you guys something?" she added looking to the Takahashi brothers.

"Yeah, sure Kagome what is it? Anything you want," Inuyasha quickly answered, the look of concern deepening on his usually 'tough' face.

"Well," Kagome giggled, she just wanted to forget about everything tonight, and the only way to do that was act happy, so everyone else would stop bringing it up, "Can we all have a sleepover here? I mean it's Friday night and I kind of just want to sit in and watch movies, if it's alright with you," she directed the question at the brothers but made a swift glance in the direction of her boyfriend, as if asking him as well. The inu-youkai didn't seem to notice, but Miroku did, and he thought it kind of strange, especially the scared look her eyes held behind they're questioning stare when she looked at the wolf. There was definitely something much more than they thought going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Kouga nodded reluctantly at the girl, Sesshomaru had given an 'of course it's fine,' as soon as the question had been asked, Inuyasha just smirked at the girl, they were planning on doing that anyways. Kagome jumped in the air and clapped her hands, but the searing pain she had forgotten about slammed through her body as she landed on the hard tile floor of the kitchen and she collapsed with a sharp intake of breath, all four boys were at her side in an instant after yelling 'KAGOME!', it was quite amusing to the girl actually. Kagome coughed out a laugh as she shakingly stood up with the help of Kouga, she would have rather taken Inuyasha's outstretched hand, but she knew how that would turn out. "I'm fine, really," Kagome lied through her teeth, "now you boys go get you pjs on, oh, and could one of you go tell the girls to get dressed too? They're upstairs somewhere," and after seeing the lecherous grin spread across Miroku's face she added sternly, but playfully, "Anyone but Miroku." This cause all joy to leave Miroku's face and he let out a loud whine, only to be replaced with a small smile as he left the girl in the kitchen with Kouga and Sesshomaru, telling the wolf he would let him borrow some of his pajamas. Inuyasha stayed behind to talk to Kagome, something Kouga didn't like at all, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment, he had to act like nothing was wrong.

"Are you alright Kagome?" concern was etched in every word and it made Kagome feel slightly guilty that she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Geez Inuyasha," Kagome started in mock annoyance, "How many times does a girl have to say she's alright before someone believes her?"

"She has to at least say it once truthfully," Inuyasha glared; "I can hear when you're lying, remember?" he pointed proudly to the fluffy white dog ears on the top of his head.

"Well maybe your ears are on the fritz, cause nothings wrong," she assured him, '_please believe me, I don't know if I can lie to you any longer._' Inuyasha gave her a look that said 'I still don't believe you, but I'm going to drop it because you're obviously not going to tell me right now, but you better tell me later.' Kagome nodded her understanding and began to get down from her bar stool; pain was evident on her face, although she tried hard to hide it.

"Here," Inuyasha said walking over to her, "Let me help you," he lifted her bridal style with little more than a surprised yelp on her part, and carried her light form to the couch in their home theater, "I'll be right back, Sango and Kagura should be here soon anyways…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as the afore mentioned girls walked into the room, "Speak of the devil," the hanyou grinned and left the girls alone to go change.

"You have to tell him Kagome," Sango said sternly when Inuyasha was out of earshot.

"Tell who what?" Kouga asked suspiciously as he walked in the room, Kagome glared at Sango before turning towards her boyfriend.

"Tell you that…I…I love you?" Kagome covered, stuttering slightly, but Kouga didn't seem to notice, she had said she loved him; he was so excited he failed to notice the tone of her voice echoed that of a lie.

**_REVIEW!!_** Please?


	7. Movie Night

Yay! The sequel to Unbearable will be written by Sgt. Justin Smith. It's called Broken But Dreaming; make sure to check it out if you were a fan of my first fanfic Unbearable. Justin is going to do a great job on this, I'm sure of it. So here's the new chapter of Who Will Save Me? Hope you like it!

**INUYASHA FANS!!** What did you think of that last chapter? I'm like going to cry, it's really over. AW! And no kiss…sigh. I don't know if I liked that ending or not…although I LOVE that it's InuKag…together forever. Yay! It can't be over though! Yay for Sango and Miroku! Their kids are sooo cute. I'm glad they told us what happened to everyone. Too bad Sesshomaru is still a big meanie…although it's cute he still brings Rin stuff. But anyways…here's your new chapter…

**Sgt. Justin Smith:** Haha, lies and deceit is what I do. Thanks. :)

**Lilangelchr30305:** Haha, just a tad, to keep yall happy with me.

**Darkangel6303:** Yeah, that'll be fun.

**Nay-nay-chan01:** Haha, the whole point is that she doesn't love him, she just has to cover for what Sango said, and that was the only thing she could say where he would be too distracted by her words to realize she didn't mean it. She'll be relieved of her misery...just not yet.

**Mammaws Angel Baby:** Sorry, I thought that would be a great place to end the chapter, a little suspense, makes you want to know what happens next. Hah. Miroku's on a mission to find out, no telling if he will. And Sesshy's pissed at Kouga; he's too distracted to try to figure it out…maybe. :P

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_Tell who what?" Kouga asked suspiciously as he walked in the room, Kagome glared at Sango before turning towards her boyfriend._

"_Tell you that…I…I love you?" Kagome covered, stuttering slightly, but Kouga didn't seem to notice, she had said she loved him; he was so excited he failed to notice the tone _

_of her voice echoed that of a lie. _

**Now:**

'_Why would Kagome lie about that? Something's going on, and do I smell…fear? What the fuck?_' these thoughts raced through Inuyasha's head as he stood outside the entrance to the home theatre, the other two boys were making themselves look perfect, Inuyasha never understood why. For Sesshomaru he figured it was just in his nature to need to always look 'handsome', and Miroku, it must just be because of the women there, he never spent so much time getting ready for bed when it was just the three of them. The inu-hanyou sighed and walked into the theatre room, "So what movies are we watching?"

"Saw!" Sango yelled, knowing the scarier and gorier the better Kagome would feel, she likes to make fun of the people in them, and the special effects.

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"All four?"

"Yup. Then The Exorcist, I haven't seen that one yet."

"Yeah," Kagome piped in excitedly, "That sounds great! Then we're going to need a happy, feel good movie to get our mind off of the scary stuff, any suggestions?"

"We're going to be up all night," Inuyasha stated under his breath, not that he minded, but Sesshomaru probably would.

"That's the plan Koinu-chan," Kagome giggled, knowing that calling him 'puppy' irritated him to no end. But this little show of affection towards the 'puppy' caused a harsh glare to be thrown her way by none other than Kouga, a glare that caught the eye of both Miroku and Sesshomaru as they walked in the room, but both decided it was best not to say anything. The air was thick with tension and Kagura took the appearance of the boys to break the silence that filled the room.

"So boys, you got any ideas for a 'happy, feel good' movie?"

"DUMBO!" Miroku yelled instantly, that was his favorite movie.

"No way Miroku! I've seen that movie like 30 times and the scene where he goes to visit his mother _still_ makes me cry," Sango stated, and the other two girls nodded in agreement, none of the boys did, but they all knew they did the same thing.

"How about Hercules?" Kagome suggested, puffing out her chest, as she flexed her right arm and kissed the small bump of muscle that appeared through her pajama shirt, then looked up at everyone grinning and causing the whole room to bust out into laughter, well, except for Kouga, who was beginning to regret coming here, she seemed to be becoming her old self again, and that just wouldn't do, he had worked to hard to make her the girl that did whatever he wanted her to whenever he wanted her to.

"Hercules it is," Sango panted out when her laughter finally subsided, and everyone nodded in agreement, I mean who wouldn't want to watch it after that display?

"Start the movies!" Miroku ordered Inuyasha as if he was his little slave boy, which caused Inuyasha to bonk him on the head before sliding in Saw and sitting down next to Kagome. The seating went as follows, Sango and Miroku on a loveseat type chair in the front right side of the seating area, Sango had her head resting on her boyfriends shoulder while her had his arm around her waist, trying his hardest not to let his 'cursed hand' fall any lower. There was another loveseat like chair on the other side of the 'isle' where Sesshomaru and Kagura sat. Well, technically only Sesshomaru was sitting, Kagura was laying on her back with her head in his lap he had her hand in his resting gracefully on her stomach. Everyone decided that the two were now a couple, seeing as that was the most affection Sesshomaru had shown in a very long time. In the back row, aka the second row, sat Kagome on the left side of a loveseat that was right in the middle of the row of chairs, where the isle was, on either side of the loveseat sat two single chairs for those people who didn't have a date. Kouga sat to the right of Kagome one arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hand hovering over her breast, the other was stroking her right leg. Kagome had both of her legs bent up on the chair to her left and her head rested on Kouga's shoulder. Had Inuyasha not smelt the fear and disgust radiating from the girl he would have let out a fierce growl, but at the moment he was too confused to bother. Something was definitely wrong with this, she was afraid of Kouga, how long had she been like this? Why hadn't he smelled it before?

It was then that Inuyasha realized something, every morning he would see Kagome drinking some kind of smoothie before school, he remembered wondering what it was, but when he sniffed the air it carried no scent, and while she drank it, hers was completely distorted, now the hanyou wondered if it was one of those potions Mr. Myoga had been telling the class about lately. Mr. Myoga was the potions teacher at Shikon High (AN: haha, does this sound too Harry Potter-ish? I tried to come up with a different class that taught potions but I couldn't think of any.) He was also Inuyasha's mentor, not that he ever listened. Myoga was a flea demon, it was amazing how he could command such respect and order in his classroom for being so small, nobody ever spoke in his classes, and nobody ever failed a test, even though potions was one of the hardest subjects to learn, Myoga made it easy for the students to learn, as long as they paid attention, which they always did. Even Inuyasha made sure to stay alert in that class, which is why he remembered about the potions Myoga had told them about.

But why would Kagome want to hide her scent? He would have to do some investigating, but right now all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms until all her fears and uncertainty melted away, he wanted to kiss the soft skin of her forehead and whisper that everything would be alright, there was no reason to be scared, but he couldn't, not only did the girl have a boyfriend, who happened to be his mortal enemy, but he didn't know what was making her so scared, and therefore didn't know if it would be alright. Inuyasha swore to himself he would protect her no matter what the summer he turned eight. That year they had been climbing up a tree and she fell, he wasn't fast enough to catch her and she broke her arm, of course Kagome never blamed him, but he would never forgive himself for allowing her to get hurt.

Inuyasha didn't pay any attention as the movies went by, he was too busy thinking about Kagome, by the time he had come back to reality the group was halfway through Hercules. Well, the ones that were still awake were. Sango had fallen asleep, her head still on Miroku's shoulder, her legs were bent up on the couch beside her and her one arm was draped around her boyfriend's neck, her other hand rested lightly on his firm abs, her was gently stroking her hair, beginning to doze off himself. Kagura and Sesshomaru seemed to have left the room, probably wanted a little privacy Inuyasha smirked. Kouga had fallen asleep on the loveseat, forcing Kagome to move to the single seat next to Inuyasha, sure she could have moved to one on the other side, but why would she want to? Inuyasha stared at the girl for what seemed like an eternity, when she finally caught his steady gaze she blushed, but couldn't bring her eyes from the white haired hanyou, the two just sat there staring at each other until the movie finally ended, Miroku had just begun to sleep when he realized that it had stopped playing, he groggily got up and flicked on the lights, breaking the intense stare of the two and causing each to blush and look away.

"Well," Kagome began with a fake yawn, "I better get off to bed, and figure out a way to get this one up in bed too," she added with a gesture towards the sleeping okami. "Goodnight everyone," she smiled and tried heaving her boyfriend up from his spot on the couch.

"Here," Inuyasha began, "Let me help you," he lifted the wolf with great ease and carried him out of the room.

"I could have done it myself," Kagome pouted under her breath before waving a small goodnight to Miroku and following after the hanyou.

"Looks like it's you and me Sango," Miroku chuckled, lifting his girlfriend from her spot on the loveseat and carrying her off to the room the girls usually slept in while they were there, guess Sango would be sleeping alone tonight, unless Kanna was in there, Miroku was sure Kagura would be sleeping with the inu-youkai tonight. Had Miroku been his old self he would have carried the girl to his own room and laid with her in his bed, he wouldn't do anything, but she would still be in his bed, but he was not his old perverted self anymore, he was much more respectful towards his woman, he loved Sango with all his heart, and this was just one of those times when he proved it, giving into her wishes instead of his own. As the monk opened the door to the girls' room he could hear the light breathing of Kanna sleeping in Kagome's usual bed, "Looks like you're not alone tonight after all," he whispered as he laid Sango on her bed, pulled the covers over her thin form, tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room to his, boy was he tired. It was now six in the morning and he had extra monk training at ten, great.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began as he started out the door, he turned to look at the beautiful girl and she knew he wished her to continue, "Thank you," she said in a small voice while looking at the ground, something about her screamed that she had more to say, but he figured he shouldn't push it and started out the door again with a small nod to show he heard her. As he neared his bedroom door he heard the distinct sound of Kagome's feet padding towards him in a slight run, as he turned to figure out what was wrong he was pulled into a giant, bone-crushing hug, he didn't know the girl possessed such strength. He heard her whimper slightly and realized she was crying, it tore his heart in two to hear the sound, to feel her ears soak through his shirt, but most of all it hurt to not know why she was crying, to not know how to make her beautiful smile come back. So he did the only thing he could think of, he reached down and lifted the girl bridal style, carrying her into his room, they needed to talk.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha had held her tight in his arms until the flow of tears slowly came to a halt and her breathing became even. The girl stiffened visibly when the hanyou spoke her name, 'Are you okay? What's wrong? How can I help? What do you want me to do? Why did you come to me?' all these questions were hidden deep within his simple utterance of her name, and she knew that now was no time to hide anything from him, something told her that she needed to tell him, and she needed to tell him now.

"Inuyasha there's something I need to tell you…"

"O…"

"Please, don't say anything, this is hard enough for me as it is, just hear me out…you know Kouga and I have been dating a while now right?" he nodded, "And I haven't been with the group a lot since we started going out?" another nod, tears begun making their way to her eyes as she tried to force out the words she so desperately needed to tell him, "Inuyasha…Kouga…"

"There you are," Kouga stated as he walked into the hanyou's room, "What are you doing in here love? It's time for us to be heading out, I have work later today remember?" the iciness in his voice sent shivers down her spine, Inuyasha could see, hear, smell, and even feel the fear radiating from her as soon as the youkai made his presence known.

"She can stay here, we have a big house and plenty of room, she hasn't gotten any sleep tonight," Inuyasha told his rival, earning a grateful glance from the seemingly trapped girl.

"No, she really needs to come with me, her grandfather and Kaede don't like her out too long," Kouga all but growled.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome choked out, "But Kouga's right, I have to go," she cast him a terrified glance before slipping silently out of the room.

"Stay away from my girl dog shit," Kouga spat before leaving him alone and confused on his bed. What did Kagome want to tell him? Was Kouga…? No, it couldn't be that, she would have told someone by now, Kagome never was good at keeping secrets. So what was it, and why is she always so scared around him, maybe it was… He would have to ask Sango, if anyone knew, it was her.

i know, another short chapter, but i wont be here at all tomorrow, and its too late to make it any longer, so i wanted to get this chapter up. it's been a while since i updated, btw no more beta, she didnt like my story, oh well.


	8. Kagome's Sorrow

wow...8 days since my last update. so sorry, ive been busy babysitting my cousin while my grandma was out of town. but shes back now. so i wont have to do that anymore, unless i want to. that kid is sooooo cute. hes 8. best kid EVER. anywho, heres your chpter, its the second longest of this story, be happy. :) i know i am.

**Nay-nay-chan01:** haha, that's a good idea, but I already had a plan on how to do this. Plus I wouldn't want to steal your idea, I can get my own, it just takes more work on my brain. Lol. But thanks for your input anyways. It really is a good idea. I might read your story when I get some down time. Right now I've got this story to write and I'm reading the sequel to my other story and helping my friend write it.

**Shiroi Tora Joshin: **Well my beta came threw for me so I won't be needing one. Thanks anyways for the offer, that means a lot; I'll definitely look you up if I ever need one though. And this chapter will show you, its gunna be great.

**Mammaws Angel Baby: **Haha, don't worry about it, the story won't be short no matter what happens, I have my ideas mmkay? :)

**Lilangelchr30305:** Haha, Kouga is skilled like that. He's a demon remember? He realized she left.

**LunaCharon88: **Well thank you, I try to make it as deep as possible. And I love nice Sesshomaru, I don't write him mean.

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_Stay away from my girl dog shit," Kouga spat before leaving him alone and confused on his bed. What did Kagome want to tell him? Was Kouga…? No, it couldn't be that, she would have told someone by now, Kagome never was good at keeping secrets. So what was it, and why is she always so scared around him, maybe it was… He would have to ask Sango, if anyone knew, it was her._

**Now:**

"_What the hell was that Kagome?_" the angry okami youkai nearly screamed at his girlfriend as they begun their drive to his house.

"I…I'm sorry Kouga!" said girlfriend sputtered out between terrified sobs, he had caught her right when she was about to tell the one person he hated the most about his abusive nature. She had just built up enough confidence, enough strength, and enough humility to ask for help, something she definitely needed at this moment.

"You're sorry? Oh that makes _everything_ alright then," Kouga spat sarcastically, glaring at the girl in the seat next to him, "Why would you tell him Kagome?" the raw sincerity and concern, the guilt and fear in his voice caused Kagome to discard her feelings of regret and pure terror for a moment, the tears stopped flowing as she looked into his soft eyes with such pity and love, but not the kind of love he wanted from her, it was the kind that says 'you're a great friend and I never want to lose you' kind of love. His eyes hardened once again and he began to yell, "Why the _fuck_ would you betray me like that you little bitch?" the fierce hatred that coated every word caused her to snap out of her daze and the tears sprung back into her eyes.

"I didn't mean to! It's just…"

"It's just what?" he snapped.

"It's just…I…"

"Fucking spit it out already."

'_I love him!_' she screamed in her thoughts, "I don't think you and I should be together anymore…" she said just low enough that he wasn't able to hear more than 'I think you and I should be together.'

"I knew you'd come around," he smiled, "We'll always be together."

"No! I said I _don't _think we should be together Kouga! I can't take this anymore," she nearly screamed, then her voice softened to just above a whisper, "I want to be friends with you, but I can't…I can't stay with you."

"You'll stay with me forever," the wolf growled and slammed her head into the passenger side window, successfully knocking her out. "What the fuck is she thinking? Doesn't she know how much I love her? Why would she do this to me? I'll kill that Inuyasha and make her pay for even thinking about leaving me." Kouga went over his plan to kill the only man in his way of getting to his beloved Kagome on the ride home.

**Next Morning; At the Takahashi's:**

"What are we going to do about this Kagura? Inuyasha needs to know!" Sango spoke quietly so no one would over-hear as she paced around the guest room floor.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens. We can't tell anyone, no matter who it is."

"You mean I'm just supposed to sit around while my best friend gets beaten half to death by her dumb ass boyfriend and not say anything? I don't think I can do that."

"We won't let it go that far, if she's in real danger we'll be right there. But she needs to do this on her own otherwise she will never realize how wrong he was."

"As much as I hate to say this Kagura…you're right, I just hope she's okay…" Sango added distantly.

"She will be, don't you worry about that, Kagome's a strong girl, I can feel it," Kagura smiled at her new friend, who smiled slightly and nodded her head before standing and heading for the door.

"We better get downstairs before the boys eat their breakfast and ours," Sango giggled slightly, she just wanted to forget that her best friend was in trouble, forget she couldn't do anything about it, but most of all forget the feeling of betrayal deep in the pit of her stomach, why hadn't Kagome told her sooner? Couldn't she trust her enough?

"Yeah, they probably won't even realize we're not there," Kagura laughed as the two headed down the stairs and to the kitchen, pretending to be chatting about some stupid girl stuff.

"Well hello there fine young ladies," Miroku grinned, earning him a slap on the head from his girlfriend, "Ow, what was that for? It was just a compliment!"

"Shut up," Sango scowled, she didn't realize how angry this would make her, all she wanted to do was crawl into Miroku's arms and tell him everything, have him whisper soothing words into her ear and let her cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep. She wished she could do something about this, but Kagura was right, Kagome needed to do this alone, even if it killed Sango to let it go on.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.

"Don't know," Miroku whispered back, utterly confused. Sesshomaru sat at the end of the long bar alone, waiting for his girlfriend to fix herself a plate of food.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," Kagura stated regally, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't even try," Sesshomaru said under his breath, just loud enough for only Kagura to hear, "I know something's up with you two, now tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," she said sadly, looking away from the inu-youkai towards the group of three people at the other end of the bar, the boys were pestering Sango about what was wrong as well, she looked ready to chop their heads off.

"Look at me," Sesshomaru ordered quietly, gently grabbing her chin and turning her head until scarlet eyes met golden, "I want you to tell me what's up with Kagome, I know you know, and I'm pretty sure that's what's bothering you, am I wrong?" she shook her head no, "Then tell me, I can help."

"No, she has to do this on her own," with that, the wind sorceress rose from her place at the table and glided up the stairs to bring some breakfast to Kanna, the girl was still asleep, Sesshomaru followed. "Kanna?" she whispered lightly as she flicked on the lights, she heard a small grumble from the far bed, "Kanna hunny, wake up, I brought you breakfast," she smiled lovingly as the girl, no longer dressing in all white, but deep, dark colors, rubbed her eyes to rid them of their sleep and accepted the offered plate of food.

"Where's Kagome?" the girl finally asked as she finished her eggs and bacon and began to work on the toast covered in strawberry jelly.

"She went home with Kouga…" Kagura sighed distantly.

"Why didn't she stay for breakfast?"

"Kouga decided they had been here too long last night," her older sister explained.

"Why didn't Kouga just go home by himself? Kagome could have stayed here!"

"Well, Kouga had her come with him," Kagura smiled slightly at the way her younger sister seemed to have already made a connection with the teenage girl, Kagome seemed to be very good with kids.

"Why? I like Kagome I want her to stay here!"

"So do I Kanna, but it's not her choice," Kagura rose from her place at the foot of her sister's bed, taking the empty plate with her when she reached the door frame she added, "Now get dressed, we're going shopping in a little bit," she smirked at Sesshomaru as she walked out of the room, her had been listening just outside the door, "And you're paying."

"Fine," Sesshomaru said, "but first you're going to tell me what you meant by 'it's not her choice.'" He added, sweeping the girl off her feet, literally, and carrying her bridal style to his room as she struggled and protested in his arms.

"Remember Sesshomaru," Miroku seemed to pop out of no where, causing the inu-youkai to stop walking and the wind-youkai to become still and quiet, "Rape is a crime," he smiled pervertedly, earning a smack on the head from both parties, and then one from his girlfriend who was trailing behind him.

"Sorry about him," Sango quietly apologized, turning to drag him unconscious form to his room. And Sesshomaru resumed carrying Kagura to his room, however she remained silent, she wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't.

'_What am I going to do? I told Sango we couldn't tell anyone, no matter who it was, but I didn't think it would be so hard…_'

"So what's happening?" Sesshomaru said desperately as he dropped Kagura on his big, soft bed, she couldn't help herself as she stared into those golden eyes, the ones that were usually so emotionless were teeming with such raw emotion, it brought tears to her eyes as she told him everything, but she still managed to remember to stay quiet, there were two other youkai in this house she didn't want hearing this. She told him about Kouga, and how Kagome reacted when they confronted her about it, she told him about Sango's and her plan, and then told him not to tell anyone, especially Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sat there, completely silent for about five minutes after she had told him what was wrong. "Kagome…" he said quietly, sounding like he was about to cry then remembered Kagura was already crying and held her tightly in his arms, rubbing her back in soothing circles as he attempted to calm her down while thoughts full of rage raced through his mind. '_Who the hell does that bastard think he is? I will kill him for this! Nobody hurts Kagome! Nobody! His head is mine!_' the voice in his head growled out and then turned to one of deep concern, '_What will happen to her? What if she can't handle this on her own? Inuyasha needs to know…but…I can't tell him, I promised Kagura…Kagome must tell him on her own, and I hope, for the sake of her health, she does._'

"Sesshomaru?" the wind youkai looked up at her boyfriend, her eyes puffy and red.

"What is it koshii?" he whispered.

"Ai shi teru," she said quietly before falling into a deep slumber, she needed rest, everything that had been going on really drained her of her energy, Sesshomaru smiled down at her sleeping form before answering.

"I love you too," with that he rose from his bed, and tucked her in before giving her a light kiss on the forehead and walking out of the room.

**With Sango and Miroku (about five minutes after Miroku was knocked out):**

"Come on Sango! I know you know what's wrong with Kagome, and something has to be wrong with her for you to be acting like this! So just tell me! Kagome is my friend too!" Miroku stated angrily, Sango had refused to tell him what was wrong in the kitchen, he figured it was because Inuyasha was there, but she still wouldn't tell him, "You know you can tell me anything! What kind of relationship do we have if you can't even trust me to know what wrong with one of our friends?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them, for Sango's eyes began to water up as she fell in a heap on the floor, her legs bent unceremoniously in front of her as her hands rested on her knees while she cried into them. "Sango, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Miroku ran to her sobbing form and attempted to comfort her by pulling her from her ball on the ground into his arms as he rubbed her back whispering small 'shh's in her ear. Soon the tears slowed and the girl was able to speak.

"I want to tell you Miroku, I really do, but I promised Kagura I wouldn't tell anyone! We don't want Inuyasha knowing!"

"But I'm not Inuyasha, and I promise I won't tell him, no matter what he says or does, even if he kills me, I won't tell him," Miroku assured his girlfriend in a playful manner, trying to put that beautiful smile she so rarely showed since Kagome left back on her face. Her smile seemed to brighten up the room, even if you were on the verge of suicide all your cares, all your worries, all your regrets, they just disappeared, all that mattered was the feeling of complete joy and love you felt at that moment.

"Fine," Sango giggled slightly at her boyfriend's antics, "But if you tell anyone I will personally cut off your balls, put them in a blender, and feed them to you as a breakfast smoothie," she glared, causing the boy to gulp as he grabbed his crotch shielding them from her, Sango could be scary when she was angry, but he nodded nonetheless. "Now, you have to be completely quiet about this, whispers only okay? We don't want our youkai friends to hear," he nodded again. She told him everything Kagura had told Sesshomaru plus her own fears, worries, and thoughts about what was going on. "I'm just so angry with Kagome, I know I shouldn't be, I mean…how selfish can I be? But…it's just…I can't believe she didn't tell me, I had to fucking come out and ask her, and she had to be nearly raped by some random fucking bastard at the restaurant for me to see what was going on. How could I have not seen it Miroku? How was I so blind?...Do you think she'll ever forgive me Miroku?"

"Sango, you know you don't have to worry about Kagome ever hating, you did nothing wrong. I understand your feelings of anger towards her, I feel them too, she is our best friend and we all expected her to tell us if something was wrong. But I have come to terms with the fact that she couldn't tell us, she has much too much pride to have asked for help in the beginning of this, but later, when she decided she really did need us…it was too late, and she was too scared to come to us, she was afraid of our reactions to her not telling us, she was afraid Kouga might overhear, or worse, she was afraid we'd think she was weak. Kagome is the only person at our school with no 'special' attributes. Our school is full of taijyas, monks, mikos, demons, and hanyous. Kagome is just a normal girl, she always feels inferior, and she wanted to prove to everyone, and most of all herself, that she wasn't just a weak human girl, that she can handle herself, that she doesn't need everyone to help her all the time. That's why she has such a hard time asking for help when she really does need it, I hope you can understand dear Sango."

"I understand," Sango replied quietly, looking down at the comforter and picking at a thread she found poking out, "But she should know none of us would ever think any less of her, after all, if I hadn't gone through taijya training, I would be in her position as well. I had no spiritual powers like the monks or the mikos, and I'm not even part demon like the hanyous or the youkai."

"Yes, you would. And it was because of that extensive training and your natural skill that you were accepted into the school, Kagome still believes it was just a fluke, that she shouldn't be there, but there must be something special about her, the school has never let just a normal person in before, there must be something the school knows that no one else does, not even Kagome," Miroku finished and went into a deep state of thought.

"Yea…" Sango said distantly. '_What could it be? Kagome is special, that's for sure, but she must have something about her that makes her something other that just a normal human girl…_'

**At Kouga's, Monday morning:**

"That's it!" Kouga yelled as he strode down the stairs from his room, "That's how I'll do it... Now, to go pick up Kagome…it's time for school," the wolf youkai grinned viciously as he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. Just a couple days ago his dear Kagome had almost broken free of his grasp, she had almost told Inuyasha about him beating her, she had almost broke it off with him, but he wouldn't have that. Kouga took her to his house that night and carried her unconscious form to his room where he waited for her to wake as he tied her to the bed, he would teach her a lesson that would not soon be forgotten…

Kagome spent her whole Saturday curled up in the fetal position on her boyfriend's bed, trying to make the pain go away, it never did. She finally went home Sunday afternoon, Kaede and Jii-chan had wondered why she was limping but she said she had twisted her ankle, and they, of course believed her, lucky she had brought the concealer with her that night, or they would have seen the terrible bruises that coated her entire body, there wasn't a pin sized area that wasn't black and blue, her stomach and arms, even her precious legs that Kouga usually tried so hard to avoid hitting were deformed by the deep gashes from Kouga's pocket knife, he had beaten her violently, she had even lost a tooth in her struggle, luckily it was a back one, and coincidently, it was the only baby tooth she had left, she took comfort in the thought that it would soon grow back. He had raped her again and again, he had even went so far as to force her to suck his cock clean after, a feat that nearly caused her to choke.

Her coffee colored eyes began to well up with tears as she remembered the horrific events of that night, she just wished it would all go away, she wished she could just forget this ever happened and go back to the old Kagome, the one that was always happy and carefree, not this weak, scared girl she didn't even know was in her. Kagome had always prided herself in being someone people could always go to for help, someone that was right there when you needed them, and someone that would back you up in a fight, even if it nearly killed her, she would always smile and laugh it off. Her smile, like Sango's, seemed to make all your troubles go away, it was like ecstasy. The smile that had so many people falling at her feet had disappeared completely, and she wasn't sure if it would ever come back. No one would be able to save her. Not even Inuyasha, she was much too far gone to ever return.

Kouga rang the doorbell to the Higurashi house and waited for the bouncy little fur ball named Shippo to answer the door as he always did. "What are you doing here?" the small kitsune glowered.

"I'm here to take Kagome to school," the wolf replied calmly, ignoring the death glare the kid was giving him.

"Well I'm not letting you anywhere near Kagome, she doesn't have to say anything for me to know what's going on, she's wearing some kind of make up, I can smell it," Shippo pointed proudly to his nose, "And Kagome never wears make up, she's also limping, you just stay away from her!"

"Shippo? Who are you talking to?" Kagome asked sleepily as she limped down the stairs, still in her pajamas.

"Hi hunny," Kouga said sweetly, ignoring the kit once again.

"Oh!" Kagome jumped, which she later regretted as she landed on the edge of one of the stairs, instantly sliding down the rest on her sore backside. "What are you doing here Kouga?" she asked cautiously, "I wasn't expecting you…"

"It's Monday."

"Oh my Kami!" Kagome jumped up from her spot on the stairs and began running up the, ignoring the pain shooting through her body with every step, "I'll be right down!" she yelled as she reached the top of the stairs and ran to her bathroom, first reapplying her concealer, she bruises were still as bad as ever, and she was afraid the cuts might reopen so she quickly bandaged them before hurrying to her closet to find something to wear, Kouga wouldn't be happy with her choice, but she couldn't help that she had to hide the bruises and bandages, it's just too bad it was summer and her choice of outfit might look a little…suspicious, but she didn't have time to think about that. Kagome grabbed a hot pink long sleeve shirt and threw it on, then went and grabbed her black t-shirt with letters in hot pink saying 'SMILE' in big block letters across her chest, she then reached for her dark wash jeans that flares slightly staring at the knees and threw it all on. As she was running out her door she remembered she didn't have any shoes on, so she ran to her dresser, grabbed a pair of black socks with hot pink stripes and her black and hot pink DC sneakers, throwing them on as she hopped down the stairs to grab her backpack, kiss Shippo goodbye on the cheek and yell her goodbyes to the rest of the house before following Kouga out the door.

"Kagome! Wait!" Kaede yelled, becoming short of breath as she ran after the young girl.

"What is it Kaede? I'm going to be late."

"I'm sorry dear, just make sure to come home directly after school, I have something to show you."

"Okay Kaede," Kagome smiled and leaned down to kiss the old woman on the cheek before running to Kouga's truck and hopping in as he zoomed off towards the school.

"What did the old bat want?"

"She said I have to come home directly after school, she has to show me something I guess…is that alright?"

"Sure, whatever, but I'm coming with you."

"Of course you are," Kagome said sarcastically under her breath, she was getting really annoyed with this wolf, she just wished she could get out…but she knew she couldn't, she would be stuck with him for the rest of her life. Inuyasha would move on and marry someone else, and she would be stuck in hell.

"What was that?" Kouga growled.

"Nothing," Kagome replied frightendly.

"You're just lucky we have to get to school," he spat at her before jerking violently into the school parking lot and speeding into a parking spot, slamming on his brakes before he hit the other car. "Let's go," he ordered as he got out of the car walking around to help his girlfriend out of the car, acting like the perfect couple, Kagome plastered a smile on her face as she accepted his hand and they walked off to the school building, this was going to be one hell of a day.

well whatd you think? reveiw please! i love reveiws. they remind me to write, lol.


	9. A Place All Our Own

hey readers, long time no update aye? well, sorry abou that, i forget things easy. but hey, i wrote it, and here it is. enjoy. :)

**Darkangel6306:** haha you'll just have to wait to see what I have planned, you may be right, you may be wrong, hehe; it's up to me to decide. :P

**InuxKagome4ever:** haha thank you, I know, I'm updating as fast as I can.

**Mammaws Angel Baby:** Haha calm down, I'm getting them out as fast as I can. I spend every moment I'm not busy writing.

**Lilangelchr30305:** Well keep reading, I don't know if it will be in this chapter or the next, but it's coming soon. :)

**Shiroi Tora Joshin:** Yeah, that was my fault, I kept adding it and deleting it to see if I could get it to message me, I finally got the messages today, how sad. And thanks.

**Nay-nay-chan01:** Well you may have to wait, I don't know if it will be in this chapter or the next, but it's coming soon. Promise. :)

**Sgt. Justin Smith:** lol, that would be so super cool. I'm so going to do that someday. Maybe. :P

**Cass Catastrophe:** Yeah, poor Kagome…:'(

**Last Time:**

"_You're just lucky we have to get to school," he spat at her before jerking violently into the school parking lot and speeding into a parking spot, slamming on his brakes before he hit the other car. "Let's go," he ordered as he got out of the car to go open her door, acting like a good boyfriend, and Kagome plastered a smile on her face as she accepted his help out of the car, taking his hand in hers as they walked towards the school building, this was going to be one hell of a day._

**Now:**

"Hey Kagome!" a wolf youkai around Kagome's age came running up to the girl and her boyfriend. As soon as she spotted the handsome wolf her cheeks turned bright red and Kouga could smell her arousal, he scoffed and turned his head. This girl, Ayame, had been after him since they were little kids, sure he promised her they would get married someday, but that was just to get her off his back, literally. It's not that Ayame wasn't pretty, she was gorgeous, her long, fiery red hair was done up in high pigtails with a purple iris resting just in front of the right one. Her emerald eyes sparkled relentlessly with more joy and love than Kouga could've ever imagined a youkai could hold, they almost matched how Kagome's used to be, but youkais we notorious for being much less emotional than humans, which was part of what was amazing about her. Ayame was very intelligent, funny, witty, and one of the nicest people in the school. She was right up there on the hottest girls in school list along with Sango and Kagome. Kouga, however, had no interest in the girl. She was not _the_ hottest, she was not _the_ smartest and she was not _the_ nicest. All those titles went to Kagome, a burden the girl paid for every day of her life, not only from Kouga, but from her teachers, her peers, even some of her so-called friends.

Her teacher always gave her the hardest assignments they could think of, and many of the males hit on her constantly during class. It made her feel used, dirty, and it didn't go un-noticed by her classmates. Many assumed she was getting such good grades because she was sleeping with the teacher. She hated that. She would never stoop so low as to sleep with a teacher for a grade. Luckily, Kouga knew those rumors were false, and he never brought them up to her, he figured she had enough to deal with. Besides, she was always with him, how could she possibly be sleeping with one of them. Kagome's classmates not only assumed she was sleeping with her teachers, but also that she would put out for anyone in the school. Many guys had cornered her in a dark hallway or even a bright one. Most brought along friends to 'enjoy the ride', luck for her Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, or Sango always came to her rescue, and more recently Kagura had been doing the same. Kagome was grateful she had those friends, her true friends, the ones that didn't use her kindness against her. The girl was always doing something for someone, she just didn't know how to say no when a friend asked a favor of her, or a teacher, or just a random person. She had no time to help herself, she was too busy helping everyone else. Ayame did much of the same thing Kagome was subject to on a much lesser scale, without the teachers' sexual assault. Ayame and Kagome were pretty good friends, and had all their classes together, and the red-haired youkai had come to the raven-haired girl about one of those classes, "So you know how we're doing a partner assignment in History?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Mr. Yamamoto paired us together. Isn't that great? I'll come over to your house after school and we can work on it!"

"I don't think today's a good day Ayame...Kaede wants to show me something after school, and I don't know what it is and how long it will take. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay Kagome. Bye!" the wolf grinned, flashing her gleaming white fangs, and with another small blush after looking at Kouga she ran off down the hall.

"My partner and I will be working at your house with you two," Kouga stated, there was no question, it was more of a demand.

"You can trust us to work on our own you know," Kagome scoffed and looked away from the youkai, pulling her small hand from his lose grasp on it, a hand Kouga quickly took back as he whipped her around to face her and growled lowly in her ear so no one would hear.

"Apparently I can _not_ trust you. Or have you forgotten about the incident with Inuyasha?" this made the girl stiffen visibly, an act most around them assumed was a reaction to her boyfriend whispering sensual things in her ear as her scent of fear was masked by that of arousal, due to the new potion Kouga was trying out. It didn't completely mask her scent like the other, it changed it. Any negative feelings that overcame her body were changed into more pleasant ones. Nobody would know how the girl truly felt, but how the potion portrayed her feelings. It was ingenious. "We wouldn't want a repeat of that now would we my lovely Kagome? Look what you were forced to wear. It's hideous, you're lucky I don't beat you for that," he grinned maliciously as he backed away from her ear. Kagome stood there, frozen with fear until she was pulled down the hall towards her locker by someone. She could hear Kouga yelling for them to bring her back as the two of them continued to fly from the area. Kouga not far behind. Neither knew who had come to rescue the girl, and frankly, Kagome didn't care. All that she cared about was that she was free. At least for a short time. She could feel the strong arms holding her firmly against a hard, yet somehow soft and comfortable, chest. She could see long silver hair whipping around as the man continued his sprinting, they had lost Kouga a while back, Kagome wondered where she was being taken, but she didn't care because as those warm amber eyes gazed down upon her, she felt at peace knowing it was Sesshomaru who had come to her rescue. But why? Kagome really didn't have time to think as he stopped suddenly and shifted her small frame in his hands to open the door in front of him, effectively hitting one of the many bruises that covered her body. Kagome let out a loud gasp of pain, causing the inu-youkai to immediately move his hand from the spot, which also caused her to drop to the floor, searing pain shot through her body as she made contact with the hard, tiled ground. However, she did not make a sound, she just let the large salty tears stream from her eyes as she tried to relinquish the pain that now coated her entire being.

Sesshomaru gently lifted her to her feet and guided her through the short, black door that hid in the shadows he had lead her to. It was pitch black in the room as the door shut behind the pair and Kagome began to get scared. It wasn't until the silver haired youkai flipped on the lights and gently rested a reassuring hand on her sore shoulder that she began to calm down. The room was small, tiny in fact, and everything inside of it was painted entirely black, but Kagome could slightly see another door at the other side of the room and began limping towards it, she could feel that the gashed on her legs had ripped open, and hoped she had bandaged them enough that the blood wouldn't soak through. Kagome hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't notice her slight limp, it was bad enough she had gasped out in pain when he grabbed a bruise, she didn't think she could explain all the cuts and bruises if he found out about them. She would be forced to tell him about Kouga. But why had he taken her anyway? And where? Kagome's full attention fell on the door in front of her, something was calling her to it. As Kagome turned the knob she noticed Sesshomaru hadn't stopped her, so she continued on her quest to find what was behind the black door. As the door squeaked open warmth and sunshine filled Kagome's senses, she had to shield her eyes as she walked out of the door into the magical land beyond it, she only slightly noticed Sesshomaru following behind her. Lush green grass covered the large field, beautiful flowers grew at the base of a large tree in the center. The tree was very deformed, but Kagome decided that was what made it so beautiful to her, it was so old, it probably knew the story of the world. Kagome rand gentle fingers along is smooth trunk.

"It's name is Goshinboku," Sesshomaru stated, coming up from behind her, it didn't startle her however. She was too much at peace to have any feelings of fright. The girl just nodded slightly in recognition of his words, "I found this place my first day here. Inuyasha knows of it, he comes here often. But no one else knows of it's existence. It's a wonderful place to sit and think, it's like it washes all your problems away. This is why I brought you here."

Kagome nodded again, but as the words sunk in she became confused, "What problems do you assume I have?"

"I hear the rumors spread about you, and I know you do to. I've seen how the men treat you around here, and how you never have time to yourself. I also know of a bigger problem. One I had suspected for a long time, one that was confirmed Friday night."

"Who told you," Kagome glared at the nothingness around her, she couldn't stand to look at the peaceful old tree that had captivated her attention just moments ago, it made her feel too happy for her to be so mad. Kagura or Sango had betrayed her deepest secret to Inuyasha's brother, it would not be long before the hanyou found out. She needed to tell him before someone else did it for her. She didn't want him thinking she trusted everyone but him with this. But she wasn't ready to tell him just yet. She was sure she had been Friday, but Kouga changed her mind on that. She knew she needed help, but she wasn't ready to accept defeat, she could do this on her own.

"I figured it out on my own," Sesshomaru stated, protecting Kagura from the fury of Kagome. Something all knew was worse than death.

"Liar," Kagome mumbled, but didn't really care. All she cared about now was how she was going to explain it to Inuyasha. How was she going to tell him she kept this secret from him for such a long time? How would he react? What if he hated her for not telling him What if he thought she was weak?

"He won't," Sesshomaru assured, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"How do you know?" the girl turned to him, tears streaming down her slightly pink cheeks, the stains glistening in the sunlight. Sesshomaru couldn't stand to see someone he considered his little sister to be like this. She was so…broken. Not even a spec of joy was present in her chocolate brown orbs, no hint of a smile graced her pale pink lips, no sound of laughter escaped her small mouth, and the glossy sheen of her hair had turned dull and lifeless. It was like she was a completely different person. Like the Kagome everyone had grown to love was trapped somewhere deep inside this new Kagome, never to reach the surface again. Never to dance in the rain not caring how soaked she got, never lending a helping hand to those in need, never spreading joy and love throughout the school with one small smile, never brightening everyone's day by just the sight of her, never being happy, never feeling safe and secure, never feeling loved like she made so many others feel, never acting like the little kid she always hoped to stay as, never being part of a happy family, and worst of all, never believing she deserves better, never thinking she's worth it, and never believing in herself as she used to. The tall youkai glided over to the girl and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"I know because he is my brother. He would never think of you as weak and he would never hate you. Trust me. He's in love with you Kagome, and nothing will ever change that. And I know you're in love with him as well. Now, you get to class before you're late, come back here at lunch," he added as he shoved her out the door, disappearing around the corner. Kagome ran to catch up and as she rounded the corner she asked him why he needed her to come at lunch, but it was too late, he was gone.

"There you are, where's that bastard that took you?" Kouga growled forcefully grabbing her arm which no one seemed to notice, "What happened? Where did he take you? Who was it?"

"I don't know Kouga, he was wearing a mask and brought me to this strange room, I don't know where it was, he knocked me out, then I woke up here and he was gone, nothing happened, he said he doesn't like seeing me with you. I wonder who it was," Kagome lied through her teeth, luckily the potion covered up not only the scent of a lie, but that of Sesshomaru as well.

"Probably another horny guy," Kouga assumed, not detecting a hint of a lie on her. "Let's get to class," he said as he pulled her to her first period, glaring as any guy who dared take a glance at the teenage beauty.

Classes went on a usual the first half of the day, although Kagome seemed a bit spacey in classes and no one failed to notice her choice of attire for that day. Kagome couldn't wait until lunch, she wanted to know why Sesshomaru wanted her back at the room during lunch, all she had to do was ditch Kouga and she was home free. The young girl walked down the empty hall to her locker, gently placing her books in her locker and waiting for Kouga to show up so she could make up some excuse and leave.

"Hey beautiful," she heard a masculine voice come from behind.

"Buzz off Hojo," Kagome stated angrily, turning to face the hormone driven boy behind her, but before she was able to turn around she was slammed face first into her locker, which she had unfortunately just closed. Her arms were clasped firmly behind her back by a pair of strong arms.

"Now is that any way to treat a guy who you promised a date to?" he whispered snidely in her ear as he pressed his disgusting body up against her back. She could feel his erection poke into her lower back as he let go of her arms with one hand, using it to trace the side of her body, she shuddered at his touch.

"I never promised you a date asshole, just wait till Kouga gets here, he'll kill you."

"Oh really?" Hojo mocked, "You mean the one my guys are currently…distracting?"

"What did you do to him?" Kagome let out and inhuman growl, he couldn't do this to her.

"Oh they're just having a little fun with him, he can handle a fight against 10 guys can't he?"

"He sure as hell can," Kouga growled from behind the boy, forcefully ripping him away from his girl friend, "Kagome, I want you to get out of here okay? I'll come to your house after school," he told her, genuine concern dripped from every word. He was scared for her, Kagome let a soft smile grace her lips as she nodded and ran in the direction of the secret room, grimacing at the sound of a bone snapping, probably Hojo's. Hojo was supposed to be one of the taijya, however, he was no good at it, and never went to class, his father pays the school so they allow him to continue coming there, sure he was skilled in fighting, when he's against a human, but youkai are a totally different story. Kagome faintly heard the principle break up the fight as she entered the dark room that lead to Goshinboku and quietly shut the door behind her. Not bothering to flick on the lights in the room Kagome slowly made her way to the second door, when she found the knob she gave it a gentle turn and allowed the old door to creak open.

"Who's there?" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice ring through the open roofed area, but she couldn't find him. As soon as she heard his voice, however, Kagome knew why Sesshomaru had told her to come at lunch. She needed to tell him, he needed to know, and this was the only way she could be sure it would be uninterrupted, she just couldn't shake the feeling of remorse that engulfed her entire being at the thought of telling the hanyou. She knew what he would do, Kouga would be lucky to escape with just a few broken limbs when Inuyasha was through with him, but for some reason Kagome felt sorry for him and couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because, deep down, she knew Kouga really cared about her and hated to see her hurt, something he had proven twice in the past four days. He risked his life to keep her from harm. Or maybe it was because she couldn't stand the thought of hurting anyone, or allowing any pain to befall them, she was too kind, too gentle, to allow that to happen to a man with such a pure heart hidden in the darkness that had consumed it long ago. But Kagome knew what she had to do, she knew there was no avoiding it, the truth would soon find it's way to the hanyou's ears, even if by accident. The girl was sure the others could keep a secret, as long as the whole group knew, which she was pretty sure Miroku had been told the same night as Sesshomaru, she made a mental note to kill the two girls later. But she was sure they would talk about it, and even when they were being extra careful, the teenage boy may accidentally overhear a private conversation, something he had done many times, only Kagome knew that however. Inuyasha trusted and confided everything in Kagome, and Kagome did the same, up until Kouga came around. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, jumping gracefully from a high branch on Goshinboku, "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I have to tell you something…and how did you know it was me?" Kagome asked, highly confused.

"I do have a nose you know," Inuyasha joked, pointing to the spot on his face where his nose resided, "What did you have to tell me?"

"Well…this is hard to say…you know what I was trying to tell you Friday night? Before Kouga walked in?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well…Inuyasha…Kouga…"

"Kouga what?"

"Kougabeatsme," (AN: Kouga beats me,) the girl whispered so softly Inuyasha couldn't make out what she had said.

"What was that Kagome?"

"I said…Kouga..." Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves, preparing for what she was about to tell her true love, "beats…me…" she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding as the last word escaped her mouth, it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but she could still feel the weight of another, one she would soon get off as well. She would be free. She could feel it.

"He _what?!_" Inuyasha growled angrily, grabbing the girl's wrist and forcing the long sleeve of her shirt up her arm to check for bruising. "I don't see anything, when was the last time he did it?"

"Friday," Kagome whimpered, becoming fearful of the hanyou, and had the hanyou not recognized the fear in her voice, he would have never known, the potion was still going strong and her scent was altered into that of lust again.

"Oh my Kami, Kagome, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should've heard wolf-boy coming, I'll kill him."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not all…"

"What else is there Kagome? Whatever it is, tell me," he sounded desperate, concerned.

"He…he…rapes me…" Kagome stuttered out, tears forming in her eyes for the second time at school that day, luckily both were in private, with people she trusted.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha roared, rushing to the collapsed girl sobbing uncontrollably on the floor, "He can't do this to you, I won't let it happen. I can't believe I didn't see this before, I'm so stupid!" the hanyou told himself, and looked confusedly down at Kagome when he no longer heard her crying, she was looking up at him, her eyes red and puffy, tears still leaked from their corners, but there was a look of determination, a look of stubbornness, and the thing Inuyasha loved the most, the look of love.

"You are not stupid," she lectured, "I am. I didn't tell you sooner, I thought I could handle this on my own but I couldn't, I thought I was strong but the truth is I'm just a weak little girl, I'm not special, and I'm not strong. I'm just a normal girl, you can do so much better…" she added softly, looking away from the gentle gaze of his golden orbs. She could feel a clawed hand gently grab her chin, turning her to face it's owner.

"There is no better than you Kagome, not for me anyways. You're it. You're the only girl I want, the only one I need, and the only one worthy of being mine," he smirked slightly as he said the last part, trying to cheer up the crying girl, "Now, let's get you home, we'll talk about this…situation…later okay?" she nodded, a smiled gracing her plump lips, the tears had stopped falling but their trails had left a light sheen on her rosy cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but Inuyasha believed she looked beautiful, he always would.

muah ha ha ha ha. I know, I'm evil. You don't get to know what Kaede had planned...yet. Next chapter, cause guess what, KAGOME'S GOING HOME! woot woot. lol. and you'll find out what happened with Hojo and Kouga. REVIEW! NOW!


	10. What Kaede Had Planned

WHAT KAEDE HAD PLANNED! Finally right?

**Angelblaze2006:** lol, yes, Kouga can be a very bad person at times. But at other times he is also very nice. And I have something planned for him in the future. I hope you all like it.

**Kiaa 33:** well those puppy dog eyes are what did me in. I guess I'll have to update. Lol.

**Lilangelchr30305:** yup, she finally admitted it. But don't worry, the end is not near.

**Darkangel6306:** Yay for Kagome right? And thank you very much.

**Emily Tusante:** Well hello there. Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it.

**Xxfrefallangelxx: **Haha, wait and see what I have planned. It may surprise you.

**Mammaws Angel Baby:** Everyone is so mean to poor Kouga. Granted he's mean to Kagome. But he's really nice too. Try to see the light in Kouga. It will help you better understand my ending. But don't worry; he won't get away with anything he's done. :( The big jerk face.

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_There is no better than you Kagome, not for me anyways. You're it. You're the only girl I want, the only one I need, and the only one worthy of being mine," he smirked slightly as he said the last part, trying to cheer up the crying girl, "Now, let's get you home, we'll talk about this…situation…later okay?" she nodded, a smiled gracing her plump lips, the tears had stopped falling but their trails had left a light sheen on her rosy cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but Inuyasha believed she looked beautiful, he always would._

**Now:**

"Oye Kagome? What are ye doing home so early? And Inuyasha as well? What brings you here I did not receive a call from the school that ye were coming young ones."

"I will explain later Kaede-chan," Kagome smiled lightly at the old woman, she really did love her, they had always been very close, ever since Kagome's grandfather had started dating her.

"Alright," the old miko smiled back at the girl, hiding the concern she held very well, "Well since ye are here, and not that boyfriend of yours, there's something I wanted to tell you, come to the kitchen, I'll fix us all some tea." The two teens followed the grey-haired woman to the kitchen and both sat down at a bar stool watching in silence as Kaede made the tea. After about a minute the tea kettle started to whistle and the steaming liquid was poured into three different cups and delicately passed out to the three different people as the old woman took a seat next to her step-granddaughter.

"What is it you had to tell me Kaede?" Kagome inquired, looking quizzically at the old woman after taking a long sip of tea.

"Well," Kaede took a sip of the jasmine tea as well before continuing, Inuyasha remained silent, he figured now was not the time to butt in, "I've been wanting to bring this up for a while, but your grandfather advised against it until I was absolutely sure of it. And after a lot of thinking, I'm positive, Kagome…"

**With Kouga:**

"Suspended?!" the yell of a wolf-youkai ran through the principals office.

"You're lucky I didn't expel you! You could have killed the boy!" the principal, Mrs. Yamaguchi, nearly screamed at the boy. Mrs. Yamaguchi was a cat-youkai, very proper, and very strict, but she was well respected amongst the students, and generally well-liked.

"What was I supposed to do? He was sexually assaulting my girlfriend!"

"I assuming you are talking about Ms. Higurashi, no?"

"Of course I'm talking about 'Ms. Higurashi', who else would I be talking about?"

"You should be used to this type of behavior towards her," Mrs. Yamaguchi stated calmly, although a hint of pity was evident in her voice, ignoring Kouga's question entirely, "I know you've been in here many times before for such acts towards the young girl, but you have never done something so…violent. What came over you today?" As Mrs. Yamaguchi finished she flashed the okami a concerned gaze, causing the young wolf to look away, he hated that look. The look that asked if everything was all right, the one that wanted to know if something was going on, truth was, it was none of her damn business, she didn't really care what was going on in the life of her students, all she cared about was…well he didn't really know what she cared about…but he was sure it wasn't him, or his problems with Kagome.

"It's none of your fucking business!" he stated calmly under his breath, just loud enough for the cat-youkai to hear it.

"Oh it isn't is it? Then whose business is it? Whatever it is I want to help you Kouga, my students are my top priority, especially ones I have become fond of seeing. You are like a son to me, and I mean that in the least creepy way possible," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit, that always seemed to get him to talk. She really did think of him as somewhat of a son, and was glad that Kagome had found someone who treated her well to be her boyfriend. The two were always seen holding hands or hugging, maybe the occasional peck on the cheek, but nothing more in school, Kouga seemed to respect his girlfriend's discontent towards public displays of affection.

"Kagome…"

"What about her dear?"

"Kagome's in love with someone else!" the youkai nearly screamed as he jumped to his feet, and slammed the palms of his hands onto the desk in front of him, and quickly began pacing the room.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Kouga. Who is it?"

"Inuyasha," the boy sneered.

"Ah, that doesn't surprise me then. Those two have been closer than peanut butter and jelly since kindergarten," the principal said so low that even Kouga couldn't make out what she had said, "Well Kouga," she began, raising her voice to a normal level, "That gives you no right to do what you did to Hojo, I can not give you special treatment just because you are heart broken. When did she break up with you?"

"When did who break up with me?"

"Kagome of course."

"She didn't, she doesn't know I know…" That was partially right, he was sure she might suspect he knew, but she couldn't be sure. He had never come out and said he knew…

"Oh, well if she is not in love with you, you can't go around still dating her, I advise you break up with her when you see her next, that way you will be free to grieve, and she won't have to hide anything anymore, although I just don't see Kagome lying like that. Maybe she was just trying to spare your feelings, she always did think of others before herself. I assume she thought it was the right thing to do…" she continued to ramble as Kouga left her office.

'_She doesn't know what she's talking about, she doesn't pay enough attention to know… If she had paid more than on ounce she would have figured out that I don't treat Kagome how she should be treated. If anyone paid her more than two seconds of attention to her they could have figured it out by now. Which is why her friends had to go, they are the only people who actually care about her other than me. That girl Ayame may prove to be a nuisance, she has been hanging around Kagome a lot lately, they seem to be becoming fast friends…How will I get rid of her? I won't be at school for the next two weeks..._' Kouga continued to ponder this as he waltzed down the hall towards the exit. He was going to go home and call Kagome when school was out, he had to make sure she was okay, but he no clue where she had gone off to.

"Kouga?" a small voice chirped from behind.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Kagome had gone off to, she said we'd talk about when we could work on our project during lunch when I saw her in history," the red-haired wolf-youkai responded, not liking the tone of voice he had greeted her with she added on, "And you'd do well to learn some manners."

'_Seems she's even being less shy around me now, she and Kagome have become too close, and this is the perfect chance to ditch the stupid girl,_' "Well Kagome told me to tell you that she never wants to see your ugly face ever again. She said she asked Mr. Yamamoto to switch her partners, she's working with me now."

Ayame stared directly into Kouga's unwavering eyes, he didn't smell like he was lying, he didn't sound like it, and definitely didn't look like it, so Ayame had no choice but to believe the wolf. But there was a hint of doubt rooted in the pit of her stomach, something was not right about this, Kagome wouldn't do or say that, but she had to pretend like she believed every word the wolf-youkai told her. Tears began welling up in the girl's eyes, a small pout was formed by her cherry red lips as they quivered, she took one look at the wolf, and ran off in a different direction, sobbing and almost running into three students.

"Ayame?" '_Well I didn't mean to make her cry…maybe I should go apologize…_' _RING!_ '_Guess not, she'll be heading off to class now, I need to get home anyways. At least that is out of the way though…but still…the look on her face… Oh, what am I thinking? Ayame is just some stupid girl whose in love with me, like every other girl in this school., everyone except for Kagome, but she'll come around…_'

Kouga resumed his walk out of the dimly lit, cold school and marched right out the front doors into the sunny, warm, outdoors. His skin instantly heated as the rays of light hit it, he loved the outdoors, the fresh air, the animals, everything about it was just perfect. It was one of the few things he and Kagome had in common, when they first started dating the two went for picnics and hikes all the time, he loved those times when he could be with his two greatest loves. Kagome was so carefree back then, he used to love to watch her spin around until she fell into the lush green grass, her determination to go on the hardest routes up mountains amazed him, and also that she actually made it. She was the only girl he knew who would even attempt something so dangerous and dirty. Their first kiss had been outdoors, in the rain. They had been picnicking on top of a tall mountain. One that overlooked the city, and it was night, they had drove up because Kouga refused to allow the girl to climb such a thing in the dark, and after much protest she gave in, even if she did complain the whole way up. As they spread out their blanket the two went to the car to get out their supplies when it started to rain. Rain was possibly Kagome's favorite weather and she instantly ran out into is and began dancing around. The rain started pouring down harder and the teen was becoming soaked. Kouga rose from his seat in the trunk of his SUV and made his way to his girlfriend. Rain caused his clothes to become heavy with water, but he didn't care. Kagome had been spinning in circles laughing like she did on those grassy hills they usually went to, and Kouga caught her mid-spin so she was facing him. She had a slightly surprised look on her face, but it softened to a small grin as her took her hand in his, and wrapped the other arm around her waist, she silently obliged and rested her free hand on his shoulder. And her head on the other. They rocked back and forth to their own silent song as the rain continued to pour. After about a minute Kagome raised her head to stare into her boyfriend's eyes, they looked lovingly back, as the youkai went in slowly for the kiss, he stopped about three-quarters of the way there and gave Kagome the choice to go the rest of the way, which she happily did. The moment was perfect, until a slight shiver overtook her small body and Kouga pulled back instantly, lifting her bridal style and rushing to the car saying she needed to get out of the rain before she caught a cold. To which she replied with a small sneeze. Kouga felt horrible for the next few days she was out of school with said cold, but Kagome assured him it was no fault of his own, and that she'd be better in no time. Kagome really was a sweet girl, and Kouga felt horrible for what he had been doing. But his youkai told him it was necessary, she needed to learn her place. She was not supposed to love his enemy; she was supposed to love him. And only him. The wolf sighed as he started up his car and drove home. But on his way he saw something that made his blood boil. Inuyasha was taking his Kagome somewhere, and he was going to find out where.

**At the Higurashi's!**

"Kagome…you _are_ a miko."

"What?" Kagome asked disbelieving, Inuyasha had spit out the big gulp of tea he had just taken and was now looking back and forth between the two women.

'_That makes sense, he scent has changed since…that night at Ramen-ya…she said she felt like something from inside her threw him off of her, like a force field or something…that must have been her miko powers! And that also explains why Kouga's scent changing potions haven't been working so well on her after a while, her powers are fighting back!_'

"You are a miko Kagome. Ever since you came home Saturday evening I could sense it," Inuyasha cast a confused gaze to the new miko when Kaede said this, she had left at like two that morning, why hadn't she gotten there until later? And then it hit him…

'_That bastard!_' Inuyasha growled in his head, as Kagome turned her head to avoid his eyes, she felt so weak.

'_I'm a miko? How can that be? Kaede said that miko powers usually show up way earlier than this. I can't be a miko…can I?_'

"My dear, you have much training to do if you want to catch up with the others in your grade. Many have been studying much longer than you, and yet, your powers, even at this untrained level, seem to be that of a great priestess… I have never met a miko with such raw power, only one has been known to exist. The very first to be exact, Lady Midoriko. Kagome, I feel you are her reincarnation. But I do not understand why your miko powers have not shown until now, only a life full of highly traumatic events could cause such a thing. And the only one I can think you have gone through was the death of your parents and brother…but you were much too young for that to have affected this. Is there something you are hiding Kagome?" Kaede shifted her gaze to the girl, who fidgeted in her seat, wondering if she should tell the old woman. Kagome trusted her, but she didn't want her to be concerned, she was much too old to be dealing with such things. But Kagome couldn't help but wonder if she should tell her grandmother, after all…everyone else knew. And if this affected her powers showing themselves, whose to say it wouldn't affect anything else? As Kagome began her response Inuyasha let out a light cough, forcing the stares of both girls to be thrust upon him.

"Kagome, can I talk to you alone for just a second?" Kagome looked pleadingly to Kaede who nodded her head lightly and walked out of the kitchen, the doorbell had just rung anyways. "Are you sure you want to tell her Kagome?"

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I just do," Inuyasha responded proudly, "I know she's your grandma and all, but are you ready to tell her? I don't want you to rush into anything. We can always just say it must have been some type of fluke that your powers hadn't come out until now," and in an answer to her unspoken question added, "And if she thinks your powers are odd we'll say you have a cold or something, and that's why I brought you home," he winked, and she nodded. Now was not the time to tell Kaede, Kagome knew she would eventually tell her, but she needed to sort some things out before that happened.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome stated quietly, looking down at her dangling feet sadly. Inuyasha knew what she was thinking.

"Kagome, I promise you, I won't let anything hurt you ever again, and you are not weak. Kaede just said that you are one of the most powerful mikos she's ever met, and that's just raw power. You haven't even been trained yet. Just think how strong you'll be. And you won't do this alone; I'll be with you every step of the way. Nothing will keep us apart Kagome, I love you."

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Kouga's here!" Kaede yelled from the front door, she had heard the conversation. She knew what they were talking about; she had also suspected this for a while now too. But she decided to stay out of it; she knew Kagome would seek out the people who could help her when the time was right. Kagome was a bright girl, and getting in the middle of this before the time was right might have been detrimental. Granted Kaede didn't let this go on without a little help thrown Kagome's way. When the girl would go to sleep after coming home from a beating, the old woman would sneak into the girl's room and perform a healing spell on the wounds, not making them heal completely, but it would numb the pain so the girl could get a good night's sleep. She needed it. It was hard for the old woman to allow this to continue, especially since Shippo knew of Kagome's condition, she had to pretend to be oblivious around the kit. He was too young to understand that this had to be done in order for Kagome to feel she belonged, to feel like she wasn't worthless. Because, unfortunately, by the time Kaede had figured it out, it was too late to get the girl out of it, no harm done. Kagome had serious problems with her self identity; she didn't know who she was, where she belonged, or what her purpose was. But she would soon find out. Kaede was sure of that.

Well my computer is back up and running. I got it fixed. So opefully it doesn't crash again, and things will run more smoothly from now on. Sorry for the long wait. But hey, at least you finally got to see what Kaede had to tell Kagome. Only a couple of you guessed what it was, and to those who did, my hat is off to you. You can read my mind. :) REVIEW!


	11. What Is Wrong With Me?

Okay hi

It's been five days since my last update and I'm finally starting this chapter. How sad. My computer started freaking out again. How gay right? But it's fixed now. I fixed it like…2 days ago? But I've had to add everything back onto it because I had to get rid of EVERYTHING, cause it wouldn't turn on. But now both my stories are back saved on here, along with everything else. So I'm back. Yay me!

**Emily Tusante:** well thank you. But I guess you're going to be mad at me again for this chapter. It's very short…

**Mammaws Angel Baby:** Kouga thanks you, and so does my story. :)

**Nay-nay-chan01:** Haha, good job. You're like a mind reader. :) Don't worry, Kagome will train her ass off. And I'm glad you understand Kouga isn't all bad. It's his youkai, so I hope his youkai gets its butt whooped. Hehe. And she didn't say anything because despite her loving Inuyasha back, Kagome has strong moral values, and even though Kouga is abusive, and she doesn't care for him anymore than she would a friend, he is still her boyfriend. And she doesn't want to cheat on him physically, or emotionally. She actually hates herself for loving Inuyasha while she's with Kouga, which will be shown soon.

**Princ3ss-Eka:** You'll find out soon why Kouga is how he is.:)

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_Kagome! Inuyasha! Kouga's here!" Kaede yelled from the front door, she had heard the conversation. She knew what they were talking about; she had also suspected this for a while now too. But she decided to stay out of it; she knew Kagome would seek out the people who could help her when the time was right. Kagome was a bright girl, and getting in the middle of this before the time was right might have been detrimental. Granted Kaede didn't let this go on without a little help thrown Kagome's way. When the girl would go to sleep after coming home from a beating, the old woman would sneak into the girl's room and perform a healing spell on the wounds, not making them heal completely, but it would numb the pain so the girl could get a good night's sleep. She needed it. It was hard for the old woman to allow this to continue, especially since Shippo knew of Kagome's condition, she had to pretend to be oblivious around the kit. He was too young to understand that this had to be done in order for Kagome to feel she belonged, to feel like she wasn't worthless. Because, unfortunately, by the time Kaede had figured it out, it was too late to get the girl out of it, no harm done. Kagome had serious problems with her self identity; she didn't know who she was, where she belonged, or what her purpose was. But she would soon find out. Kaede was sure of that._

**Now:**

"Inuyasha," Kouga sneered as he entered the Higurashi kitchen, "Kagome," he greeted pleasantly, not knowing that the hanyou knew. The air was still thick with tension however, both males were currently glaring at each other with such ferocity Kagome could swear she saw sparks.

"Hi Kouga," Kagome grinned, putting on the happy facade she usually did at school, for the sake of her grandmother if no one else. She couldn't risk the old woman knowing. She had too much on her mind already taking care of all the young children, humans and demons alike, that occupied their household at the moment for her to have to deal with the situation her granddaughter was in. Kagome knew she could handle it, as long as she had Inuyasha at her side.

"What are you doing home so early koshii? I saw you leave school with…him," he gestured over towards the hanyou, "and followed you here. Why'd you leave?"

"Well…you see…"

"She was ill, I received a call from the office explaining that she would be brought home by Mr. Inuyasha. Now what are ye doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I got suspended," Kouga grumbled, as he jumped onto a barstool and began spinning around. Kouga liked Kaede a lot, she was like the grandmother he never had. The two got along very well, but he figured she suspected something happening between her granddaughter and himself, that's why she always made sure to make potions that wouldn't work on Kagome. Kouga was okay with that though, as long as she didn't interfere, which he was slightly surprised she hadn't. The old woman and Kagome seemed to be incredibly close before he began going out with the girl, it was strange, but Kouga figured Kaede had a reason, he had yet to figure it out though.

"Suspended?" the two woman repeated in shock, while Inuyasha just grinned, that was good news for the gang and himself. Now Kagome could spend more time with them and they could figure out a way to free Kagome from the wolf's clutches. Not to mention Sango would be a lot happier if Kagome was around.

"What made ye get suspended child?"

"It's a long story, nothing major, but while we're all here…why don't you tell Kagome what you said you wanted to after school?"

"She already has," Inuyasha stated, deciding now was a good time to jump into the conversation, he just loved to piss off the okami.

"Without me?" Kouga held back a growl as he glared viciously at Kagome then quickly turned his face into one of confusion before Kaede noticed.

"I am sorry Kouga, but ye were not here when Kagome got home, and the information is important, it could not wait until later. I was debating letting the girl go to school at all today, but I decided she should get it in, her studies are important too."

"What's so important that it couldn't wait for her boyfriend to get here?" He acted hurt, but Kagome knew he was angry, she was in for it tonight. Inuyasha couldn't save her this time, it was too soon. Kouga couldn't know he knew yet, they needed a plan.

"I'M HOME!" a small voice rang from the doorway and Kagome instantly recognized it as Shippo's. Kagome had not spent time with the kit in months, and she hadn't realized how much she missed him.

"Shippo?" she called from the kitchen and bent down onto one knee, her arms held out wide. She heard the light padding of his paws as he ran towards her voice yelling her name as he jumped into her warm embrace and sniggled into her chest. Kagome smiled as she fell backwards onto the hard tile floor, ignoring any pain that may have been caused by that slight bump, this moment was one of complete joy, and she was numb to all pain.

"Kagome, Kagome! Why are you home so early? You're usually out with that stupid Kouga until dinner time!" by now all the other children of the household had gathered at the entrance to the kitchen, watching the show going on inside. None of them had really gotten a chance to know the teen, they had only heard stories from Shippo. They had been told of her beauty, her heart, her grace, her sense of humor, everything good. Everything she used to be. Shippo had not told them about the darkness that had settled over her life since she and Kouga had begun dating, he had not told them of how much she changed.

"I got a little sick at school and the nurse sent me home," Kagome lied, and Shippo knew full well that she was lying, but he decided not to bring it up when he noticed everyone was there, including…

"INUYASHA!" he yelled and jumped into the hanyou's arms. Sure the kit annoyed the older boy, but deep down he really enjoyed having the fur ball around, and through one of his rare displays of affection, gave the young fox a light hug and a grin before setting him down on the floor and Kagome stood to face Kouga, and he could see the fire she used to hold was beginning to resurface; and it scared him.

"I think you should go now," she then turned to Inuyasha, a look of deep sorrow filled her chocolate orbs, "and you too, Kaede and I have a lot to do. You both know the way out," she finished, picking up the young kitsune from where Inuyasha had set him down, she refused to look at either as they slowly exited to room. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Kouga as he passed by, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. When the girl heard the front door close she turned to Kaede and stated in a determined voice, "I think it's time I got a little miko training in." Kaede just nodded her head and bid her follow, and she did, with Shippo in tow.

When the two 'siblings' finally reached the wide open area Kaede had led them too she had already set up a miko training course and was standing in front of it, hands clasped in front of her body, a sliver of a smile gracing her thin, wrinkled lips.

"We shall begin with meditation, ye must learn the extent of your powers, and the only way to do that is through deep self exploration. This will help ye better understand how much of it ye should put into each task. Of course, I do not expect you to be perfect on your first try with anything today. Ye have had no miko training, and much of raw power to deal with. Let's begin. Come over here," the old woman gestured to the small waterfall that cascaded down from the steep mountain behind their house, Shippo stayed behind, he figured this was something Kaede and Kagome needed to do alone, and he was right. Kagome always loved this place; it made her feel at peace, like she was at one with the world. "Put these on," Kaede ordered handing the teen what looked like miko garb from the feudal era, and Kagome headed to the secret room she had discovered long ago to change.

"I see ye have found the spiritual chamber, no doubt ye happened upon it when we first moved in, no?" Kagome nodded, "Well, my dear, that is where we begin our lesson." Kaede lead the way through the hidden doorway. It was coated in leaves and moss, invisible to those who didn't already know of its existence. The familiar sound of roaring waters assaulted their eardrums; the room was dimly lit with glowing stones that scattered about the 'ceiling', the hypnotic sound of chirping crickets resounded within the cave-like walls. Off to the side a small pool of water was visible and a thin ray of light entered through a crack in the rocks, illuminating a small lotus flower that managed to blossom in the center of the pool in the dimly lit cave behind the falls. The pool was host to a pair of Koi, one black with a white spot near its head, and one white with a black spot in the same spot. "The lotus flower signifies purity, resurrection and the enlightened being that emerges undefiled from the chaos and illusion of the world," Kaede began, "and the Koi indicate the symbol (Yin-Yang), which represents the ancient Chinese understanding of how things work. The outer circle, the pool, illustrates "everything", while the black and white shapes within the circle portray the interaction of two energies, called "yin" (black) and "yang" (white), which cause everything to happen. They are not completely black or white, just as things in life are not completely black or white, and they cannot exist without each other. It is for this reason I named these Koi Yin and Yang," the old woman finally finished and Kagome once again nodded her head, this time not in answer, but in understanding. Kaede walked over to the pool, and sat gracefully beside it, her back almost touching the cave wall, her eyes closed and her hands rested gently on her knees, palms up, while her thumb and middle finger on both hands gently met at their tips. Kaede said nothing, and made no gesture for the girl to follow, but Kagome knew to follow anyways. As Kagome plopped down beside the trained miko one of her old wrinkled eyelids fluttered open, the icy blue orb behind it seemed to be bursting with amusement at the other girl's clumsiness, but it was quickly shut as Kagome turned in her direction to study Kaede's pose, and copied it exactly. When the young girl stopped fidgeting Kaede resumed speaking "Now, close your eyes," she did, "take a deep breath in through your nose, and exhale it through your mouth," she did, "Now this time imagine the inhale to be all you problems and flaws rising to your lips, and with the exhale let them go, repeat this until I feel you are ready for the next task," Kagome, once again, did as Kaede told. She could feel her muscles relaxing all around her, her heart seemed to have strain she didn't even know was there lifted from it, the weight of the world left her shoulders, her discontent with whom she was, everything, just left, like it was never even there.

**With Inuyasha and Kouga (right after they were kicked out :P):**

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kagome!"

"I can be with her whenever I want wolf-shit. Kagome and I have been friends since kindergarten, so back the fuck off."

"Kagome is _mine_," he shouted, glaring furiously at the hanyou, "Don't ever come near her again, or else," he left the threat hanging as he walked off into the park and sat under a big shady tree. He didn't think Inuyasha knew what that or else was, since the hanyou didn't follow. He would probably hang out with Kagome anyways, good, Kagome had been getting unruly. He needed a reason to put her back in her place. '_Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want this anymore! I can't keep hurting Kagome, it's killing me inside!_' '_But she acts out against you, she deserves this,_' a deep, almost scary voice rang though Kouga's head, '_who…who are you?_' '_I, am the youkai blood that courses through your vanes, the blood you still can't seem to control, like you can't control that stupid human girl of yours._' '_Kagome is not stupid, I love her! And I shouldn't be trying to control her! I fell in love with her because she had such a free spirit, and now I'm crushing it. No, I'm not crushing it, you are!_' Kouga growled in his head, '_Ah, but we are one, I and you and you are me. Do not try and deny me, you choose to follow what I tell you to do, you choose to not fight me, you choose to be WEAK!_' '_I am not weak, you are! You use fear, and pain to get Kagome to listen to you. You know I am physically stronger than she is. But you forget that emotionally, mentally, she is far stronger. I love her for who she is, not who you want her to be._' '_Do you? Do you really love her?_' '_Of course I do!_' '_Then why is it that you let me take control, why do you hurt her?_' '_I don't…I don't mean to!_' '_Are you sure about that? Are you secretly hoping that she will leave you?_' '_…_' '_Answer me!_' '_I…don't know…_' '_That is your answer then…_' the voice faded into the back of his mind, leaving a very confused Kouga sitting cross-legged under the tree. '_I do love Kagome…don't I? I'd do anything to keep her safe, but why is it that I allow myself to hurt her? Why can't I control my youkai when I'm around her? What is wrong with me?!_' he slammed his fists into the ground in front of him, breathing heavily, he had to figure this out, before Kagome came over later. As he began trudging home the wolf-youkai continued his confused thoughts about his love for Kagome. It had been there once, he was sure of it, but was it still there? Did he really love Kagome like he thought he did?

* * *

Okay…so I have reached a brain block for the day. Sorry guys. It's REALLY short. But I really can't think today. I don't know why, so don't ask. Lol. Maybe if I start writing the next chapter it will help. I'm always better at getting ideas when I start a new chapter. So I will do that as soon as I post this one. The next chapter should be up in a day or two, if everything goes as planned, just because I don't have dance today or tomorrow. So I will continue writing today, and hopefully all will be well net chapter. I don't even know where this story is going. It pretty much writes itself. I know the outcome, but the entire middle, that's all random stuff that may, or may not, help me get there, just depends on what my little fingers decide comes next. :) So again, sorry about the really long wait for a short chapter, but the next one I'll try to make super long to make it up to you guys, okay? Alright, well I'm going to start the next chapter now, peace.


	12. We Need To Get Out Of Here

Okay hi Okay, I know…it's been a longgg time. But I got caught up reading one of my reviewer's stories. It's really good. It's called My Angel by Nay-nay-chan01. Check it out. But hey, I made this chapter longer than like any other chapter I've ever written…so hopefully that makes up for the long wait and the short chapter last time. Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_Kagome is mine," he shouted, glaring furiously at the hanyou, "Don't ever come near her again, or else," he left the threat hanging as he walked off into the park and sat under a big shady tree. He didn't think Inuyasha knew what that or else was, since the hanyou didn't follow. He would probably hang out with Kagome anyways, good, Kagome had been getting unruly. He needed a reason to put her back in her place. 'Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want this anymore! I can't keep hurting Kagome, it's killing me inside!' '__But she acts out against you, she deserves this,__' a deep, almost scary voice rang though Kouga's head, 'who…who are you?' '__I, am the youkai blood that courses through your vanes, the blood you still can't seem to control, like you can't control that stupid human girl of yours.__' 'Kagome is not stupid, I love her! And I shouldn't be trying to control her! I fell in love with her because she had such a free spirit, and now I'm crushing it. No, I'm not crushing it, you are!' Kouga growled in his head, '__Ah, but we are one, I and you and you are me. Do not try and deny me, you choose to follow what I tell you to do, you choose to not fight me, you choose to be WEAK!__' 'I am not weak, you are! You use fear, and pain to get Kagome to listen to you. You know I am physically stronger than she is. But you forget that emotionally, mentally, she is far stronger. I love her for who she is, not who you want her to be.' '__Do you? Do you really love her?__' 'Of course I do!' '__Then why is it that you let me take control, why do you hurt her?__' 'I don't…I don't mean to!' '__Are you sure about that? Are you secretly hoping that she will leave you?__' '…' '__Answer me!__' 'I…don't know…' '__That is your answer then…__' the voice faded into the back of his mind, leaving a very confused Kouga sitting cross-legged under the tree. 'I do love Kagome…don't I? I'd do anything to keep her safe, but why is it that I allow myself to hurt her? Why can't I control my youkai when I'm around her? What is wrong with me?!' he slammed his fists into the ground in front of him, breathing heavily, he had to figure this out, before Kagome came over later. As he began trudging home the wolf-youkai continued his confused thoughts about his love for Kagome. It had been there once, he was sure of it, but was it still there? Did he really love Kagome like he thought he did?_

**Now:**

Inuyasha walked home alone that day, he wasn't in the mood to argue with Kouga. Besides, the damn wolf had something over him, he had Kagome. And Kagome's safety was always placed above his happiness. He loved Kagome, and he wanted to be with her every second of every day, but he had promised not to let anyone hurt her as long as he could help it. There had to be a way to be with her without Kouga finding out though…and Inuyasha was on his way home to ask Sesshomaru just how to do that.

"Sessh?" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the front door closed.

"Yes little brother?" Sesshomaru responded, clearly annoyed. He was in his study trying to figure out a way to help Kagome without it seeming like he was helping her. There was no way he was letting her do this on her own.

"I need your help with something," the hanyou stated as he entered the room currently occupied by his brother.

**With Kagome:**

"Now, Kagome, I feel it is time we started using some of that energy of yours…" Kaede smiled at the young girl, after they were done with their meditation, who just nodded in acceptance. Kagome felt so…focused, yet her mind was completely clear. The raven-haired beauty followed her 'grandmother' out the secret door and to the training field. The old woman led her to a large grassy area with a single bulls-eye about 100 feet away.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked, obviously confused, "What does archery have to do with being a miko?."

"This, young Kagome, is not normal archery," she laughed slightly. "Ye are to focus your energy into the very tip of this arrow," the grey haired woman began, handing her a freshly sharpened arrow, "and ye will also need this," she handed her a wooden bow, "to aim. Now, ye must first focus on your arrow, I doubt ye are ready for firing it yet." Kagome nodded and stared at the arrows tip as she held it, pointed at the bulls-eye, in her bow. She focused all her energy on the very tip and it soon began to glow a deep pink, but as soon as it came, Kagome freaked out and the color left. "That was your miko power. I have never seen it such a color. Ye must have a very troubled soul for it to be so dark in color…" Kaede pondered, "It must be that, or ye heart is tainted…I hope for the aforementioned…and by reading ye aura I see that it is ye troubled soul that has locked up your power," the grey-haired woman saw the confused look on Kagome's face and explained, "The dark color means parts of ye power are hiding within you, the only way to free them is to ease your soul. And to do that ye must get rid of whatever is causing it harm. Until that day, I am afraid ye will only be able to use a small portion of ye power. However, even that is far greater than most trained mikos." Kagome stared in disbelief at her 'grandmother', it couldn't be, she hadn't even really begun training, and already she had more power than most mikos…how was that possible? And this was only a small portion of her power?

'_The Midoriko Kaede mentioned that I must be a reincarnation of must have been a very powerful miko…Good thing she used her power for good… But who am I kidding? I can't control all that, it's too much, I'm not strong enough to carry all that power. I'm not brave enough to use it, and I'm definitely not worthy of yielding it…_'

'Yes, you are…' a voice spoke in Kagome's head, it was so calm, so serene, almost angelic…

'_Who are you?_' Kagome asked the voice.

'My name is Midoriko, you are my reincarnation.'

'_Mi…Midoriko? B…but how? How are you talking to me? And how do you know I can do all that? How do you know I'm worthy?_'

'Kagome, you are a very powerful miko, you are closer to the world of spirits than any other human, it also helps that I was a powerful miko in my day and you are my reincarnation,' Midoriko giggled.

'_But how do you know?_'

'Kagome,' Midoriko began in a serious tone, 'I have been watching over you since you were in the womb. You are very strong, if not physically, mentally, although you are physically stronger than you give yourself credit. You are very brave. It took a lot of guts to stand up to Kouga and to tell your friends what he does to you. You are more worthy than even myself of yielding such immense power. Your power is even greater than my own Kagome, and I know you won't disgrace our soul by using it for evil. You have been thrown into such a cruel life and yet you still smile. You have suffered though so much pain, and yet you still love. You have been betrayed in the worst way, and yet you still trust. If anyone deserves such a power, it is you. You, Kagome, must carry on your miko studies, you must train hard, for if you do not…I fear the events in your future will prove to shatter everything you are,' he voice faded away as she said those last words.

'_WAIT! Midoriko! Come back! What do you mean? What evens in my future? How can I stop them from happening? Midoriko! Please, help me,_' Kagome pleaded in her mind, tears springing to her cocoa eyes. "Please…please help me Midoriko," Kagome whispered, forgetting she was still on the training field with Kaede.

"Midoriko is not allowed to tell ye of the future. It is against the rules of the spirit world to get involved with human affairs," the old woman stated calmly, "She broke the rules to come and talk to ye, it must have been something important for her to risk being punished like that. What did she have to say to ye?"

"She said that I need to continue my miko studies and train really hard or my future…will break me…" Kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and more tears seeped through the corners of her eyes, "What did she mean by that? Are people going to get hurt? What can I do to stop it? Why did she just leave me like that?"

"Midoriko had her reasons child, ye must figure the rest out on ye own. She just gave ye a push in the right direction, ye need to do as she says. I am sure she will visit ye when she deems it necessary. She would not leave ye with no help. It seems she had taken a liking to ye," Kaede smiled up at the sky, as if thanking the old miko of times past. "Now, ye must continue your training, ye will not go to school tomorrow. I will have Inuyasha bring ye ye homework since Kouga will not be attending school for the next couple of weeks." And with that Kagome began focusing her energy on the tip of the arrow again, all the while thinking of the words told to her by Kaede and Midoriko. Was it possible that they were entwined? Kaede told her to get rid of the thing that was holding back her power, and Midoriko told her she needs to train it. Could it be that she may need to use her powers as a miko to get rid of Kouga? Or were the two completely unrelated? Only time would be able to tell, but for now, she needed to master this skill. She had a strange feeling that her need for her miko powers was approaching very rapidly.

**With our favorite little couple (a.k.a. Miroku and Sango):**

"Hey Miro?" Sango mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said as she snuggled into his chest. They were watching The Notebook on the couch at Miroku's house. His parents were out of town, and Sango's grandparents were allowing her to stay with him. They trusted her enough to know she wouldn't do anything with him she wasn't ready to do.

"I love you too Sango," he mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. The two sat in silence as the rest of the movie played out. Miroku started tearing up at the end, that always got to him, Sango just giggled when she felt one of those salty drops fall against her cheek. The credits started rolling, but neither wanted to move from their comfortable spots on the couch together. Eventually Sango sat up net to her boyfriend stretching her arms and yawning a little. "Tired?" Miroku chuckled.

"No," Sango defended, "I just got used to that position."

"Right," Miroku smirked.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sango asked, a little seductively, as she leaned in closer to the boy. Miroku closed the gap between them with a light peck on the lips.

"I can think of a lot of things I want to do," he responded, kissing her again. "But first," he said pulling away, making Sango whimper slightly, "I need to do this," he got up from the couch and took out the movie putting it away in it's case then ran off to the kitchen to turn off the light that you could slightly see shining from the living room couch. Sango turned on a side table lamp as Miroku turned every other light off around his house. When he returned to his living room Sango was sitting on his side of the couch, both legs bent to her side and her white mini skirt slightly raised to show off more of her thigh. "Mm, so where were we?" Miroku began advancing towards the girl, and with two claps of his hands turned on some very romantic music. Sango let out a soft giggle as her monk crawled over her, running his hands up her legs.

Miroku relished in the feel of her smooth, firm thighs, as he nipped at the soft skin of her neck making her moan a little in pleasure. Her hands found their way down his solid wall of abs to the loopholes in his jeans (AN: that's right, he's not wearing a shirt. :o) slightly tugging up on them to move him upwards. She bit her lip as they came face to face, his violet eyes boring holes into her chocolate ones as he looked at her with such love and intensity. His jet-black hair that was usually pulled back into a rat-tail now fell into his face, he looked totally hot. Sango reached her arms up around his neck, her eyes sharing the love his held, and also the lust. She tugged down hard, and his lips came crashing down upon hers, good thing he was so strong or his arms might have gave out from the force behind the tug. One of the young woman's legs was now wrapped around the boy's waist as their tongues battled for dominance, one of his knees resting bellow her bottom and the other on the other side of her outstretched leg. His arms were in a pushup-like position on either side of his beautiful Sango.

They soon switched positions so that Sango sat straddling Miroku's lap, running her fingers through his semi-long hair. Miroku had both his hands cupping his favorite part of her, her ass. She always allowed the little lecher to grab it when they were alone, secretly she really liked it. As they two continued their tongue battle, Sango's long, shiny black hair cascading over her left shoulder as she tilted her head slightly in that direction, Miroku could feel his not-so-little friend getting slightly excited. The way she slightly and slowly bounced her body up and down, her soft breasts pressed hard against his torso, her long, thin fingers playing seductively in his hair, it was getting harder and harder to try and keep calm for him. It was soon too much for him, he needed her, now, and so he pulled back and looked her directly in the eye. Her confusion filled eyes set on that beautiful face of hers, how he would love to just pounce on her again.

"What's wrong Miroku?"

"I'm afraid I must say goodnight," Miroku stated in what he hoped was a calm voice, although Sango already knew of his, slight problem.

"No you don't," Sango said, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Yes," Miroku said into the kiss, how he wished he didn't have to do this, but he didn't want to make Sango do something she didn't want to, and he was afraid that if he got anymore, excited, he might just do that, "I must Sango. I'm afraid I don't know how much more of this I can take. I need to take a cold shower," he winked at her, brushing some of her raven hair from her eyes with one hand and looking down at his…problem.

"No," Sango said again, looking at him, then his problem, then straight into his eyes. Hers were filled to the bursting point with love, lust, and a little bit of self-consciousness. "Let me help you with that," she smiled slightly when she saw how happy that statement made him, but frowned when she saw the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong koshii?"

"Sango," he said, looking away, "I can't, I don't want you to do something you're not ready for. I don't want to rush you."

"Stupid monk," she said giggling, her fingers once again in the loopholes of his pants as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I wouldn't offer if I didn't want it as well," she pulled back, a satisfied smirk placed on her plump lips. Miroku kissed those oh-so-sexy lips, pushing her down onto the couch.

"Sango," his said into the kiss again.

"Mm?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I love you Miroku Hoshi."

"I love you too Sango Taijya." The two then got up for their spot, Sango pulling Miroku by the wrist to the bedroom.

**With our favorite sisters:**

"Kagura I'm bored," a young complained. Her snow-white hair and extremely pale skin stood out against her dark clothing. She wore a black t-shirt, dark-wash jeans, and a pair of black converse. Her long hair was pulled into two low pigtails, and there were two black clips, one on either side of her head just below where her short bangs ended. Her piercing black eyes turned a dull grey as she looked towards her older sister as they sat on the couch watching TV together.

"Me too Kanna…What do you say we take Sessh's credit card and go have some fun?" she smiled down at the girl. Her long, wavy black hair framing her face beautifully, her deep red eyes holding such amusement and caring. The wind-youkai was still in her pajamas, a red over-sized t-shirt Sesshomaru gave her, and black booty shorts. When she saw he little sister nod eagerly in agreement she rose gracefully from the couch and made her way to her room. "I'm going to get changed, and then we'll head out, okay?" she said, peeking her head around the corner and winking at the small girl, who just nodded again, smiling broadly.

After about five minutes Kagura returned to the living room, completely dressed and ready. She had put on an orange tank with a mid-rise brown t-shirt over it, a snakeskin jacket, destroyed medium-wash jeans with a brown belt that had an orange scribble-looking buckle, a brown bag with and orange over-clasp, orange strap, and silver studs lining the over-clasp and strap, snakeskin boots, and an orange bucket-hat with a brown strap with silver studs wrapping around it. It always amazed Kanna how her sister could put together such a cool outfit, put it on, and do her make-up, if she wore any like today, in less time than it took most girls to even get out of bed. She figured it was a trait well learned around Naraku and shivered at the thought of him. "Don't worry about him Kanna," Kagura stated gently, knowing exactly whom she was thinking about by the look on her face, "he won't ever get to you again, I won't let him. You're safe now," she smiled sadly at her younger sister, and then changed it to a perkier one when she began speaking again, "Now, let's get out there and spend all of my boyfriend's money." Kanna nodded and laughed. She knew Kagura would keep her word about her being safe, she knew Kagura would rather die than let her little sister get back in the hands of that evil man, but what worried her was the fact that she never said that _she_ was safe from Naraku, she never said she wouldn't let him take _her_ back. Kanna decided to put it all in the back of her mind, after all, Naraku hadn't come after them yet, maybe he just gave up on them, hopefully Naraku just gave up on them…

"So where are we headed?" Kagura asked, as the two got into her new car, Sesshomaru was so good to her, she wasn't a gold digger or anything, but hey, if he's willing to buy it for her… Kagura often felt guilty about spending so much money, but he always told her it wasn't like it was going to be spent any other way and what was the point of having money if he didn't get to spend it on the woman he loved and her little sister. Kagura could never disagree with him on that, she had always wanted to give her little sister everything she ever wanted, and now she could, well, except she couldn't give her the parents she always wanted… Their dad was a horrible person; he killed their mother after Kanna was born, because she never gave him a son. He said she died in childbirth, but Kagura knew different. She let Kanna believe what he told them though, that he wasn't their father, that their father died in a car crash and left them in his care. But Kagura knew the truth behind his lies; she was old enough to remember everything that happened. She remembered their loving mother, the one that took Kagura's beatings in her place more than enough times. The one that made sure the young girl was fed and bathed even when their father ordered for the girl to be locked up, unfed, and alone. Their mother's name fit her well; her name was Iva, it means God's great gift, and she was surely that. She had a pure heart, an unbreakable spirit, and was incredibly brave. She would do anything for her daughter Kagura, and she would have for Kanna as well, had she lived. Kagura spent many nights crying herself to sleep at the loss of her mother. She and Iva had been very close, her mother taught her all she knew about fighting, all she knew about love, and all she knew about how to take care of a child. Kagura never understood why her mother had given her all these lessons at such a young age, but the night Kanna was born, she found out. Her mother had known Kanna would be a girl, and she knew her husband had become impatient for a male child, that he would kill her that night.

**Back Story! (AN: Not really a flashback, cause Kagura isn't recalling this at this time…I just wanted to fill you guys in…):**

Kagura had been sitting outside her parent's bedroom door on that fateful night. She heard her mother scream in agony as her father poured a slow, and very painful poison down the woman's throat after the birth of their second child, another daughter. She ran in to see the man about to kill the child as well, but Kagura, inheriting her mother's brave soul, sent a blade of wind at the youkai man who backed off just in time to get out of its way. The baby began to cry and her father was frozen in mid-jump, the blade of wind had stopped as well, in fact the only things that were moving were the baby, Kagura, and their dying mother.

"Kagura," her mother coughed, and the girl was instantly at her side, tears streaming down her small pale face, she was still confused about what had just happened, but her mother was dying! "Kagura honey, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything mommy, anything. Just don't leave me mommy. Please don't leave me!"

"I'm afraid I can't make that promise baby," her mother laughed slightly but then was thrown into a fit of coughing.

"Mommy!" Kagura screamed while the baby continued to wail.

"Kagura, I need you to promise me that you will take care of your little sister for me, can you be a big girl and do that for me?" he mother smiled through the stinging pain that was consuming her body. She had to stay strong for her daughter's sake.

"Y-yes mommy," Kagura said quietly, her eyes closed tight and her small hands clamped to one of her mothers, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Good girl," she smiled again, but Kagura didn't see, she couldn't watch her mother, the only person who cared about her, as she died right in front of her. "I love you my sweet angel, I want you to remember that, and tell your sister that I love her too, name her Kanna for me." Kagura nodded. She was only eight years old and now she had a baby to take care of, her mother lay dying, and her father, well, he was a whole other story in itself. But she would do as her mother asked, she would never disobey her mother. "One more thing before I go," Kagura looked into her mother's pain-filled eyes for the last time, "Kanna is a very powerful youkai, and so are you, more powerful than your father and myself, you must never let him discover how powerful you two really are, I want you to take these," her mother handed her two golden lockets, each engraved with their names. The inside of them was empty. "You must wear these, it will hide most of your youkai energy. Never give up hope baby girl, I will always be there for you in any way I can," as those final words left her mouth her mother's grip on her daughter's hands, loosened, her eyes closed, and a single tear drop fell from the corner of her eye; she was dead. Kagura cried out in anguish and buried her head in her arms next to her mother, letting her tears soak the bed sheets. She cried like this until she noticed the crying of her sister had stopped, she raised her head only to have her long black locks forcefully grabbed and her body thrown from the bed as her father once again advanced on the baby. He had apparently not noticed the power she held yet or else he would have wanted to keep the small being. Kagura rushed over to the old youkai kicking the back of his knee so hard he fell to the ground, ran to Kanna, picked her up and booked it to her room, locking the door behind her. She heard the loud footsteps of her father as he walked past her room calling her name. She wondered why he couldn't sniff her out, he always said she had a distinct smell to her. Kagura passed it off that her mother out some kind of concealment charm on her door.

"Mom," Kagura whispered when she was sure the coast was clear, collapsing on the floor in tears, her baby sister still held tight in her arms. She suddenly felt a small hand touch her cheek and opened her eyes to see Kanna looking up at her, her black eyes seemed to sooth her heart and the flow of tears stopped, then she blacked out. When she woke up the next morning she lay in the same spot on her floor Kanna nestled deep in her arms, fast asleep. That morning Kagura swore to herself that as long as she could help it, their father would not harm her baby sister. And Kagura kept her promise, she took the brunt of every blow Kanna ever received. She had been beaten so many times she was surprised she didn't die of blood loss or have head trauma. But Kagura was a full demon and she recovered quickly, her body had become used to the ferocious beatings it took day in and day out, soon she barely even bruised. It seemed their father had forgotten that he even had a second daughter, if it weren't for him always calling her in to abuse her unique abilities to spy on people through her mirror

Kagura was glad that the young girl had so much freedom. She always made sure to wear her locket, Kagura had put a picture of their mother in each of their lockets, and she put a picture of Kanna on the other side of hers, Kanna put a picture of Kagura in hers as well. The white youkai had always asked her elder sister to show her what their father looked like, but Kagura said they didn't have any pictures of him. Kanna believed her of course, why would she lie about something that involved their father? She was sure he was a great man, especially compared to the disgusting one they lived with now. Kanna knew everything he did to her big sister, half the time he didn't even have a reason for beating her and most of the other times it was her fault. Kagura always tried to obey the man's rules when she thought she might get caught doing otherwise, but would always rebel when she knew he wouldn't find out. Only on occasion did he ever catch her being disloyal. Kanna always wanted to be just like her older sibling and was doing good at the being rebellious thing, as long as she was with Kagura, but once they were forced to separate for most of their day…thing got a little out of hand. The small girl never seemed to get away with anything and Kagura always paid the price, but still, Kagura encouraged her to try and escape, try to foil his plans, she could take the heat. Kanna did as her sister asked, feeling horrible every time she failed, but she didn't want her sister to be disappointed in her, and she knew the only way to do that was to fully give in to the man's whims. Eventually the young youkai got better at deceiving and got away with most of the things she did, but one mess up stopped her disobeying forever.

Kanna remembered well that horrible day, she was 7 years old, it was three years ago tomorrow. She had been sent on a mission to kill her boss's archenemy, a Mr. Onigumo. She had never killed anyone before, but from the nightmares Kagura always had, she was sure it was not a pretty sight, maybe she could get away without killing him…? And so the small girl instead used her mirror to blast the empty warehouse behind the record company owner, signaling him to start running, unfortunately the man also knew who was behind the attack and had one of their boss's main hit-men killed. Naraku was furious and Kagura didn't even know he was coming, it was late and she was just changing into her pajamas. As she slid her shirt over her head the door to her room crashed open and there stood a seething Naraku. Yes, their father, and their boss was Naraku, the sick twisted man who held his daughters captive in their own house. The one that was about to do something neither Kagura or Kanna, whom was watching in her mirror as she rushed home from that job, it was all the way in America, would ever forget. As soon as she heard the door being forced open she jumped and covered her chest with the shirt she had just taken off, but still the smooth creamy skin of her toned stomach was visible because she was mainly trying to cover her breasts. It was her fifteenth birthday that day and Kanna had wanted to make it special for her when she got home. She had even convinced one of Naraku's chef's to bake her a birthday cake, but when she saw what was about to happen, she was sure the girl would be in no mood for cake. This was all her fault, she never should have disobeyed, she let the old man Onigumo go and he repaid her by letting this happen. She watched in horror as he approached her sister's slim form. The wind-youkai's blood-red eyes glaring in annoyance, determination, and bravery. The only emotion she carried at that moment that didn't show was fear, a small part of her was afraid of what would happen next, but she couldn't let Naraku know that, and she definitely couldn't let her younger sister know.

She could sense when she was being watched by Kanna's mirror now, it usually happened when she was about to get beaten, but would go away as soon as any physical contact was made, or when she was on a mission, it also happened sometimes at night when Kanna was supposed to be asleep, it was the first time that happened that Kagura learned the connection the two shared when the young girl was watching through her mirror. That night Kanna had been caught for the first time messing up and Kagura lay beaten in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position so she could sleep. She sensed the vibration of Kanna's mirror and wondered why the girl was watching her now, but mostly why she was still up. Kagura sat up in her bed and looked directly in the direction the mirror's vibrations came from a questioning look on her face._ 'Kanna, what are you doing up?_' she asked herself, not knowing that Kanna could hear her, and apparently Kanna was surprised by this new ability as well_. 'I'm just making sure you're okay…this was all my fault…I should have never-' 'Nonsense, this wasn't you fault. And I want you to continue what you are doing, okay? Don't give in to Naraku. I can handle this stuff. I want you to keep messing things up for him, okay?' 'But-' 'No buts. Now go to sleep, I'm sure we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow,' _Kagura said grimly in her mind_. 'Alright Kagura, goodnight,' _the young youkai said sadly_. 'Good night Kanna, I love you, and mom does too.' 'I love you guys too…' _as an after thought the young youkai added to herself_ 'and dad…' _

Soon Naraku was right up against his daughter, seething. "What do you want, Naraku?" she spat in his face, which only made him angrier. So he slapped her.

"Is that any way to talk to your-" _SLAP._ A large handprint rested on his face now, she was sure she would regret the move, but Kanna couldn't know that he was their dad. That would break her little heart, and make what happened later all the more disturbing to her. "You little…BITCH!" he screamed as he wrenched her hands away from her body, the shirt she had once held to cover herself fell uselessly to the ground.

'_Kanna, I want you to stop watching now, I'll be okay. I promise._' Kanna obliged.

"How dare you hit me! I am your father! I gave you life! I let you live here, I fed you, you and your little brat of a sister!" he yelled, saliva splattering in her face, but none of it fazed her, her features remained rock solid. "I'll wipe that little smirk right off your face," he ground out, pushing her so her back was against the wall. Still nothing, he kissed her forcefully on the lips, something she was sure would cause a bruise later, but she still remained stoic, even though her mind screamed with disgust. Naraku was becoming impatient and Kanna was becoming worried. Naraku had never seemed so angry, as the girl began her ascent up the porch stairs leading to their front door she checked in her mirror, just to make sure her sister was okay. But what happened next was all a blur, she watched terrified as the man's hand plunged into her sisters chest and he ripped out her still beating heart. She was sure he had killed her, but it continued to beat, and though she screamed in agony, she was still able to move, the bloody hole where her heart was just ripped out closed in seconds and she glared at Naraku, holding her hand over where her heart once resided trying to catch her breath.

'_Kanna, go. Don't check back with me until tonight. I will be okay. Go get some dinner._'

'_But Kagura!_'

'_I said go!_' she yelled at her sister in her mind. She felt horrible about it, but she was worried that what was about to happen would be even worse than that.

"Kukuku," Naraku laughed, "You are stronger than I thought. Your heart can be ripped from your body, and yet you still live. Let's see what happens when I do this…" he squeezed the red muscle and Kagura let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Ah, I see that is a way to kill you. Lucky for you I like strong women," he said. Waltzing towards her again, and placing the organ on her dresser non-to-gently causing Kagura to double over in pain. When he reached her crippled body he grabbed her chin and raised it so her fiery-red eyes met his cold black ones. "You are so much prettier than your mother you know…" he began and she attempted to look away in disgust but he jerks her face back towards his and planted another kiss on her bruising lips. "She was feisty, just like you, that's why I married her. She gave me a challenge and her beauty surpassed all other youkai, until you. You are the prettiest youkai I have ever seen and you're all mine. Just like your mother was."

"I will never be yours, and you never deserved my mother!" Kagura spat out again, her hair falling from it usually tight bun.

"You have her hair you know," Naraku commented, ignoring her outburst. "I always loved her hair. And you have her skin, her smooth beautiful skin," he ran his finger down her neck causing Kagura to scoff and look away. "Take them off," he demanded.

"What?" Kagura looked at him confused.

"Your clothes, take them off, now."

"No chance in hell," she stated, struggling to get free of his grip.

"You _will_ do as I say," he said, letting her go and walking towards the heart he had just sat down moments ago.

"You don't scare me Naraku, I'd rather die than have sex with you. For Kami's sake you're my father! What the hell is w-ARGH!" she screamed as he squeezed her heart.

"I wonder what Kanna will do without her big sister here to always protect her…" he pondered sinisterly, and Kagura looked at him in shock. "I guess we'll just have to find out…" he grinned squeezing her bruised heart once again.

"AH! No," she panted, "Wait. Stop," it was hard for her to breathe through the pain.

"Hm?" Naraku looked at her, feigning innocence.

"You win. I can't leave Kanna here alone with you, fucking bastard."

"Oh my little Kagura, I knew you'd see it my way. Now, why don't you take the rest of those clothes off and we'll get started," he winked and watched lustfully as she timidly removed her clothing. Her mother would be so disappointed, but what was she supposed to do? Leave Kanna here alone? Over her defiled body she would. It was then that she decided they had no other choice but to leave. What would happen if he decided one day to kill her? Kanna was strong, but she wouldn't be able to take Naraku on. She needed a plan.

A few minutes later Kanna decided it was nighttime enough but she didn't want to use her mirror, in case it wasn't over and Kagura got mad. So the small girl snuck out of her room, and wondered over to her big sister's door, she would have used the secret door connecting the two rooms, but she didn't want Naraku finding out about it. As she cracked open the door she heard the muffled screams and cries of her big sister and what sounded like moans of pleasure from Naraku? Odd. What was happening in there… She opened the door a little more and peeked in. What she saw would be inscribed on her brain for the rest of her life. Her sister was tied to all her bedposts with some kind of rope, it must have been incredibly strong for Kagura not being able to break it. A cloth was stuffed in her mouth to keep her quiet. She was nude and so was Naraku, who was on top of her, pounding into her small frame. Kanna watched, shocked, unable to move her body, she closed her eyes and looked away as soon as her body would let her. Tears slid down the side of her face as she closed the door gently. She wanted so bad to hurt the man but Kagura told her never, ever to hurt him physically. She was much too young to take on a youkai that big and strong. So Kanna, not wanting to disobey a direct order from Kagura, slowly made her way back to her room, plotting on how to get her sister out of there.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"Mm, Miroku," Sango said sleepily as they lay in bed next to each other his warm arm holding her tight to his body. Her large, round breasts pressed up against his firm chest.

"Yeah Sango?" he asked, looking down at her naked form.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Sango."

"Miroku?"

"Mhm?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"You will never have to worry about that Sango, I only have eyes for you, and that's how it will always be," he smiled as he kissed her plump, pink lips.

"Good," she smiled. And within a few minutes fell asleep snuggled up to her boyfriend for warmth. He lay there taking in her sweet smell, and the time they had just spent together rolling in bed, fulfilling his dream of being so close to his Sango. He would never leave her. She was better than any other woman in the world, he knew he didn't deserve her, but he was glad she chose him over any of the other men she could have had with a snap of her fingers.

**Back with Kagome:**

It was getting to be dark outside, but Kagome didn't care, she had to continue training. She didn't know what Midoriko meant by something will happen that will break her, but she had to be prepared for anything. So the girl continued her training through the night and well into the morning before heading to her room to get an hour or so of sleep before training again.

**With the brothers:**

"So you need something that will hide your scent on Kagome so Kouga doesn't find out you've been around her? Is that correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

"Then I have the perfect thing for you," he stated, going over to his bookshelf and pulling one of the books out which caused the wall next to it to spin around showing one covered entirely with potions.

"What the-"

"It was dad's," he answered calmly, "Here." He handed the inu-hanyou a small bottle of a maroon colored liquid. "One drop of this in the mornings will last all day, but make sure to have someone else give her the bottle. It won't take your scent away if it's already on her. Just make sure to put some of your DNA in it before you sleep tonight."

so that was my favorite chapter to write. I hope you liked it as much as i did. **REVIEW!**


	13. A Change Of Heart

**Translate this, it's in French. **Désolé du long attendent. L'école a juste commencé et cela a été une semaine rugueuse. J'étais finalement capable d'arriver un programme changent ... ils me mettent dans le français deux au lieu du français trois… perdants... Anyways, la raison que je tape le français est parce que je n'avais pas de français aujourd'hui et je dois m'en souvenir. Haha. Accordé j'ai dû traduire la plupart de cet en ligne... Je ne suis pas que bon au français encore. Mais je serai. Plus, j'ai voulu voir qui prendrait le temps pour vraiment le lire. Ainsi si vous êtes sortis et avez fait traduire cela s'assure pour mettre un au commencement et la fin ou votre commentaire ou le message donc je sais que vous avez pris le temps pour lire que je dois dire. J'apprécie votre temps. :)

**Cowgirl 101:** lol, it says in that chapter that the potion masks his scent on her. And thank you.

**Nay-nay-chan01:** it's no problem. Keep up the good work! :)

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_It was dad's," he answered calmly, "Here." He handed the inu-hanyou a small bottle of a maroon colored liquid. "One drop of this in the mornings will last all day, but make sure to have someone else give her the bottle. It won't take your scent away if it's already on her. Just make sure to put some of your DNA in it before you sleep tonight."_

**Now:**

Inuyasha woke to the phone ringing by his head held by a very annoyed Sesshomaru.

"It's your girlfriend," he stated coldly, he was always grumpy in the mornings. Usually he wasn't annoyed when Kagome called though, or Kagura, but that was a different matter.

"Why is Kagome calling?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"It's not Kagome and why don't you answer it to find out."

"Keh, fine, hand it over," he stated grabbing the phone from Sesshomaru who them waltzed gracefully out of the room. "Hello?"

"Hey Inu-poo," a high-pitched voice squeaked through the phone.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha growled, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Inu-poo? And how did you get my number?"

"Oh Inu, always the kidder. How are you baby? Did you miss me? I saw you leave with that skank yesterday. I thought you were through with her. Didn't she ditch you when she started going out with Kouga? Did you forget your mine?" Inuyasha let the girl ramble, his anger rising with every word that escaped her whorish mouth. He allowed her to continue until the word _mine_ assaulted his dog-like ear.

"The _fuck!_ I am _not_ yours you ugly slut! Whatever gave you that fucking idea, I don't know, but there's no chance in _Hell_ I'd ever be considered yours! And 'that skank' has a name, its Kagome. Ka-go-me. And she is the farthest thing from a skank, unlike you, you stupid bitch. Why don't you and Homo go fuck each other and leave Kagome and I alone!" he hung up the phone angrily and threw it at the wall with his demon strength, successfully shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"INUYASHA!!" Sesshomaru screamed when he heard the loud bang from upstairs, "That better not have been the phone again! I just bought a new one! I swear if it has even one _scratch_ on it I'll maim you!"

"Oops…" Inuyasha laughed ironically to himself before booking it to his bathroom where he locked the door before Sesshomaru could find the broken remains of, yet another, new telephone. If that bitch Kinky-hoe would stop calling they wouldn't go through so many phones, he told himself as he started his shower.

**With Kagome:**

"I'm s-sorry, I f-forgot," Kagome spoke into the phone she now held loosely against her ear in her numb hands, "I was b-busy p-practicing."

"Don't worry about it," Kouga spoke evenly, his words falling on def ears, Kagome was so afraid of what he was about to say, she forgot to listen. She was supposed to go over to his house later last night, but caught up in miko training, something her 'loving' boyfriends didn't know about.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked, words finally registering in her brain, "Did you just tell me not to worry about it?" all confidence slamming back into her small body, forcing out the fear that consumed it moments ago.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I just wanted to talk to you about something, how bout you stop by after school and we'll chat, okay?"

Not thinking Kagome automatically responded, "I'm not going to school today, Kaede wants me to continue my training today."

"Training for what?" Kouga asked, confused.

"Oh," '_Damn it! Why did I have to just blurt that out, he didn't have to know that I wasn't going to school, and I'm not going to tell him I'm a miko…_' "It's just some history my grandpa wants me to learn, Kaede thinks it's necessary for me to know…" she lied convincingly.

"Oh, well why don't you come by when you have a break I need to talk to you…alone," he stated and promptly hung up the phone.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said sarcastically to herself, "Don't wait or me to answer, it's fine. My whole life revolves around you anyways," she shoved her small feet into her shoes and headed out her bedroom door, threatening to kill the snickering kids who had been listening to her talk to herself as they ran down the hall.

"Good morning Kagome, did ye call Inuyasha and tell him to bring you your homework after school today?"

"Oh shoot!" Kagome stomped the ground angrily, running back up the stairs to call the hanyou.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered, on his cell of course since he broke the home phone only moments before.

"Hey Inu, it's Kagome…" she answered timidly.

"I kinda figured, you know by the way my caller ID said 'Kagome,'" he laughed which caused Kagome to release a small giggle, "Anyways…what's up? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"That's actually what I called to talk to you about…" she drifted off, silence filled the line as Inuyasha waited for her to continue. Finally she snapped back into reality and spoke again, "I'm not going to school today, Kaede wants me to train here one more day before going back, so do you think you could pick up my homework and drop it off at my place after school? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease!" she begged, causing the hanyou to once again let out a small laugh.

"Sure Kagome. I'll be by around 3:00. And I better get a reward for delivering the heavy package," he joked.

"Oh, don't worry you'll get a _big_ reward when you come," Kagome stated sinisterly, causing Inuyasha to rethink coming over at all. Kagome could be very scary sometimes.

"Uh…maybe I don't want a reward…" he said cautiously, but then regained his joking demeanor and added, "A simple kiss would suffice," he winked, knowing she couldn't see him, but he did it anyways.

"Pig," Kagome grumbled before hanging up the phone, she knew he was kidding, but tempting her like that, that was just evil. She still had a boyfriend. One she needed to go talk to sometime later. Right now she was too exhausted to deal with a beating, and if he was giving her a choice when to come, she was fine with waiting until she at least had a little more strength to defend herself. She could easily attack him with her newly discovered miko powers, but something told her that given the chance, she would still be too afraid to. She didn't know how much to use to inflict what kind of damage yet, she could easily purify the youkai to dust, and that was something, no matter how horribly he treated her, she would never do. Inside he was a good person, she could feel it. But his anger, his confusion, and most of all his fear, had overcome him. She just needed to find a way to bring back the loving, caring Kouga she had grown so fond of. She needed to find a way to save him before someone else, probably he, got hurt. She knew that all her friends were keeping a sharp eye on the wolf ever since they found out, one wrong move in front of them and he was dead. She had to find a way to convince them, and himself, that deep down he was a good person. That the vile man she had been dating recently could easily be taken over by his good side. The monster inside could be squashed so far down that it was no longer in existence. He needed to find someone he truly loved, not like he supposedly loved her, someone that no matter what she did, no matter who she was, no matter what she'd been through in her past, he would love her unconditionally. He wouldn't dream of laying a finger on her, of harming her in any way. Someone he could spend the rest of his life with, someone who would keep him in line. She had to love him back of course, not like the one sided love he showed for Kagome, the one she highly doubted was ever spawned from true, undying love. Someone like… '_Ayame…_' Kagome thought, she fit perfectly. The miko could always sense tension between the two, not that it bothered her, she never liked Kouga anyways. Ayame was dripping with feelings for the wolf, Kouga had managed to keep his feelings at bay, but somehow Kagome knew that her boyfriend felt more towards the shy redhead than he did towards the feisty Kagome. Although, Kouga had always said that what he loved most about her was her fiery temper, but Ayame, though she rarely showed it in front of the 'almighty' Kouga, also had that quality inside her. She was perfect for him, and she was so obviously in love with him. Now all Kagome needed to do was convince her over-protective friends, especially Sango and Inuyasha, that there was no reason to ever bring up her past with Kouga ever again. She needed to break it off with Kouga, and she needed to set him up with Ayame. They were meant to be together, she just knew it. But right now, she needed rest, and when she awoke, she would head over to Kouga's, working up every ounce of courage she held in her small body, and break it off.

With _**the Wolf**_**:**

"How should I go about this…" Kouga asked his reflection as he stood in front of the full-length mirror in the corner of his bedroom. "Kagome…" he began to himself, "I don't think this is working out between us. I'm really sorry for everything I've done and I hope we can still be friends?… No, that won't work… What the fuck was I thinking, how can I expect her to forgive me? I took everything from her, her friends, her family… Her innocence…" the wolf-youkai stared into the eyes of the image in his mirror, eyes that held such guilt, pain, and grievance. He would never forgive himself for what he had done, but he would spend his whole life trying to fix it, even if it meant never seeing her beautiful, smiling face again. Kouga sighed at sat at the end of his bed, face buried in his hands. '_What am I supposed to say to her? 'hey, I know I've been a complete asshole and more to you, because I thought I loved you, but now I realize I don't, so wanna be friends?' She deserves better than that…_' Kouga scolded himself until he heard his doorbell ring, '_well…here goes…everything…_' he mentally sighed as he made his way down the stairs leading to the front door. When he opened the door he was greeted with a knockout blow to the face and promptly fell on the hard tile floor as his vision blurred and span, the last thing he heard before blacking out was…

"You are lucky Kagome won't allow me any more than that," from a calm, stoic voice, and the fading sound of his whisper to himself, "Actually…she'll probably be mad about this…oops…"

'_Damn it Sesshomaru!_' Darkness. Silence. The next thing Kouga knew there was a scream, obviously from a female, he sniffed the air around him, '_Kagome,_' he smiled to himself.

"Kouga! What happened? Are you okay? Who did this? Why-" her words were cut off as Kouga raised his clawed hand to her mouth, his head still spinning.

"Shh, you're giving me a headache."

"Oh," Kagome quickly quieted herself, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was. A few moments passed, Kouga's head held gently in Kagome's lap, before Kouga responded.

"Some…punk just came and punched me when I opened the door, I don't know who it was, strong youkai. I'm fine though, just a little dizzy…"

"I have to talk to you about something," they said in unison.

"You first," Kagome resided quietly, looking down upon her small hands as she twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. The easiest way out of this was to let him have it his way, she didn't want to start anything…violent.

"Well…Kagome…I've been doing a lot of thinking…" Kouga started, sitting up slowly to face her, they were still in his open doorway.

"Mm?" she looked up confused.

"I just think…" he began, now scratching the back of his neck as if that would help him think of the words he needed to say to her. He had done so much to her, taken so much away, and he needed to let her know that he's changed. His heart is not longer under the control of the vicious youkai inside. He had Kaede mix him up a special potion that would help that, it was working really well.

"KougaI'mbreakingupwithyou!" (Kouga I'm breaking up with you!) Kagome said in one breath, unable to hold it in any longer. "I'm sorry," she began crying desperately, "I just can't take this anymore! I'm in love with Inuyasha, not you," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry Kouga, I want to be friends…but I don't know if you want that…" she stated even quieter, large tears rolling down her pink cheeks leaving them coated with a glossy sheen. Kouga began laughing lightly and Kagome looked at him in surprise and fear. He held up his hands, showing he meant no more harm.

"Kagome, I was just about to do the same thing. I can't watch you suffer like you have been, I hate seeing you so scared and broken…"

"Then why did you do such…horrible," she shuddered, "things?"

"I know this sounds like a lame excuse, it doesn't make up for what I've done, but you deserve the truth…" he began, "My youkai is uncontrollable by myself, it decided you were my mate a while back and that you needed to be taught a lesson for every little thing you ever did that it didn't like, or even stuff it did. It was only recently that Kaede was able to produce a potion strong enough to keep it in check, and since then I've been doing a lot of thinking. Kagome, I'm not in love with you, and neither is my youkai, if we were I wouldn't have been able to hurt you so much. A male youkai's first priority is our mate and her safety, my youkai seemed to have mistaken the deep connection I could have shared with you as a friend as true love, which I have realized is not the case. Kagome I love you, but as a friend. I know it's a lot to ask for you to forgive me right here, right now, but I just hope that someday we can put this behind us, and I promise I will do whatever it takes to help you through this. I know it must have been about as traumatic to you as it was for me. I can't believe I did such terrible things," he stated distantly, "I didn't know I had it in me to be so violent with a girl I care so much about. I love to see your smile and I may have just wiped that off the face of the earth in the time we've been going out. I can't handle the fact that it was me who did that, that such a perfect person got punished for my lack of control. I'm so sorry Kagome, I understand if you never want to see me again." He said sadly as he rose and walked towards his door, willing to do anything to make her happy, but he felt a small hand, wet with tears grab his arm gently, stopping him from entering the house.

"Kouga," she sniffed, "I promise I will be able to forgive you, in time. I do want to be your friend. And I've always known you weren't in love with me, I was just waiting until you discovered it for yourself. Although," she smiled lightly through her tears, it was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless, "I think that Ayame girl has a major crush on you," she giggled lightly at his blush, "and I think you might have one on her too."

"Go home Kagome," Kouga said embarrassed. Kagome winked as she got up, hugged Kouga goodbye, and set off on her way home, she had to get back to miko training anyways. As she waltzed down the street, a big grin on her face, she flipped out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number, he was at school, but it was lunchtime, so he could talk.

"Hello?" the hanyou answered on the third ring of his phone, not bothering to check the name of the person calling.

"Hey Inu!" Kagome chimed happily.

"Hey Kags, what's got you so happy? Shouldn't you be training?"

"Well…yes…but…I have great news!"

"Shoot."

"I'm single!" she screamed happily.

"Oh," Inuyasha said slyly, "Is that so?"

"Mhm," she nodded enthusiastically, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Are you positive?"

"Um...yeah…" she said, obviously confused, "I just went over to Kouga's and we talked it over…"

"Hm, cause I heard you were going out with this really hot hanyou…" he smirked at her gasp of realization, she sounded happy, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Of course!" she squealed, today was the best day ever, "So…you're coming over after school right?"

"Yeah…I have to bring you your homework remember?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled, "Well make sure to bring Sango and Miroku too, we're going out to celebrate mmkay?"

"Sure thing…babe…" he smiled, how long had he been waiting to say that to her? Too long in his opinion. Kagome giggled at the pet name and continued their conversation.

"So um Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said you loved me…"

"Yes? What are you getting at Kagome?"

"Well I never really responded to that, because I had a boyfriend and all…but I just wanted to say…I lo-" Kagome screamed and the line went dead. Inuyasha's phone slipped from his hand falling to the ground with a _THUD_. Miroku looked at the hanyou curiously.

"What was that all about? Did you just ask a girl out? Who was it? I thought you liked Kagome? Why aren't you answering me? Hello? Is anyone there?" he rambled, waving his hand in front of the hanyou's face, whom abruptly grabbed it in a death grip, throwing forcefully from his face, "Ow. What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"That was Kagome…" he began.

"Nice one, so you finally asked her out, what about that damn Kouga?"

"They broke up," Inuyasha said distractedly then suddenly changed mood to one more grave, "She was just about to tell me something…then she screamed and the line went dead…I think Kagome's in trouble!" he concluded, looking to his two friends.

"So what do we do?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Let's go!" Sango yelled, pulling both men by their arms out the front door of the school.

good? i dont know... this was written over a long period of time...and in between reading stories and such that were requested i read. so here goes nothing. this story is actually ending really soon. i have it all planned and everything. so Kouga is out of Kagome's life...at least as the boyfriend. Inuyasha is IN. But what happened with Kagome? Did she get kidnapped? Did someone get shot? Did someone steal her phone? Or was it a hot celebrity passing by and she was really just squealing in delight and forgot about her boyfriend? Personally i think its the last one. What about you? :)


	14. Control

**So…**I'm getting slightly disappointed in my reviews…I mean…Unbearable I had like four or five consistent reviewers where they would really help me with my storyline or just entertain me with their hilarious comments. It feels like this time around not as many people are so interested…maybe that's why I can't bring myself to write much anymore. Hm… Anyways, I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would input more than 'Update Soon'. You have no idea how tiring it gets to read those. I do enjoy hearing if you liked the chapter, and I do like to know that you want me to post ASAP, but I don't know, it's just the whole being told what to do thing. I'm not a fan of it myself. So please, if you would REALLY like for me to update fast, post a more…entertaining comment, tell me what's going on in your life, if you're writing a story, tell me about it, tell me how I can improve my story, don't just say Update Soon, or something like that. It's…unappreciative of the time and energy I spend on these chapters. School is insane; I'm in all AP and DE classes, (for those of you who don't know AP Advanced Placement, and DE Dual Enrollment, both are college courses and I'm just a junior.) I have dance just about three of the five weekdays and Saturday, I have very needy friends who, like every high schooler in the world, are full to the brim with drama. That's why I try to hang out with my guy friends but they hang out with the one friend I have that is constantly going to me for help with her problems. I do love helping people, even if I have no idea who they are, but I just can't handle it being such a big deal from the same person every day. Just because a boy doesn't like you doesn't mean it's the end of the world, you don't have to have every guy in school hanging on your every word, which she practically does, so I don't know what she's complaining about. And half the guys she already has, she likes… Ugh…I hate drama. That's what you get for being even popular though…drama, drama, drama. I'm not even that popular though, sure people know me, mainly the guys because any guy I ever meet talks about me to them, but that's an entirely different story. Point is, I'm very busy and I spend as much time as I can possibly spare writing for you all, and all I get is Update Soon, to those of you who write things like nice chapter, or have actual comments, thank you, I really do appreciate your input. And if you read my ramblings at the beginning and end, I love you even more, I like to vent here. And it makes it better when people actually read it and give me advice, I'm actually a pretty independent person, I keep to myself, I don't act how I feel usually, I always act happy, no matter what, so all these feelings and thoughts get bottled up inside, waiting to explode. I used to have someone to explode them at, but we broke up and he has another girlfriend know. Oh well, I still have my best friend, but she, not the one I was talking about earlier, has her own problems, not nearly as many as the other girl, but a few. Difference is, I love helping her, I like hearing what she has to say and I like trying to devise a way to solve the problem, because she has legit things she needs help with. If you're still reading, I love you, you don't have to continue, but if you want to know more about your silly writer you may read on and find out. Anyways, I'm 16, I've been dancing for 14 years, and my name is Katie. I've only had four boyfriends in my entire life and I've only kissed two guys, funny thing is neither were my boyfriend and I didn't really kiss them, they kissed me. I have an irrational fear of commitment but I hate being alone. I like when people like me, but I don't care when they don't. I tend to be difficult, I like to argue, and I hate when people stare at me, I don't know why. I'm very outgoing, but at the same time shy, I like to meet new people, but I'm afraid what they're going to think of me, but I generally don't care. I will go out in public in a hot pink long sleeved shirt a blue t over it, mini shorts, two different colored knee high socks, one folded down, a bright orange fishnet arm warmer, my hair…kind of like Rin's in the Inuyasha series, lime green sneakers, and brightly colored jewelry that don't' match and run around talking to people, trust me, I've done it before. I embarrassed my friends' family so much. I love life in general, even if I don't like to sometimes. I have had my share of ups and downs, but I live my life with no regrets, what's done is done and you can never go back and change it, might as well learn to live with it. I've only had my heart broken once, and I was the cause of that. I'm generally a good kid, I get good grades, and I don't drink, smoke, or engage in sexual activities. I am told I'm a tease, and my best friend still thinks I need a man to control my…wild side. Yes, I do have one, and I guess that's why I have so many guys wanting to date me, which is another reason why I won't. I hate hurting people's feelings and if I pick one, then the others would be sad. Sorry if I'm rambling too much, hehe. I'll get on with the story. :)

**Darklady:** Hehe, yeah, he knew she was in trouble, it just took him a bit to accept it. I mean, come on, how much trauma can one girl go through in her life? Plus there's always the possibility that she's not actually the one in trouble, but someone is. And I know I go off randomly, it's just I write down stuff as soon as I think of it, and it gets confusing, but that's the only way I remember to tell you guys all the stuff I already know about these characters. Some people don't get my subtle hints, so I have to just say it bluntly. But you are right, I could do it in a better way, but I just don't have the time or patience to go back through my chapters and proof-read and rearrange them. But thanks for your input and I will definitely try to fix that for all my readers, hope you like this chapter better than the last. :)

**Mammaws Angel Baby:** Wow, long time no talk. If you read on you'll find out, if not, you'll never know, unless someone tells you…:) But I thought it was kind of funny too.

**Emily Tusante:** Lol, yay! Thanks a whole bunch, I'm glad to have ya back! I mean, you're one of my cool consistent reviewers. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm writing as fast as I can. My sister was going off to college so it's been busy for a while, but she's there now, so I should have more writing time. Updates will more than likely become faster, because the stories getting more fun for me to write. :P

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_They broke up," Inuyasha said distractedly then suddenly changed mood to one more grave, "She was just about to tell me something…then she screamed and the line went dead…I think Kagome's in trouble!" he concluded, looking to his two friends._

"_So what do we do?" Miroku asked cautiously._

"_Let's go!" Sango yelled, pulling both men by their arms out the front door of the school._

**Now:**

"Uhm," the muffled groan escaped from behind the cloth jammed in Kagome's mouth as she slowly slid her eyes open. A sharp pain coming from her head caused her vision to be blurry. Why did her head hurt so much? And why was the ground bouncing? Kagome attempted to sit up but soon realized her arms and legs had been tied up, causing it to be incredibly difficult to gain her balance through all the bumps. As her vision cleared she noticed she was in the back of a large van, and was lying on some sort of waterbed, odd, she had thought vans like these had all but disappeared after the 70s. The girl finally decided to maneuver herself around to get a good look at the driver of said van, but she didn't particularly want whoever it was to notice she was awake, after all, they had kidnapped her, and apparently hit her over the head to do so. However, she realized it was incredibly difficult not to make a sound since a stinging pain coursed through her brain at the smallest of movements. She vaguely wondered who would want to kidnap her, after all, the only man who she could think of that would do that was Kouga, and she doubted heavily that even he would do such a thing, especially now that he had been able to think things through. She had been so happy after their little chat, and Inuyasha asking her out was just the icing on the cake.

'_Inuyasha…_' she wondered if he was looking for her, after all, they had been in the middle of a conversation when it had been so rudely interrupted, '_Just my luck, we finally get together and the first thing that happens is I get kidnapped, I didn't even get to tell him I love him…_' Kagome sighed into the thick fabric of her gag, forgetting she was trying to keep silent, luckily the driver didn't seem to notice, or he…or she…didn't care. Kagome's main concern was figuring out who the hell this was though, and so, using all her focus and strength the distressed teen wriggled her way around the bed allowing her to glance at the face reflecting in the rear-view mirror.

"I see you have awoken," the sinister man laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome yelled, glaring angrily at the man, but her words were dimmed and slurred by the gag.

"Ah, excuse my manners young Kagome, I am Naraku, I'm sure you have heard of me from my daughters Kagura and Kanna."

"Naraku?" Kagome raked her mind for evidence of the name, realization suddenly dawning upon her, this was the man that had raped Kagura and sent both her and her younger sister on dangerous, and disgraceful missions. '_But wait, did he just say he was their father? How disgusting can a man get? Raping his own daughter and forcing them into such a life,_' Kagome glared even harder at the man, and if looks could kill, he would have been six feet under in an instant. "You…YOU POMPOUS JERK WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHAT KIND OF MAN RAPES HIS OWN DAUGHTER? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY FRENDS!" the words came out clearer than before due to the volume of her voice, she could feel the cloth wedged in her mouth dampening with saliva.

"Ah, dear Kagome, I see you care more about others than you do yourself, do you not wonder why I have kidnapped you in the first place?"

"…" Kagome pondered his words; she did want to know, so she nodded slightly, her glare still fixed on the reflection in the mirror.

"You see, my beautiful young lady," Kagome snarled at his compliment and felt her aura rise when he called her 'his' only to feel a painful shock force her miko powers down, "don't even think about trying to use your miko powers, those shackles can shock down even the strongest of them," he added as a side note, "anyways, I have captured you because, I know the Takahashi's have taken my daughters, and I am using you as bait to lure them into exchanging themselves for you, I know how important you are to Inuthrasha and the rest of your little group, and you just told me that you and my daughters have become friends, they would quickly give up their freedom to save you, they have never had a friend before." He laughed evilly and Kagome's eyes widened in shock, he was using her as bait? And he was going to force Kagura and Kanna into returning themselves to him in order for her to go free? What the hell was this guy's problem? She wouldn't allow it; she'd rather die then allow them to go back to him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about my favorite part of the plan, I'm not letting you go. Oh no, you are much to pretty to hand over to those dogs. I will have you to myself, although it seems you have already been ravaged by the wolf, no matter, you will find much more pleasure with me my love. I will have two beautiful girls at my beckon call, this plan is fantastic!" the man called Naraku mused.

"You'll never get away with this, I won't let you, there's no way I'm letting you have my friends, and you'll never get me to sleep with you, you pervert," Kagome ground out having been able to remove the gag from her mouth as Naraku rambled.

"But you see, my darling, you won't have much choice in the matter, I have slipped a drug into that gag you had been wearing that will make you do whatever I say, as soon as the cloth was moistened, the drug began seeping into your body, soon it will take effect and you will be mine to control, miko powers and all," he chuckled at the look of anger mixed with fear and hatred the girl's face held, but her eyes were set with determination and it had Naraku slightly nervous about his plan, but as long as he continued to have her take the drug before it wore off, she would be no threat. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of him forgetting to drug the raven-haired teen, her miko powers surpassed his own demonic power greatly, and should she somehow break free of the spell that was put upon her, there was sure to be hell to pay. The vile man grinned at the girl in the rear-view mirror, the drug seeming to take effect on her small body. It coursed through her veins, her aura seemed to pulse as she fought as hard as she could against it, the shackles keeping her from using much of her powers, and eventually she was overcome by a feeling of sickness and fatigue, then she passed out once again, crumpled in a weakened heap on the bed. A maniacal laugh rang throughout the large van as Naraku speed of in the direction of his home, the dogs were sure to come soon.

**With Inu and the Gang:**

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had stopped to pick up the others on their way to find out just what had happened to Kagome, they could use more demon power, just in case. Sesshomaru led the group quickly out the door and burst into a run, using his demonic speed to the best of his ability, and was at his destination in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha knew where he had headed and told the others to get in the car and get there as fast as they could before bursting off in his own show of demonic power and agility in the direction his older brother had left, no way was he letting Sesshomaru start this without him.

Soon the younger inu-demon met up with his older brother in front of the desired destination, the older of the two waiting stoic-ly in the front lawn.

"Well what are you waiting for? I thought you'd have burst in there by now," Inuyasha stated jokingly, one eyebrow raised.

"This is no time for jokes little brother, Kagome is missing, and I was waiting for you, I already got my payback." Inuyasha visibly sunk at the mention of Kagome's disappearance, he tried to forget about that, or at least deny it, Kagome couldn't be gone, she was just messing with him…right?

"Wait," Inuyasha's ears perked as the last few words escaped the youkai's lips, "What do you mean you already got your payback?"

"Never mind that, where are the others?"

"On their way."

"Fine, I will wait for them, you go get as much information as you can."

"Keh, like you need to tell me what to do."

"Go."

Inuyasha grumbled as he stomped up to the front door, pounding loudly on it with clawed fists. "Open up you bastard!"

"Inuyasha," a cheerful voice rang through his pointed ears, and then it turned much more like a scowl, "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. The wolf demon looked puzzled.

"Kagome? I haven't seen her since we talked this morning…why? What happened?"

"None of your fucking business wolf. Where the hell is she? What direction did she leave in?" he growled in annoyance.

"Um, she went that way…" Kouga pointed in the direction Kagome had skipped off to, "What happened? You didn't lose her did you dog-breath?" Kouga also growled.

"She's not lost!" Inuyasha wailed like a young child, "she's just missing…" he grumbled.

"WHAT?!"

"Well…" Inuyasha started, "We were talking on the phone after you two broke up," a low growl emitted from the wolf's throat, sure he wasn't her boyfriend anymore, but that didn't mean there were no lingering feelings, although…he did have a certain wolf on his mind lately, "and she was really happy," Kouga looked slightly hurt, but then realized she wasn't happy because they were apart, it just meant no more beatings and he grinned slightly, a sharp fang sticking out from the corner of his mouth, "The I asked her out, she said yes," Inuyasha said proudly, "then she said she had to tell me something, then she screamed and the line went dead. We figured if anything happened to her you'd be the first bastard to do it, but since I don't smell her around here anywhere…I guess you're clean. Especially since I know those damn potions you used to use on her don't work anymore, stupid fucking wolf," Inuyasha grumbled the last part, then realization dawned on him, and he punched the wolf in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Not again," Kouga managed before succumbing to darkness for the second time that day, today was just not his day.

"Again?" Inuyasha sounded confused.

"Yes, again," Sesshomaru smirked as he walked up behind his little brother, their friends trailing along behind him. "Any luck?" he became quite serious, a look of desperation hung in his eyes, but it was clouded over with his usual stoic look.

"None," Inuyasha responded sadly.

"Maybe we should take Kouga with us," Miroku began slowly, but when he got sharp glares from everyone in the group he quickly explained his idea, "If he wasn't the one to take Kagome, maybe his demon abilities will be able to help us seek out our young friend."

"Keh, my demon abilities-"

"Little brother, what the monk has said makes sense. Although we are both strong inu-youkai the aide of another canine may be of great service to our cause. Kanna and Kagura can only smell so far."

Inuyasha scoffed off the feelings of pride when his older brother had called him a strong demon and responded in a low tone to the suggested alliance with the wolf, "fine, but if he make's one wrong move-"

"You'll kill him, we know," Miroku stated in an exhausted tone as he tried to wake the unconscious okami.

"Will everyone stop finishing my sentences," Inuyasha demanded as he pushed past the monk and threw the limp youkai over his shoulder waltzing towards his black mustang, his face set in determination, and frustration.

"What do we do next?" Miroku asked, cringing when he heard Kouga's body being thrown, none-too-gently, into the back seat of the car.

"Now we find out who took Kagome," Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly as he made he way back to his friends, playing it off as if he was in no rush, but everyone knew he was a wreck inside, his eyes always gave him away. The pain, the fear, the despair…the anger. It was all there, and everyone, especially Sesshomaru, wanted to find Kagome as fast as they could, not just for her sake, but for his brother's as well, the youkai was unable to tell how long his hanyou sibling would be able to hold himself together.

"Excuse me," a small, timid voice called from behind the tall wind youkai and all eyes looked upon the small, pale girl hiding behind her sister's legs.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha spoke to the small girl trying to be as gentle as possible, no matter how screwed up he was right now, he didn't want to frighten Kanna, she had been through too much already.

"I think I can help you find Kagome."

**With Kagome and Naraku:**

Kagome awoke, once again, to find herself in a strange place. She vaguely remembered that her head had been in pain and reached up to the side of it with her right hand, her fingertips gently caressed the a small circle or skin there before she came to the conclusion that it was no longer in pain. She didn't understand why she was here, where she had come from, or who she was. All she knew was she felt she was there to serve, and do only that. Her unconscious mind screamed for her to wake up, to get out of this place, but she paid no heed. She couldn't hear it. All thoughts, all memories, everything, were blocked out by the spell Naraku had placed on her earlier.

He was relieved, to say the least, as he watched her walking aimlessly around the barren room he had placed her in. He was worried that Kagome might have been able to get in enough training that her miko powers would counteract with the potion as soon as the shackles were taken from her body, but luckily he had taken the young beauty just in time. Spark had flown as the girl was released from her power binding metal traps, but it was apparent that his spell had had enough time to seep through her body and become stronger than her untrained miko abilities.

"H-hello?" a timid voice sounded through the screen he had been watching her through. The confused girl was searching her room for any signs of life.

"Hello my love." He spoke through the intercom.

"W-who is that?"

"It is I, my love, Naraku."

A thousand warning bells went off in her head, her miko powers cackled around her, but the girl seemed to take no notice, it was as if her mind had been taken over, but her body held strong in it's will. "Naraku…?" Kagome searched her brain for evidence of the name. Suddenly her face reflected one of recongnization and she looked directly into the hidden camera, a sultry smile gently tugged at the corners of her lips, her eyes set in a 'come-hither' manner, "Why hello, darling," she said in the sexiest voice her 16 year old self could manage.

"That's right, my Kagome, why don't you come over here and help me with something, love?"

"Sure thing, babe." It was official, the potion had taken full effect, she believed, in mind, body, and soul, that she was in love with Naraku, she always had been, and she had never met anyone so wonderful in her life. Her sworn enemies were the Inuyasha gang, and her best friend was…herself. After a slow, devilishly sexy walk to the room she knew her lover held himself captive in, the one she knew he was watching her from, she came face to face with her kidnapper. "What is it that require of me?"

"This," Naraku kissed Kagome forcefully on the lips, pushing her back onto the table behind her as she scooted everything out from underneath her, laying back and allowing him to climb on top of her small form. He was in control, and he would prove that to her more than once that night.

**Midoriko (that's right, she's back.):**

"No! Kagome! Come on, you can fight this. I know you can! You're me for Kami's sake!" Midoriko screamed to the crystallized ball of light she held in her hands. The angel spent most of her time watching her young reincarnation ever since she found out she had one…16 years ago. She had grown to think of the girl as her daughter in a way, she had even made the effort to search through all the new angels the night her parents had died to find them. Her young brother, Souta, was also made into an angel, one that grew up since his life was cut so short. He was thirteen years old now, and, like Midoriko, kept a watchful eye over Kagome ever since he turned 10. His parents couldn't bear to watch their daughter be in so much pain anymore. They resolved themselves to letting the other two watch, and they would get any important info later, without the abuse and rape of course. The parents' feathers were already a slick gray with worry, they didn't need anymore ridicule from the other angels. The only way Souta and Midoriko kept their wings such a pure white was by actually watching the happenings. Accepting that such was the fate of the young miko. They didn't agree with it, not one bit, but they had to accept it. But neither accepted it fully, and they both helped the girl from time to time, when they could get away with it. But this was going too far, Midoriko was just glad Souta wasn't watching at the moment.

"What is it Midoriko?" a sleepy Souta strode out from his lavish bedroom to gaze upon the older angel.

"Oh, nothing Souta, go to sleep darling."

"Don't lie to me Midoriko, I heard you yelling to my sister."

"Uh…"

"I'm checking I on her," he stated firmly running to his room to snatch his own crystal ball.

"NO! Souta! Wait! Don't do that!" Midoriko ran after the young boy, only to find that he had already achieved his goal, his face turned a sickly pale green, as he stared into the glowing orb with wide eyes, which Midoriko quickly grabbed away, "Who, who was that?"

Midoriko sighed and lifted the young boy onto her lap, hugging him close as if he was her own, "That," Midoriko pointed to the ball now lying on the floor with a look of pure disgust and hatred, "Was Naraku."

"Naraku…" Souta stated, his featured set in a malicious manner, he was going to kill the bastard.

"Yes, Naraku," Midoriko confirmed, "I know you know better than most of his evils."

"Yes…" Souta answered solemnly, "But why didn't Kagome fight him, why wasn't she trying to get away, why did she look like…she enjoyed it?" he said the last part so quietly the miko almost didn't catch it.

Midoriko took a deep breath in and took to explaining everything to the young boy. '_I can't let this go on…She needs my help…if only I could contact her again…_'

**With the Inu-Gang:**

"How?" Inuyasha asked eagerly, although there was a slight hint of doubt in his voice.

"I have my mirror at your house, we might be able to find who took her with that…or at least where she is."

"Let's go!" Sango yelled, rushing everyone into the car just as Kouga started to stir, but he was quickly knocked out again by Miroku. "What was that for?"

"Hey, the other two got to…why not me? I mean I'm just as mad about it as they are."

Sango rolled her eyes and took the keys from Miroku.

"HEY!"

"I'm a much faster driver than you and you know it," Sango stated, hopping into the drivers seat and Miroku got in the passenger seat with a humph. When everyone else was safely buckled Sango sped off towards the Takahashi residence.

So I know it's been like 55 days since i last updated...sorry. I've been busy, as it states in my opening statement. I'll try to get more up this long weekend. Okay? I'm just not as into this story as I need to be. Oops, but it's almost over...kind of. And I already have a cool iea for another story that I know I'll like writing much better. So look out for that one. It may be started Before this one's over. Ya know, to remind me to write. It will be called Finding You Again, or something to that effect. I'll post on this story when I start it up.


	15. Finding Her

Mmkay. I've started up my new story. It's not posted yet though. And it probably won't be until I get a few chapters in. So hold your ponies. It's awesome though. YAY!!!! I love all the people who commented, cause they all did it right…so far. Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading my rant, here's your next chapter, especially designed for the most important person in the world… (Don't you wish you knew who it was)

**Ai Amaya:** Grass is green, some people are tan, I'm trying to update, as fast as I can. Haha. :)

**Emily Tusante:** Haha, been keeping track aye? I'm impatient too, I tried so hard to get that chapter up, but school was crazy, I have more time now though. Actually, I have less, but I manage it better to fit in writing. So hopefully it will never ever take that long again.:)

**Omega1156:** Well, hopefully you're up to this point by now. How do you like it so far? It's okay; at least you're reviewing now. I'm glad Inu didn't seem perv-ish, I tried not to, but I'm sure some people would have taken it the wrong way. I will. Thanks.

**Young Kagome:** yes, I make short chapters so I can ort my thoughts better, sorry about that, but otherwise you'd have no slue what's going on, ever. I'm sure it's hard enough to understand now, lol.

**Cubangreekchik:** Aren't those horrible? You should cause I told you to. Hehe. I do write for myself, occasionally, but mainly it's for my readers. I have a really busy life and this lets out stress and stuff, but eventually ends up putting more on cause I skip other things to write, or I can't concentrate on anything else because I know my readers are angry about the long wait. Haha, my mind is scary too, you would not want to visit it. :P I shall. Thanks.

**Giss.:** Why thank you. Yeah, it's going good so far, but I don't want to post until I'm at least a few chapters in.

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_I'm a much faster driver than you and you know it," Sango stated, hopping into the drivers seat and Miroku got in the passenger seat with a humph. When everyone else was safely buckled Sango sped off towards the Takahashi residence. _

**Now (all at the same time):**

'_Kagome,_' Inuyasha's mind raced faster than he did as he made his way back home, '_Please be safe, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Kagome, please hang on. I'll find you._'

'_Hang in there Kagome, we'll save you._' Sango held back the tears burning at her the corners of her eyes, '_please be okay…_'

'_Don't worry little sister; I won't let anything happen to you. Just hang on until I can get to you. Be strong._' Sesshomaru kept at a constant speed with his younger brother, '_Inuyasha is already falling apart without you._'

'_You better not give up on us Kagome; we won't let you get hurt again. You don't deserve all this shit,_' Miroku tried to keep his demeanor calm and cool while his insides raged like the fires of hell.

'_Why does everything bad have to happen to such a sweet girl? I swear I'll kill whoever caused all this suffering amongst my friends. Friends. It feels so good to have them,_' Kagura thought as she floated on her feather above the dog-demon pair.

'_Kagome,_' Kanna thought as she silently rode next to the sprawled out wolf in the backseat of Inuyasha's car.

'_I'll make up for all the wrongs I've done you Kagome, I just hope you can forgive me…_'

'_Yes, my plan is working perfectly; the dogs are on their way home. Kanna will surely show them the mirror soon._' Naraku chuckled sinisterly to himself as he headed out of the spying room.

'_What just happened? Why do I feel so…dirty? Where am I? Who am I? Why does this all feel so wrong?_' Kagome tried to gather her thoughts as she made her way back to the room she had awoken in earlier.

'_Where the fuck am I?_' Kouga began to stir in the back seat of the car, his head crammed up against the door.

**Back to Just Kagome:**

She remembered well the past few hours, but none of it made any sense to her. Why did she suddenly turn into such a lustful creature? Did she even know that man? Why was it that as soon as he said his name, she felt the need to attend to his every whim, make true his every desire? She was so confused, and needed badly to take a shower. She just wanted to wash away the memory.

A shiver coursed through her body as the warmth of the water hit her bare skin. She vaguely wondered if the man called Naraku was watching her, he seemed to have a camera hidden in every room, but she was too tired, too confused to care. Her stomach was in knots, she felt like she had just done something horrible. Like she had hurt someone close to her by sleeping with the older man. But the only person she could remember was Naraku, she had seen a few servants around the castle like building, and she felt a burning hatred towards a group of people consisting of a strong taijya, a lecherous monk, a rebellious wind sorceress, a confused youkai of nothingness, a conflicted okami, a stoic inu-youkai, and a gorgeous inu-hanyou.

'_I mean, disgusting, yeah, that's right, despicable, worthless, he shouldn't even be alive. And yet…why do I feel such a strong connection to him, to any of them? I'm supposed to hate these people…right? They're enemies to my master…but why? What have they done? Oh, I wish I could remember…_' Kagome let her thoughts trail as she slipped out of the shower into the soft towel hung neatly on the rack next to her. '_Strange…I don't remember setting this out._' As she wrapped the towel around her thin form she noticed a note hanging on the fogged up mirror. "Dear Kagome- Hope you find this uniform to your satisfaction (not that you'll be wearing it for very long). –Naraku…Uniform?" Kagome searched the area for the uniform spoke of in the note, finding the small pile of clothing lying on the seat of the toilet next to her. "What's this?" As she lifted the garment to inspect it, a black lace thong and a matching bra fell to the ground in front of her. She bent down to pick them up while studying the white, extremely low-cut and high-rise Kimono in front of her. It was very thin, almost sheer, with a scarlet dragon curling up the left side, its long, flowing arms ended in a similar shade of red, almost as if they had been dipped in blood, with black stitching around the edges. A thick, scarlet bow that had held the kimono together and undergarments together was the belt and a pair of black chopsticks with a delicate red dragon painted on each were also part of the uniform. She slipped on the bra and panty set, slightly sickened by the thought of walking around in such a revealing outfit, and while it was beautifully crafted, she only wanted her love to see her in such an outfit, and somehow, she doubted that Naraku, or anyone else in the castle for that manner, was him.

'_But then why did I keep calling him my love? I'm so confused. I just wish Inuyasha was here…_' a signal bell went off in the girl's head as the name crossed her mind, and this time, she heard it, '_Inuyasha…why? Who is this Inuyasha? And why do I want him here with me?_' A mental picture of the brave, caring, a slightly annoying, but loveable, and not to mention gorgeous, hanyou suddenly appeared in her mind. '_Him? But he's Naraku's sworn enemy, I hate him…don't I?_' She finally finished adorning herself in the outfit, her hair was pulled into a messy bun and held there with the chopsticks, a few strands had fallen and framed her face beautifully. Her black bra and panties showed with ease through the skin-tight sheer fabric of the kimono, and she felt like a whore. She couldn't even bring herself to walk out of the bathroom into her own lodgings; she might as well walk around naked. Kagome suddenly fell to the ground in a heap, sobs wracking her body and running the face paint Naraku has also required her to wear.

"Get up, girl. I see it's time for more of your…medication," a voice, which Kagome soon recognized as Naraku's, rang through the room.

'_I knew it, he was watching._' Were her last coherent thoughts as her body moved with a mind of it's own out of the room, absently fixing the smudged make up on its way.

"Ah, there you are love, how do you like your uniform?"

"Anything to please you my lord."

"Good, it has not yet worn off, now, drink this," Naraku handed the teen a small cup of a black liquid that Kagome downed in an instant. Her body sparked with power again, but not as much as the first time, and Naraku knew it would only get weaker the more she drank in such a short amount of time. But he couldn't risk her miko powers allowing her control over her body once again. Kagome swayed back and forth as if she were drunk, her body began sparking once again, the shackles, having been taken off earlier, no longer holding back her power, but it was too late, the first dose has forced them down so much that she was unable to force the liquid from her body and she collapsed on the floor as Naraku's feet. "HOJO!"

"Yes master?" a teenage boy came striding into the room at a leisurely pace, his medium length brown hair bouncing lightly with every step he took. He was a good-looking kid, lean and muscular, he had icy blue eyes that made girls melt the instant he cast a look in their direction, his smile was perfect, and his teeth were a flawless white. Hojo always wore darker clothing, and it suited him well, while being one of the hottest guys at school, he was also one of the meanest. He constantly got in fights, raped girls, and there were rumors of a murder not too long ago. He hadn't always been like that however; he used to be one of Kagome's best friends in elementary school, that is, until he met Naraku. Naraku showed him what it was like to have power, taught him to hate the world and all it's in habitants, and no crying or pleading from Kagome to stop beating up Kouga would stop him, and that was essentially the end of their friendship. Kagome was too kind hearted to allow someone that violent towards her friends near her any longer. That's why when he asked her to hang out that day, saying he had changed and wanted to make it up to her, she considered it, and Kouga, still harboring feelings of malice towards the human, reacted in the way he did. _His_ Kagome was considering hanging out with the only person who had ever been able to get a hit on the wolf, well other than Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku, but they didn't count. Anyways, back to the story at hand, Hojo strode up to his master, a look of boredom plastered on his perfect features.

"I need you to do me a favor…"

**With The Others:**

Inuyasha threw a still unconscious Kouga onto the couch then proceeded to tap his foot impatiently as he waited for young Kanna to return from her room with the mirror.

"Inuyasha," Sango started with a sickeningly sweet voice, "If you don't stop tapping your foot like that…**I'll rip it off and force feed it to you!**" The tapping immediately ceased, Inuyasha didn't doubt that the frustrated teenage girl would do it, she was scary.

"Now Sango, you shouldn't threaten Inuyasha like that, he's just as worried about Kagome as you are," Miroku rubbed a hand in soothing circles on her lower back, relieving the tension there, somewhat.

"Can't he show it in a less annoying way then?"

"Oh, and yelling at everyone isn't?" Inuyasha glared at the girl, not caring how scary she was anymore.

"I'm not yelling!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am! Not!"

"Are! Too!"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru burst into the living room, a ferocious look spreading across his usually serene features. His eyes, which were usually cold as ice, seemed to be lit with the flames of Hell as he stormed up to the bickering pair, "Kagome is still no where to be found and you two **idiots** are fighting about useless things, I don't have time to baby-sit you and look for Kagome at the same time so if you two can't **shut up and get along** I'm sending you home because you're just in the way!" A simultaneous "Sorry Sesshomaru" was heard from the pair as they lowered their heads in shame. "Good, now sit down and wait while Kanna gets her mirror."

"I'm back…sorry I took so long, I couldn't find my mirror."

"Finally," Inuyasha murmured, earning a death glare from the inu-youkai standing next to him, which he tried to ignore, Sesshomaru was scary when he was angry.

"Come on now Kanna, let's find out where Kagome is," Kagura encouraged gently. Kanna set her mirror directly in front of her, moving her hands over the smooth surface in hypnotic circles. A small white fog began to immerge within the mirror and soon the frail form of Kagome was seen being dragged across a tile floor down a dark hallway. Her limp body and pained grimace nearly tore Inuyasha's heart straight from his chest and he plopped down on the couch…well onto Kouga…who jolted awake

"MUTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!"

"Oh, sorry…" his small, sad voice was nearly inaudible, even to a demon.

"What the fuck is wrong with you mu-…"Kouga caught a glimpse off the glossy mirror in front of them, his mouth left hanging open in shock, and confusion. The he snapped his jaw shut, a look of pure rage set upon his features as he turned a menacing glare upon the group surrounding him, the force of it causing Sesshomaru to step in front of Kagura and Kanna in a protective manner, and Miroku to do the same for Sango as she took a hesitant step backwards. Inuyasha was too busy watching his beloved Kagome being dragged by some unknown man to care. He watched as her arms seemed to be pulled from their sockets, her small form slithered like a snake across the smooth floor, but her couldn't get over the look of pain and confusion on her face. He examined what he could see of her for any sort of wound, then it dawned on him what she was wearing and he yelled out in anguish, knowing exactly why it was on her body. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late to save her from another man's rape. They had been going out for less that a day and he had already failed her. He had promised her, and himself, that he would never let anyone harm her. Ever. And it seemed he had failed at that too, since she was knocked out and being dragged who knows where. He had to save her. He just had to. Kouga's voice broke him from his thoughts and he slowly looked to see him addressing the group.

"What happened to Kagome, where is she, where am I?"

"You are at my house," Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"And Kagome?"

"…We don't know…" Sango choked out, tears forming in her eyes once again and Miroku moved to comfort her, turning his head towards the wolf as he allowed Sango to cry on his shoulder.

"She has been kidnapped."

"KIDNAPPED?!?!?!?! How the fuck did that happen? I let her out of my sight for one fucking day and you get her kidnapped?!?!? I bet this was your fault aye mutt? You can't even keep her out of danger you mongrel, how do you expect to take care of her?"

"You're right…" Inuyasha said sadly as he rose from his seat and headed towards the stairs. "I don't deserve her…" He slowly ascended the stairs and headed off to his room, Miroku went to follow, but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"I will go, you find out where Kagome is." Miroku nodded in understanding and got to work with the rest of the group, trying to figure out who took Kagome. The two youkai sisters had an idea of who but hoped they weren't right, for Kagome's sake, and their own.

Sesshomaru knocked heavily on Inuyasha's door but when no answer came he barged in anyways. The window was open and a note was left on his bedside table. Sesshomaru picked it up gently and read its contents aloud:

"_Sesshomaru,_

_I know you're the one who came to 'cheer me up', but it won't work. I let Kagome get in this much trouble, and I'm going to get her out of it. I think I know who took her, so I'm going to do this on my own, don't try to come find me. I also know that you won't listen to me on that part, but if you do figure it out and come, please don't try to help me…I need to do this on my own. Even if it kills me._

_-Inuyasha_"

Sesshomaru crumpled the paper and let it fall softly to the ground, he didn't know what to do. His 'little sister' was out there somewhere, his little brother had gone to find her, and he didn't know where either was. Inuyasha was putting his life at risk to save the girl, and though he hated to admit it, he couldn't let that happen, because through all the fighting and name calling, Sesshomaru really did love his little brother and didn't want to see him hurt. Scratch that, he wouldn't let him get in harm's way, unless it was his own doing. He had to find him. And he would do as Inuyasha asked, he would stay out of the way, until he couldn't handle staying out any longer. But where had he gone? Who would take Kagome? And why? Who was that evil, sick and…'_Naraku! Hold on little brother…I'm coming. Keep Kagome safe until we get there, I'm counting on you._' Sesshomaru flew down the stairs and dragged the rest of the group out to the car, who, once Kagura and Kanna discovered it was indeed Naraku's house, had the same sense of urgency as the inu-youkai.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Hopefully headed to Naraku's…he left before I got to his room." With that the humans and Kanna piled into Sesshomaru's car, Kagura set to the skies, and Kouga and Sesshomaru set off running as the car peeled out of the driveway and headed down the road at alarming speeds.

"So," Kouga panted out as he caught up to the speeding inu-youkai, "who is this Naraku?"

"Naraku is the most vile demon on the face of this earth, right next to you," he glared at the wolf from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, I deserved that, but I swear I've changed, I mean, look at me, have I hurt anyone so far? And I broke up with Kagome. I don't want her getting hurt anymore than you do."

"**Then why the fuck did you hit her you bastard?**"Sesshomaru skidded to a halt, as did Kouga and the car following them zoomed off in the distance, Miroku convincing Sango she need not go back and kick them into gear.

"I couldn't help myself," Kouga said, face shaded by his chocolate brown bangs as he looked to the ground in front of his feet.

"That's no excuse!" Sesshomaru raised the okami into the air by the throat with one hand. Kouga struggled to get him to relieve his grip, but only managed to get him to hold tighter. Kagura, having noticed the two stopping, had been watching from the sky as the two bickered, but felt now was the time to jump in, they needed all the help they could get if they were going after Naraku.

"Sesshomaru," she said firmly as she gracefully jumped behind the man from her feather.

"What?" he ground out, tightening his grip once again.

"Put him down, we need him if we want to save Kagome."

"He doesn't deserve to be near her."

"I know, but we're going against Naraku, he's stronger than you think Sesshomaru. We hardly have a chance with him, let alone without." This caught Sesshomaru's attention and he dropped the wolf.

"Inuyasha…" he sped off, using every ounce of his demonic power as he transformed into a giant dog and bounded towards Naraku's "castle".

Kagura watched for a second as he left her, until she heard a wheezing cough from beside her. She quickly loaded Kouga onto her second feather and followed her boyfriend, using her control of the wind to help her.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Naraku!" he screamed at the gates of the castle-like mansion, "Open the fuck up! I need a word with you!" the gates squealed open and Inuyasha stepped inside.

"Inuyasha," a sinister voice came from beside him and a dark figure slithered out from the shadows, its red eyes piercing through the blackness of his hooded face. "Long time no-see, what can I do for you?"

"You know exactly what I'm here for. Or rather, who I'm here for. Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome? Doesn't ring a bell. Was she with you when you **stole my servants?**"

"No, she was busy being beat by her good for nothing ex-boyfriend. And I swear if you've harmed a hair on her head I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Ooh, I'm shaking," Naraku let out a malicious laugh as he advanced on the hanyou, whispering in his dog-like ear, "I'd like to see you try." And with that, Naraku disappeared.

"Come back here you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, charging towards the front door of Naraku's home. The air crackled around him as a loud, speaker system turned on.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, you'll see your beloved Kagome soon," Naraku's voice cut through him like a knife and he stopped abruptly, looking for the source of the sound. "Just not in the way you expect," suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame the hanyou and he collapsed to the ground, it was becoming harder and harder to breath and right before succumbing to the darkness Inuyasha saw Naraku's figure creeping towards him through the green fog that must have seeped up from the ground as Naraku spoke. Inuyasha's eyes became heavy, and eventually closed, his heart rate slowing and his body becoming limp. Naraku proceeded to have one of his henchmen scoop him up and carry the hanyou inside.

* * *

So? I know, it's kinda random, but that's what i thought and when, lol. But hopefully you got the jist and liked it, cause i've spent all my freetime writing it. Now, I have to do homework. Peace.


	16. I Love You

**Linn4231:** well thank you very much. I do enjoy writing it for fans such as yourself.

**Young Kagome:** uhhh…sorry. It took a while to get this one up too. I'm trying really hard to get these up. Try to be patient, okay?

**Inuyasha?: **um. Inuyasha's in it a lot. If you don't skip around you'll catch it. This whole story is about the struggles these two go through to be together,

**Ryan57:** yeah. Kagome just doesn't have a good time lately. But that may change. Depending on what I feel like writing.

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_Don't worry Inuyasha, you'll see your beloved Kagome soon," Naraku's voice cut through him like a knife and he stopped abruptly, looking for the source of the sound. "Just not in the way you expect," suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame the hanyou and he collapsed to the ground, it was becoming harder and harder to breath and right before succumbing to the darkness Inuyasha saw Naraku's figure creeping towards him through the green fog that must have seeped up from the ground as Naraku spoke. Inuyasha's eyes became heavy, and eventually closed, his heart rate slowing and his body becoming limp. Naraku proceeded to have one of his henchmen scoop him up and carry the hanyou inside._

**Now:**

"Kagome…Kagome…Ka-" the sleeping hanyou mumbled in his sleep until a small finger ceased his words.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered to the sleeping male, he seemed vaguely familiar, but she was unsure of how, and why.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha finally began coming to his senses and his eyes focused on the raven-haired goddess in front of him. She was wearing a neon green ultra mini skirt and a white wife-beater with neon green hoops in her ears, ribbon in her hair, necklace, and bracelet and white sneakers with neon green accents. Her hair was in a ponytail, the ribbon at the base. Her chocolate eyes glistened with confusion as she stared into his honey ones and cocked her head cutely to the side.

"Hello?" she knocked on his head as if calling someone to the door, "Are you gunna answer my question or not?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt up to embrace his love, who didn't hold him back. Inuyasha slowly backed away, a concerned look plastered on his face, he held her forearms gently in his grip a looked her straight in the eyes, trying to decipher why she didn't encircle her thin arms around him just as he had encircled her in his strong ones. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have done that," it was Inuyasha's turn to cock his head, silently asking what she meant. "My fiancé, Naraku, won't like it." The inu-hanyou's world seemed to crash around him, only then did he notice how dark and cold the room he occupied was.

"Na-Naraku?"

"Yes, now are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Huh?" the dazed boy looked up at the girl he loved, the girl who was engaged to marry, but it wasn't to him, and that was slowly eating him up inside. His heart had been torn in two and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. She wasn't the same Kagome he had grown to love, she was different. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she were in a trance and her scent…made him want to vomit, no, this wasn't his Kagome. This was someone entirely different inhabiting his love's body and he needed to get her back.

"How do you know my name?"

"Do you not remember me at all?" Maybe she had amnesia, yeah, that could be it. Kagome seemed to be concentrating really hard on remembering the hanyou's face, when finally a look of realization struck her and she stared at him once again.

"It's…you…"

"Yeah Kagome, it's me, Inu-"

"GUARDS!!!!!!"

"What?!?!?!"

"Get this piece of filth out of my sight, to think Naraku would bring his arch-nemesis into our premises, what was he thinking?" Kagome ranted. As the guards drug Inuyasha out of the room, he was too stunned to move.

"I was just seeing if you knew who he was my little angel," a voice cooed from the doorway and the miko turned sharply to face the man addressing her.

"He could have killed me Naraku, all just to get to you," a gentle sob escaped Kagome's mouth as she rushed to her 'fiancé' for a comforting embrace.

"Shh, I would never let that happen to you," Naraku soothed, a malicious grin spreading across his face as he rubbed in gentle circles on her back, getting lower and lower with each circle. He finally reached her backside and gave it a small tap before grabbing onto it with both hands. Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp.

"I'm not in the mood," she complained. This angered Naraku and he gripped her forearm, hard, pulling her towards him so her face was an inch from his own.

"You don't need to be in the mood." He growled causing the girl to flinch. "I am, so we're doing it. Get on your bed." He demanded, shoving her to the ground at his feet. But the lustful demon seemed to overlook something important; Kagome had a will of her own again.

**With the Rest of the Group:**

"We're here," Kagura stated quietly, she was trembling slightly and Kanna refused to get out of the car.

"It's okay, we can handle this," Sesshomaru comforted his love embracing her gently, "You don't have to come if you don't want-"

"No," Kagura cut him off, pushing away from him gently and guiding her young sister from the car, "You'll need all the help you can get, we can handle it, I promise."

"Good, 'cause you know this place better than we do," Kouga stated snidely, waltzing up towards the gates and hoping gracefully over them. He drew a claw and expertly picked the lock hanging on the inside of the gate allowing the entrance of the rest of the group, but Kagura seemed hesitant.

"It's not that easy to just get into Naraku's palace, he's been expecting us. Whatever it is he has in store won't be pleasant, so be on your guard," she warned before proceeding into the premises, the rest of the group in tow.

**With Inuyasha:**

He was tied to a chair and gagged, forced to watch as Naraku ravished _his_ Kagome's body as she struggled helplessly. His demonic blood attempted control but was painfully subdued by the potion seeping from the gag, the ropes he was bound with made to withstand even the strongest of demons. He was just as helpless as she in this situation, and he couldn't stand it. The pain on her face, the disgust in her eyes, the blood trickling down from her reopened wounds. Scars from Kouga's pocketknife were visible even from the camera's distance; it made him want to puke. He had to save her. She was in trouble, she was hurting, she was bleeding.

Inuyasha concentrated all remaining energy he had into a ball of strength held in the pit of his stomach, a low growl escaped as he let go of the raw power and it surged painfully through his body. The gag in his mouth disintegrated and the ropes began to fray. His eyes were blood red and demonic marks became clear on his face as his muscles pulsed and strained to break free of the damned bindings. Inuyasha's wrists began to bleed from the rope burns and the hem of his pants began to be torn away as he wriggled his ankles around attempting an escape, he had to save Kagome. He couldn't let Naraku get away with this. He wouldn't let this happen to Kagome, not again. He could stop Naraku, he knew he could.

**With Kagome and Naraku:**

"Now Kagome, why are you crying?" Naraku feigned concern as he looked down at his soon to be bride, "I thought you loved me? Did someone forget to take her medicine today?" Kagome's eyes widened in realization as she remembered the black liquid she had drunk earlier, and the potion in the gag in the car. Her memory was returning to her, but she couldn't let Naraku know, she wasn't sure why, but she knew it was best to just play along.

"I do love you, hunny," she forced out trying not to gag, "I'm crying because I'm just so happy we'll be wed soon," she lied, secretly hoping Inuyasha would just burst through the door to save her, but she knew that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't come to save her, not after how she treated him earlier; she just hoped he would be able to forgive her.

"Ah," Naraku bought into the story, after all, she did just take her medicine moments ago, and it wasn't like it would have worn off by now, besides he could smell love radiating from her every pore, this plan was going to be too easy. "Well, my love, why don't we wed tonight then?"

"Um, tonight? But there's so much planning left to do," she tried to think of a better excuse but it was hard with Naraku pounding into her, a shiver coursed through her body which Naraku mistook for pleasure.

"There's my princess, we'll be married tonight then," he released into her and quickly got dressed as Kagome watched him, tears still streaming down her pale cheeks. He kissed her on the cheek and hurried out of the room with a wicked laugh.

**With Inuyasha:**

'_Kagome,_' Inuyasha raced through the corridors of the castle avoiding every camera he could, he couldn't risk being taken from his Kagome again. He saw her, he saw her resist, she still loves him, and no matter what kind of spell Naraku had placed on her, she would always be his, and he needed to save Kagome, _his_ Kagome. '_I'll save you Kagome._' Inuyasha burst into the room that held his love when something hit him full force, nearly knocking him to the ground.

**With The Others:**

Kagura led the group as they snuck through the premises her eyes scanning every corner to catch a glimpse of what Naraku had planned before it hit them. She knew he never let even a fly in without it being vaporized before getting 10 feet past the gate, so what did he have planned now?

"Ku ku ku…Kagura, I see you have returned," the voice shook the very ground the group stood on as Sesshomaru stepped protectively in front of Kagura.

"What do you want Naraku?" he growled.

"My daughters back," was the simple command as the dark figure seeped up through the ground in front of them.

"Daughters?" Kanna asked quietly as Kagura glared at the man, presumably her father, or just another one of his puppets, for letting the secret she hid so well reach her small sister's ears.

"Yes Kanna," she sneered her reply as she continued gazing upon the black mass, "Naraku is our father. I never wanted to tell you, but…"

"You aren't getting them, I won't let you." Sesshomaru spoke over his love, there would be time for this later, but not now, now they needed to save Kagome, ad he needed to protect Kanna and Kagura.

"Well then, I guess you won't get to see Kagome-…"

"Where is she? What have you done to her! If you've hurt even a single hair on her head…" Sango threatened, pulling in front of her boyfriend who had also been trying to protect her and marching up to Naraku, tears threatening to fall out of anger and frustration.

"What will you do you weak human girl?" he backhanded her, sending her flying backwards, and she would have fallen on the ground had Miroku not run to catch her. He stood her up, glaring at Naraku and once again stepped forward from her, as did Kouga, Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kanna ran to make sure Sango was okay.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"Wrong move buddy," Kouga growled.

"You'll pay for that," Sesshomaru gathered a green whip of energy in his hand, but Kagura stopped him from using it.

"That's what he wants, it's probably a puppet filled with poisonous gas." Sesshomaru and the others nodded in understanding. "Let me handle this," Kagura got out her fan and with a giant gust of wind sent the Naraku impostor flying off the castle grounds.

"I see you still remember some of my tricks Kagura," the ground shook again, "Too bad for you you'll never find Kagome."

"Where are you keeping her Naraku!"

"I'll never tell…"

"Nara-"

"But…"

"Yes?"

"I will make a trade with you."

"Name it."

"You and Kanna…for Kagome's freedom."

"And what makes you think I'll believe you'll keep your end of the deal?"

"Oh, I will. I just want my lovely daughters back, I have no use for the ugly wench." This caused all the men to growl.

"Kagura, I'm not letting him take you two back, we'll find Kagome." Sesshomaru insisted.

"…"

"Kagura, don't even think about making that deal. No deal Naraku!"

"I think that's up to Kagura to decide."

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru watched as she stepped forward towards the castle, "Kanna?" she followed. "No!" he grabbed both their arms trying to pull them back, but they wouldn't budge.

"You guys, we'll save Kagome no problem, please don't do this!" Sango began to cry and Miroku attempted to comfort her as they watched the two girls slip from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Deal," Kagura stated solemnly leading her young sister into the castle as Sesshomaru fought to keep them from leaving, but Naraku had sent millions of puppets to block their way, and by the time the group fought there way through… the two sisters were standing at the front door.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around the foreign object, feeling the warmth and curve of its feminine shape.

"Kagome…" he growled softly in her ear.

"Inuyasha, I've missed you so much. I love you. Please don't leave me again. Inuyasha, it's horrible, he wants me to marry him…tonight. Please don't let him, please." Kagome rambled, crying into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Shh," Inuyasha soothed, gently rubbing her back in loving circles, "I promise you, I won't let that happen. I love you too Kagome. I will never leave you. Never," a small tear rolled down his cheek and into her soft, brunette hair.

"I love you Inuyasha, I love you so much."

"I love you too Kagome."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And you'll never, ever leave me?"

"Never."

"And…you'll never…" Kagome couldn't finish her next question, but Inuyasha read her mind and took her chin in a gentle clawed hand, lightly guiding her eyes to his.

"Kagome, I would never dream of hurting you. You are my world and if you're in pain, I hurt a million times worse. If you cry, I die a little inside. I want you to be happy, Kagome, and healthy. I want to have kids with you and raise them in a loving household. I want to grow old with you, I want to reminisce on the good old days and tell our grandchildren stories of how much cheaper candy used to be in our day. I want you to be my wife and mate," tears welled up in her chocolate orbs as she listened to her one true love's vow of love. His deep amber pool delved into her soul and it seemed like they stared into each others' eyes for decades when Inuyasha's lips finally came crashing down upon Kagome's, the passion of their kiss sent sparks flying and the whole world spun around them until nothing and no one was left but them. After what seemed like hours, the two finally broke for air and Kagome went stiff. Inuyasha turned to see the object of her distress and came face to face with…

* * *

Muah ha ha ha ha. I know, I'm evil. I make you wait this long for a short chapter with a cliffie. But I can't write anymore or I'll cry. Lots of problems atm. So I wanted to get this up before Christmas…so here.:) love you all!


	17. Out of the Darkness

**Last Time:**

"Kagome, I would never dream of hurting you. You are my world and if you're in pain, I hurt a million times worse. If you cry, I die a little inside. I want you to be happy, Kagome, and healthy. I want to have kids with you and raise them in a loving household. I want to grow old with you, I want to reminisce on the good old days and tell our grandchildren stories of how much cheaper candy used to be in our day. I want you to be my wife and mate," tears welled up in her chocolate orbs as she listened to her one true love's vow of love. His deep amber pool delved into her soul and it seemed like they stared into each others' eyes for decades when Inuyasha's lips finally came crashing down upon Kagome's, the passion of their kiss sent sparks flying and the whole world spun around them until nothing and no one was left but them. After what seemed like hours, the two finally broke for air and Kagome went stiff. Inuyasha turned to see the object of her distress and came face to face with…

**Now:**

"What is taking Kagome so long? She should have been back hours ago?" Kaede absently questioned the kitchen.

"What was that dear?" Yuu sauntered into the kitchen to make some dinner.

"Oh nothing, I was just…on the phone with Kagome…she's staying the night at Sango's…" Kaede lied, no need to worry her husband. He had already lost his daughter, her husband, and their unborn son, she didn't want him fearing he'd lose Kagome as well, she would find her.

"Oh, that's nice," he smiled as he searched the cabinets for some soy sauce, "Oh drat, we're out."

"Out of what?"

"Soy sauce."

"I'll go get some," she answered quickly, taking the opportunity to go searching for her granddaughter.

"Thank you," he kissed her lightly on the cheek as she rushed out the kitchen, "Don't forget some milk!" he added as she walked out the front door, trying not to raise too much suspicion.

"Okay," Kaede began speaking to herself as she got in the car, setting her purse on the seat next to her, "Where did she say she was heading to?"

"Kouga's house," a small voice chimed in causing the old woman to jump and look n the direction of the voice.

"Shippo? What are you doing here?"

"I wanna find Kagome too grandma Kaede, please?" he pleaded.

*Sigh*"Fine…but stay out of trouble, and if things get dangerous, go back to the car and hide, don't open the door for anyone, not even me," Kaede ordered, having dealt with demons before, she knew their shape-shifting abilities, "Or Kagome, it could be a demon."

"Alright gramma."

"That's a good boy," she winked, ruffling his hair, "Now, off to Kouga's…oh Kami I hope she's okay."

**With The Group:**

Kagura and Kanna stared up at the giant double doors in front of them.

"Kanna," Kagura started, "As soon as these doors open I want you to run, I'll find Kagome, you guys just try to get in and follow my trail."

"But Kagura," Kanna started in a pleading voice.

"No, do as I say Kanna, I don't want you getting hurt. We both know Kagome won't be set free, and I don't want you under Naraku's command anymore, run back to Sesshomaru," the doors began to open, "Now," Kagura commanded lowly taking a step forward and pushing her young sister in the opposite direction. As Kagura entered the doors, Kanna ran as fast as she could toward Sesshomaru who barely registered she was coming for fighting off more demons and puppets when she ran right into him.

"Kanna?"

"Kagura said that I needed to get back to you, she's going to find where Kagome is being kept and leave a trail," she whispered so Naraku wouldn't be able to hear, "She didn't want me getting hurt," tears streamed down her face, "She said we have to fight our way into the castle and save Kagome, we have to save Kagura Sesshomaru, please."

"Yes, we will get them both out," Sesshomaru gently comforted the child, '_and that dimwitted brother of mine' _he thought as he continued using his poisonous whip on the endless stream of demons. "Now," he told her, "Fight with us," she nodded, wanting to do anything in her power to save her sister and the girl she had grown to trust so easily.

**With The Couple:**

"Well, well, well, I see Naraku's spell has worn of nay? Oh, he will be pleased to hear how you two lovebirds found each other again and I've caught you in each others' arms when Ms. Kagome here is betrothed Naraku. Oh yes, he will be happy indeed," Hojo laughed as he stepped into the room.

"H-Hojo," Kagome stammered as Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of her, "Please don't tell Naraku," she begged as Inuyasha growled.

"And why wouldn't I? Naraku gives me everything I want, what can you give me?" he peeked behind Inuyasha eying her body hungrily and she tightened her grip on the back of her love's shirt, burying her face into it, she felt so dirty, so used by so many men. How many would she be forced to sleep with? Why did it always have to be her?

"Get the fuck away from _my_ Kagome," Inuyasha threatened, the gentle rumble of his growled out words against Kagome's frightened form calmed her a bit, she had Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, and he would never let anything happen to her, not if he could help it.

"Then I suppose Naraku will have to find out, Kagome might be spared, after all, it was easy enough to control her when she drank the potion, he'll probably just give her a good beating and double her dosage from now on so she never breaks free," Hojo pretended to ponder, then turned to the still shaky Kagome who had peeked out from behind Inuyasha with a dark look, "But Inuyasha…he won't be so lucky," he inwardly grinned at the look of pure hatred and anger Inuyasha's face held, and despair, loneliness, and confusion on Kagome's.

"H-Hojo?" Kagome began, stepping out from behind Inuyasha, who stared at her confused.

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm as she tried to step to Hojo, giving her a look that said '_don't do this, we can handle whatever Naraku throws at us, I don't want to lose you again_' but Kagome wouldn't listen and her small arm slipped from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Kagome, please don't," Inuyasha pleaded as she began walking out the door with Hojo.

"I have to Inuyasha," she said, tears in her eyes as she turned to him, "Because I love you, I can't bear the thought of losing you Inuyasha, I don't want Naraku to lay a hand on you, and so, I have to do this. I love you with all my heart Inuyasha…" her voice trailed and she let out a small squeak of pain and surprise as Hojo forcefully pulled her out the door, slamming it and locking it tight before Inuyasha could get to her.

"Kagome…I love you…please…don't…" he said softly to no one.

"Oh Kagome, I knew you'd come around to me eventually," Hojo begun as he lead her to his sleeping quarters. They were quite large, and had anything you could possibly want in there, all sorts of electronics, a plasma screen TV, etc. And in the center of the room was a king sized bed, dressed in black and Hojo pushed the small girl onto it as he begun stripping his clothes. "Now," he begun, "Take off that skimpy little outfit," he eyed her hungrily again, and she slowly obliged, leaving on her bra and underwear, which barely covered a thing seeing as they were both white lace, and the underwear was a thong. "Mm," he stated, licking his lips, as his boxer-clad form advanced on her she tightly shut her eyes, being pushed back onto the bed.

"Please," she prayed quietly, "Let this work," Kagome raised her hand to place them on the boys chest as he pulled down both her underwear and his own, positioning himself at her opening, she a called forth all her energy and sent a large pink shock through his, sending him flying, then screamed "NARAKU! HELP! PLEASE!" As she waited for her "fiancé" a small voice called to her in her head. It was Midoriko.

'_You have to power to contact Inuyasha. I can stop time, but only for a few moments. Let his heart be at rest, you've put him through so much already._'

Kagome nodded her head as the voice faded away. Quickly, she gathered as much strength and energy as she could, although she was exhausted. And called forth to her Inuyasha using telepathic powers as Midoriko had used on her so many times.

'_Inuyasha?'_

'_Kagome?'_

'_Yeah, it's me…'_

'_But how?'_

'_Well, I am a miko after all, and I intend to marry you…'_

'_Y-you do?'_

'_Of course silly, and apparently you intend to marry/mate me as well, because you can respond…'_

'_Of course I do…I love you Kagome.''_

'_And I love you, which is why I need to tell you this before I have to go…'_

'_Tell me what? Go where?'_

'_I did not sleep with Hojo,'_ she felt Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

'_I knocked him out just before, then called Naraku, he'll deal with Hojo and never believe a word he says as log as I'm "still under the spell" he'll believe I'm telling the truth and Hojo's the liar…Inuyasha…'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_I have to marry Naraku tonight…I can't find a way around it…'_

'_No! You can't, I love you Kagome! I won't let you marry that bastard!'_

'_I can't let him know the spell wore off Inuyasha!'_

'_But you don't have to marry him! Delay the wedding! Do something!'_

'_Kagome?' _a familiar voice rung in.

'_Midoriko?'_

'_Yes Kagome, it's me.'_

'_Oh Midoriko, what can I do? I don't want to marry Naraku, I want to marry Inuyasha!'_

'_So don't marry Naraku…'_

'_But how can I get around it without him being suspicious?'_

'_I know a way you can marry Inuyasha while Naraku thinks you are marring him.'_

'_How?'_ Inuyasha finally spoke. Listening in as Midoriko laid out the plan.

'_Are you sure Inuyasha?'_

'_Damn right I'm sure, I love you Kagome, and I've always wanted to marry you, so why wait?' _Kagome smiled at this.

'_I love you too…see you soon…'_

'_See you soon, Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi.'_

'_She's not your wife just yet Inuyasha.'_

'_Naraku is here, I have to go, the time warp wore off, I love you Inuyasha, thank you Midoriko!' _she rushed out.

'_I love you too.'_

'_You're welcome.'_

And with that, the three left each other until that night when Kagome and Inuyasha would be wed.

"What happened here?" Naraku bellowed seeing his fiancée on Hojo's bed with nothing on but a bra, curled up in the fetal position, crying, and Hojo who seemed to have been thrown across the room, naked.

"H-he…" Kagome stammered, trying to make it seem as realistic as possible, "he tried to rape me Naraku!" she cried, running to him as he embraced her in a gentle hug. He looked at the boy on the wall cross the bed and his blood began to boil, how dare he try to rape what was his, his talons began seeping into Kagome's skin and she let out a yelp of pain that Naraku ignored. "Naraku," she cried for real this time, "You're hurting me!"

"What were you doing in his room?" Naraku questioned.

"H-he told me it was your room and you wanted me to meet you here for some fun before our wedding," she sobbed. "I just wanted to be a good wife!" Naraku seemed to buy it, and he asked Kagome to leave the room.

"Go get ready for the wedding, it's being held in a couple hours…"

"Yes my love. Please…don't be too hard on him…"

"Only because it is our wedding night. Now, I want you to go retrieve that piece of scum Inuyasha from his holding room. He will be attending our wedding tonight," Naraku grinned maliciously.

"Yes, but why would you want someone you and I both loathe to attend our wedding? Shouldn't it be a joyous occasion, not sullied by the presence of such a vile creature?"

"I have my reasons love, and it will be a joyous occasion. Now, go get the boy and give him to the guards, they'll know what to do with him. Then go put on that lovely wedding dress I just bought you."

"Oh goody!" Kagome feigned excitement as she ran giddily from the room. "Now to get the man I will truly marry tonight," she smiled as she sauntered down the hall to the room he was held in by Hojo.

* * *

notlong, but i want the next part to be all in thesame chapter. thanks for hanging in there, its been a rough couple of weeks. im sorry i couldnt get this up sooner. enjoy.


	18. Saving Me

**I know it's been a VERY long time, but, I finally figured I should end this little story of mine. Probably one more chapter to come. I apologize.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Yes, but why would you want someone you and I both loathe to attend our wedding? Shouldn't it be a joyous occasion, not sullied by the presence of such a vile creature?"_

_"I have my reasons love, and it will be a joyous occasion. Now, go get the boy and give him to the guards, they'll know what to do with him. Then go put on that lovely wedding dress I just bought you."_

_"Oh goody!" Kagome feigned excitement as she ran giddily from the room. "Now to get the man I will truly marry tonight," she smiled as she sauntered down the hall to the room he was held in by Hojo._

**Now:**

(AN: '_words_' are things Kagome and Inuyasha are saying telepathically)

"Guards! Get this _half-breed scum,_" Kagome spat, "out of my sight. Naraku wants him at the wedding. Make sure he's dressed properly, I won't have him ruining my perfect evening."

'_That was a little harsh, don't you think?'_

'_Sorry, Inu. I have to be convincing. I love you, I can't wait until later.'_

'_I love you, too, Kagome. I just hope this works.'_

'_It will. I have faith in Midoriko.'_

"Miss Kagome," an older man walked up to her as she watched her beloved be dragged off by a group of men.

"Hm?" she turned to face him, a devilish smirk plastered on her lips.

"Naraku would like me to show you to your bridal suite," he said as he led her down the winding corridors.

They stopped in front of a giant, black door; the smell coming from inside made Kagome nauseous. It smelled like blood. Lots of it. As the old man opened the door Kagome searched the pure white room for the source of the smell. And then, she saw it, huddled in the corner of the room was Kagura; her chest cavity torn open and her heart, once again, missing. Her crimson blood stained the white carpet and she was breathing heavily. It took all of Kagome's strength not to run to the wounded woman.

Instead, she turned to the old man and defiantly stated, "Who is this wench destroying my perfect bridal suite. How am I supposed to be happy when the carpet is stained with her unworthy blood?"

Kagura looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. Her eyes darkened with sadness as she realized Naraku had put her under a spell. He had locked her in here as soon as she walked through the front door, telling the wind youkai that he had a special surprise for her.

"I am sorry, madam. Master Naraku sent her to help you get ready for the wedding. Do not worry, she will not harm you."

"Fine, but if she bleeds on my dress I will have her slain," Kagome proudly walked to the heap that was Kagura and extended her hand to help her up, "You may go now," she scoffed over her shoulder at the old man still standing in the doorway.

"Of course, Miss Kagome!" he said as he scurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As Kagome lifted Kagura to her feet she whispered in her ear, "Do you know if he has cameras in this room?"

Kagura scanned the entire area and found none. "He doesn't," she breathed, relieved that Kagome was not under some spell, as she previously thought, but was merely pretending.

"Good," Kagome stated, exhausted. She was getting tired of being so cruel to everyone she cared about. "What happened to you?" She said, concerned, "Why are you here?"

"We all came to save you, of course," the wind youkai said through pained breaths, "The rest are still outside, fighting, I believe. Have you found Inuyasha? He ran off before any of us…" she trailed off sadly.

"He's here, too," Kagome began to relay the day's events as Kagura listened intently.

"So, you and Inuyasha…are getting married?" she asked excitedly.

"Shh!" Kagome scolded happily, "Someone might hear you. Yes, _Naraku_ and I are going to be wed tonight! I can't wait!"

Naraku stood outside the giant, black door listening intently to the conversation between the two women within. '_So,' _he said to himself, '_the miko and the hanyou have a plan, do they? I knew that bitch would be trouble…but I thought the potion was strong enough to subdue her miko powers.'_ Frustrated, he turned to Hojo, who had also been listening at the door, a furious look in his eyes.

"See?" Hojo started, "I told y-" his words were cut short as Naraku's clawed hand pierced through his skull. The boy's body fell, limp, to the ground. He had no use for the human anymore, anyway. He had much bigger issues to attend to. Starting with the girls behind the door.

**With the Group:**

Everyone was beginning to tire after what seemed like hours of the constant stream of minions and puppets. Sango and Miroku were starting to feel the effects of the gas, though the youkai did their best to keep it away from the human pair. Suddenly, Miroku collapsed. A swarm of youkai were on him in an instant and Sango did her best to fight them off. Kanna, Sesshomaru and Kouga tried desperately to free themselves from their own battles in order to help their fallen comrade.

Sango swung her hirakotsu at the pile with all her strength, pleading to Miroku to be okay. Just as she was about to collapse, herself, from exhaustion, she heard a whirling sound from underneath the pile of demons. She backed off a little, confused, just as the tornado sucked the group of youkai in front of her into the black hole of Miroku's cursed hand. He turned his focus on the large mass of enemeies in front of him and began to suck them all into the nothingness. Soon, every last foe was gone and Miroku sunk to his knees, covering the wound.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner, monk?" Kouga yelled as the three youkai ran to the couple.

"I have never used it before," Miroku stared down at the covered hand, "I didn't know if it would work…" he trailed off before being sent into a violent coughing fit. He removed his hand from his mouth and quickly hid it. Though, that did not keep Sango from noticing the blood, nor the youkai from smelling it. His girlfriend fell to her knees beside him just as he blacked out.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, as she caught his falling form and laid his head gently in her lap.

"Well, what do we do, now?" asked Kouga, obviously wanting to get a move on and go find Kagome.

"He will be fine," a voice from behind them called.

"Kaede?" Sango turned to face the familiar old woman, "What are you doing here?"

"I knew Kagome was in trouble and since no one was at Kouga's or the Takahashi's, I feared the worst, and unfortunately, I was correct. Where is Kagome?"

"Gramma! Did you find her?" Shippo yelled as he bounded out of the old woman's car.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" she sighed, pulling a vile of greenish liquid from her bag. "Here, Sango, give this to Miroku, it will help slow the progression of his curse and he should be fine until we can get him home."

Sango poured the liquid down his throat, tears streaming down her face as she watched her love cough and sputter before slowly fluttering his eyes open.

"S-Sango? Wh-what happened?"

"Shh," she said, "We are going to take you back to Kaede's. You used your vortex too much, Miroku."

"I was just…just trying to protect you," she smiled weakly.

"You idiot," she cried, "What would I do if you went and died on me?"

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but Kagome is still inside there," Kouga glared impatiently at the couple, then turned to Sesshomaru, "Don't you think we should get going?"

The inu-youkai nodded, "Kagura and Inuyasha are in there, as well."

"Do you think you can do this without us?" Sango asked, concerned for both her friend and her boyfriend.

"They will be fine, as long as they have these," Kaede pulled out three viles of a bluish liquid, "This will disguise both ye forms and ye scent, to Naraku ye will look just like one of his minions. Now, these will only last 2 hours, so be quick. Get my granddaughter back in one piece," she warned as she handed the youkai their viles.

"Gramma Kaede?" Shippo tugged on the hem of her skirt.

"Hm?"

"Can I stay and help find Kagome?" the little furball looked up at her with pleading, determined eyes.

"Ye are far too young, Shippo. Ye would just get in the way, I'm afraid."

"No I won't! I Promise! I've been training just like Inuyasha used to teach me!"

"I would feel better if Kanna had someone with her, as I'm sure I will be too busy to protect her some of the time…" Sesshomaru piped in, "As long as you promise to take care of Kanna, run away if things get too dangerous and make sure you both get out, I will let you come along, but we must hurry."

"Alright, young one" Kaede sighed as she handed over, yet another vile of the blue liquid, "Don't get yeself in too much trouble. I will be back as soon as I can," she finished as she helped Sango load her boyfriend into the car and drove off.

The four youkai took one look at each other before slurping down the liquid and setting off to work. They knew the plan. Find the three captives and get them out.

**With Kagome and Kagura**:

"Ku ku ku," Naraku laughed as he slowly opened the door, "it appears my bride to be has betrayed me."

Kagome and Kagura glanced, terrified, at the black form that had slithered in front of the pair.

"Na-naraku!" The girls said in unison, "You've been listening behind the door, you worthless piece of shit?" growled Kagura, gaining back her confidence. She had to protect Kagome, that's why they were here in the first place, after all.

"She's my wife!" Naraku barked, causing both girls to jump back.

"I will _never_ be yours," Kagome said venomously, her eyes flashing with rage as the pink aura of her miko powers started to rise.

Naraku had forgotten that since the potion had worn off, Kagome would be able to use her powers, he just hoped that she hadn't trained them enough to do any real damage without risking hurting Kagura, as well. That was it! Kagura! He quickly ran behind the youkai, using her as a shield.

"Ku ku ku," he chided, "what are you going to do now, priestess? You wouldn't _dare_ hurt Kagura, would you?"

Kagome's energy lessened considerably as she thought about what might happen to the wind-youkai if she tried to attack Naraku right now. "Bastard," she spat as her brain worked feverishly on a plan to get Kagura out of there.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Can you put me down?" the inu-hanyou huffed, "I can walk, you know." No one paid any attention to the whining dog and they continued to drag him down the long hallway to, yet another, holding chamber. The group of henchman threw the demon in and locked the door. "Bastards," he said to himself.

"Now, now. That's not very fair, is it?" a voice questioned from behind. Inuyasha looked in the direction, but say no one. "They were just following orders." The voice now appeared to be coming from above him, though the dog-demon could neither sniff out, nor see a single living creature in the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" the walls reverberated a sickeningly sweet tone of voice that Inuyasha finally recognized as Naraku's.

"What do you want, you bastard? You already took my Kagome, what more do you want from me?" he pretended.

"_Your_ Kagome? I do believe she is mine. Or did you not see the way we fucked earlier?" he cackled, "Yes, Inuyasha, your chosen mate has fucked two other men. Doesn't that just set your blood to a boil?"

Inuyasha had to admit, it was a hard thing to swallow. But, he loved Kagome and no matter what her past was like, he would continue to love her for all of eternity. The girl had stolen his heart years ago, and it was his fault she was ever with Kouga in the first place. He should have been a man and asked her to be his years ago. But, he was too afraid, and because of him Kagome was beaten, broken and raped on multiple occasions. He could never forgive himself for that.

"What?" Inuyasha heard Naraku yell under his breath, knowing he wasn't meant to hear, "That little slut and the hanyou? They're plotting against me! I knew I should have upped her dose when I had the chance. She will pay for this…she will pay."

"See?" he heard another voice over the intercom, "I told y-" Inuyasha knew what had happened. He heard the blood squirting from the wounds. Kagome was in trouble. He had to help her, but how? He had been trying to find a way out of this room since he got in. There were no visible doors, no windows. How would he get out? Inuyasha propelled his body hard at the wall in front of him, hoping he might get lucky. And, he did. The inu-youkai forced his way into the dark hall and ran, full-speed, in the direction of Kagome's scent. He had to hurry.

**With the rest of the Gang:**

"I hope this really works," Kanna said, concerned.

"Of course it does!" Shippo chimed, "Gramma Kaede made it, so it has to!"

"Shh!" Kouga growled at the kitsune, "You don't want to get us caught, do you? We may look and smell like Naraku's men, but he can still hear our words," he warned. Checking to be sure no one was around to hear the conversation.

"My nose isn't working correctly," Sesshomaru pointed out, I can't smell a thing. It was then that the wolf-demon noticed the same effect, as did the other two youkai.

"It's probably a side-effect," Shippo pointed out.

"Yes, but if we can't smell, how are we going to find them?" Kouga questioned no one in particular, "Where do we start?"

_BANG!_

"That will be Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sighed as the quartet ran in the direction of the sound. Soon, they ran head on into the hanyou. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's arms, trying to calm him. '_At least it doesn't affect my strength_' he thought.

"Let go of me, you scum! I will make Naraku pay for what he's done to my Kagome! Put me down and I might spare your life," Inuyasha growled, struggling in the grasp of his older brother, though he didn't know it.

"Seeing as I am currently the one holding you captive, I feel your threats are a bit…empty," she older brother mused.

"Just see how empty they are," Inuyasha started, kicking his legs hard in front of him, catching the older brother off guard and knocking the wind out of him. The hanyou got in a fighting stance as the other three circled him, trying to prevent an escape so they could explain who they were.

"It's me, you baka!" Sesshomaru glared, "Kaede gave us some potion so we could sneak around the castle without being noticed!"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked quizzically at his brother. He was in the form of a pig-like man. Long tusks and big, purple eyes. He was much shorter than usual, and if he wasn't in a hurry to find Kagome, he would have mocked the inu demon. The other three were also in a similar form. They smelled terrible. Four. He counted four people. "Where is everyone else?"

"Sango and Miroku had to go back with Kaede, Miroku used his cursed hand and it really have him a beating, Kagura is somewhere in the castle," Inuyasha had already figured that out, he sniffed her along with his beloved, "and Shippo decided to join us. Now, where are you headed? Have you found the girls? Our sense of smell doesn't work in this form," Kouga quickly explained.

"Keh, of course I found them, but we have to hurry!" Inuyasha said as he started to run, "They're in real danger!"

The rest of the group was much slower in their pig forms and tried hard to follow the hanyou, but they lost him along the way. "Damnit!" Sesshomaru slammed his first into a wall, "That baka left us all and we have no way of finding him in this maze until this damn potion wears off!"

The group wandered the halls for a few minutes before running into one of Naraku's _real_ minions. "What are you doing out?" he asked, "Naraku wants everyone to be setting up for the execution!"

"We were just taking a bathroom break?" Shippo lied, hardly convincingly, "Who's execution is it, again?"

"That dumb Inuyasha's, you idiots! We just had this meeting two minutes ago!" he sighed at the confused looks on their faces, "you pigs have such short attention spans. The girl's potion wore off and she tried to kill the master. He hid behind that bitch Kagura," Sesshomaru held back a growl, "so she couldn't zap him. Then, in bursts the idiot hanyou, trying to attack Naraku. So, Naraku gives him a swift beating and told the girl that if she wanted him to stay alive she'd have to marry him. So, after the wedding comes the execution. Got it? Now, go set up the execution room before Naraku decides to kill us, too."

The group stood there, dazed. Kagome was still going to marry Naraku, and after they would kill Inuyasha. They had to stop this wedding!

"What happened to the bitch Kagura?" Sesshomaru questioned, concerned for his girlfriend.

"She's down in the dungeon. Figure Naraku is just gunna keep her there from now on. She's a pretty good fuck from what I hear." Both Kanna and Sesshomaru cringed inwardly at the words.

"Guess we should get going, then," Kouga said, "…which way to the execution room, again?"

"That way," the minion sighed, shaking his head as he pointed in the correct direction.


End file.
